


Once upon a time

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Frerin Lives, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Thráin Lives, Thrór Lives, Young Thorin Oakenshield
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Eine zuffällige Begegnung zwischen einem jungen Zwergenprinz und einem Elbenkönig führt zu einer Liebe gegen jede Vernunft. Widerstände müssen überwunden, Schlachten geschlagen und das Schicksal selbst bezwungen werden, bevor es Hoffnung für etwas geben kann, was völlig unmöglich erscheint.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Once upon a time (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630165) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



> Die Geschichte beginnt zu einer Zeit, als Thorin noch sehr jung ist und im Erebor aufwächst. Der Staummbaum wurde von mir etwas umgeschrieben, so dass Frerin der älteste Bruder ist und Thorin das mittlere Kind. Smaug wird (zumindest bis auf weiteres) nicht vorkommen, Azog ebenso wenig und Thror, Thráin und Frerin sind am Leben.  
> Updates sind nach Möglichkeit wöchentlich geplant, wobei ich im Juli zwei Wochen im Urlaub bin.

Once upon a time

 

Kapitel 1

„Frerin, schau dort drüben, was ist das? Das sind keine Menschen, oder?“ Neugierig deutete Thorin den Hügel hinunter zu einer Gruppe Bäume. Sein älterer Bruder, der gerade dabei war die neue Axt, die der Vater ihm geschenkt hatte, zu schwingen, sah mäßig interessiert herüber, doch als er erkannte, was Thorins Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, ließ er die Waffe sofort sinken und eilte stattdessen hinüber zu seinem Bruder. 

„Runter“, zischte der ältere Zwerg und zog Thorin an seiner Weste hinter einen großen Wacholderbusch. „Bevor sie dich noch sehen.“ Widerwillig ging der Jüngere neben seinem Bruder in Deckung, die Augen immer noch auf die Wesen im Tal gerichtet. Gut ein Dutzend hochgewachsener Männer mit glänzenden Rüstungen rastete dort im Schutz der Bäume. Ihre Pferde, edle und doch starke Rösser, grasten friedlich daneben. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte Thorin die Andersartigkeit der Männer erkennen: Sie hatten lange Haare, Züge wie aus Marmor gemeißelt und Ohren, die oben spitz zuliefen, „Das sind Elben aus dem Düsterwald“, erklärte sein Bruder. „Eigentlich kommen sie nur selten aus dem Schutz der Bäume, es sei denn sie sind auf Reisen zu einer der anderen Ansiedlungen.“

„Was wäre denn so schlimm daran, wenn sie uns sehen würden?“ bohrte Thorin nach. Für ihn wirkten die Elben nicht bedrohlich, im Gegenteil ihr Anblick beflügelte förmlich seine Neugier.

„Vater meint, man darf ihnen nicht trauen. Ihr Anblick betört die Sinne, sie verhexen einen mit ihren Worten und Großvater sagt sogar ...“

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was Großvater sagt“, fuhr Thorin ungeduldig dazwischen. „Wenn sie so nah am Erebor vorbeireiten, gebietet es der Anstand, dass wir uns vorstellen.“ Der Zwerg machte Anstalten sich zu erheben, doch Frerin hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück. „Thorin, tu das nicht“, warnte ihn sein Bruder, doch der Jüngere schüttelte dessen Hand einfach ab und trat ohne zu zögern hinter den Büschen hervor. Er hatte kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen gesetzt, als er die Aufmerksamkeit der Elben schon auf sich gezogen hatte. Vier der Männer zogen ihre Waffen und traten schützend vor den Rest der Gruppe, doch Thorin ließ sich nicht beirren.

Entsetzt beobachtete Frerin wie sein Bruder die Hände hob, während er langsam den Hügel hinab schritt. Er selbst hockte weiter hinter dem Busch, die Axt fest umklammernd. Zwar würde er gegen so viele Gegner vermutlich keine Chance haben, aber falls die Elben Thorin auch nur ein Haar krümmen sollten, würde er ihm trotzdem zu Hilfe kommen.

Thorin indes ahnte nichts von den Ängsten seines Bruders, sondern ging unbeirrt weiter auf die Fremden zu. „Ich komme in Frieden“, rief er so laut, dass es die Elben hören konnte. „Alles was ich begehre ist auf ein Wort mit euch hier zu sitzen und den kühlen Schatten zu genießen.“ Als der junge Zwerg die Gruppe fast erreicht hatte, stellte sich ihm einer der Wächter in den Weg. 

„Keinen Schritt weiter, Zwerg. Es ist besser du ziehst nun deines Weges“, warnte ihn der Eldar, indem er die Spitze seines Schwertes vor Thorins Kehle hielt.

„Es besteht kein Anlass zu Gewalt.“ Der Mann war so groß, dass Thorin den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich wollte lediglich einen nachbarschaftlichen Gruß aussprechen.“

Doch trotz der freundlichen Worte senkte der Wächter das Schwert um keinen Zentimeter. „Ich möchte nicht deutlicher werden.“ Seine blauen Augen musterten Thorin kühl, doch da meldete sich ein anderer Eldar zu Wort.

„Es ist gut, Finarel. Lass ihn passieren. Er ist doch nur ein Junge.“ Widerwillig tat der Wächter wie ihm befohlen und trat einen Schritt beiseite, so dass Thorin nun sehen konnte, wer über ihn gesprochen hatte. Obwohl er nur auf einem Stein saß, war der Elb das imposanteste Wesen, das Thorin je gesehen hatte. Feine und doch markante Züge eingerahmt von silberblondem Haar, welches ihm den halben Rücken hinunter reichte und von einem dünnen Silberreif aus dem Gesicht gehalten wurde und Mahal, diese Augen. Hell, beinah silbern schimmernde Iriden sahen ihn an und luden ihn dazu ein, näher zu kommen.

„Mein Herr“, grüßte Thorin den Elben mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes. „Ich bin kein Junge, sondern Thorin, Sohn von Thráin, Enkel von Thrór, dem König unter dem Berg.“

Der Eldar lächelte leicht bei diesen Worten. Der weiche Bartflaum auf den Wangen und am Kinn des Zwerges war Hinweis genug auf dessen junges Alter, doch wie jeder Sohn Durins war auch dieser zu stolz um dies zuzugeben. „Sei gegrüßt Thorin, Prinz unter dem Berg und vergib mir, dass ich die Zahl deiner Jahre nicht auf den ersten Blick erkannte. Setz dich doch zu mir und teile mein Mahl mit mir als Wiedergutmachung.“

Dieses Angebot konnte Thorin auf keinen Fall abschlagen und so setzte er sich unter den wachsamen Augen der anderen Elben an die Seite des Fremden, welcher ihm einen Laib Brot und einen Weinschlauch reichte. Beim Anblick des Essens wurde sich Thorin bewusst, dass er tatsächlich hungrig war, hatten sie doch beim Davonschleichen aus dem Berg weder an Essen noch an Trinken gedacht. Herzhaft biss er in das elbische Brot, überrascht davon wie schmackhaft es war und spülte anschließend mit einem Schluck Wein hinterher. 

„Verrate mir, Thorin, was tut ein Zwerg hier draußen außerhalb der schützenden Höhlen?“ fragte der Eldar, der selbst nicht aß, sondern nur zögerlich am Wein nippte. 

„Es ist so“, erklärte Thorin, zwischen zwei Bissen. „Der Erebor ist mein Zuhause und ich liebe die Stollen und Gänge, doch will ich auch das Land um den Berg kennenlernen, unsere Nachbarn und Verbündeten besuchen, auch wenn mein Großvater nichts davon hält.“

„Warum hält er dich davon ab?“ hakte der Eldar nach.

Obwohl Thorin merkte, wie der Wein seine Zunge löste, nahm er trotzdem einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck. „Er hält es für nicht sicher genug, aber ich habe keine Angst. Ich bin des Kampfes kundig, wie meine Lehrer sehr wohl bestätigen können.“

Der Eldar quittierte das Selbstvertrauen des Zwerges mit einem Nicken. „Das mag sein, aber bist du jemals in einen echten Kampf verwickelt gewesen?“

„Noch nicht, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich es mit jedem aufnehmen könnte. Sogar mit einem deiner Krieger“, brüstete sich der Zwerg mit einem Blick auf die Elbenwächter.

„Dessen bin ich gewiss“, erwiderte der Eldar mit einem Lächeln. „Ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Der Tag schreitet voran und es liegt noch eine weite Reise vor uns. Das Mittsommerfest ist bereits in vollem Gange.“

Vielleicht war es der Wein, der ihn mutig gemacht hatte oder auch nur Thorins angeborene Unerschrockenheit, aber als der Eldar sich erhob, war dieser nicht bereit einfach so zu scheiden. „Sag, werdet ihr den selben Weg zurück in den Düsterwald nehmen?“

„Ja, das werden wir“, antwortete der Eldar mit einem Blick auf den Zwerg, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte, ihm jedoch gerade einmal bis zur Brust ging. „Aber unsere Fest sind nicht wie die euren. Das Fest, welches wir besuchen, wird nicht vor dem Ablauf eines Jahrzehntes zu Ende sein.“

„Dann werde ich hier auf euch warten, auf den Tag genau in zehn Jahren“, versprach Thorin ernst.

Der Blick aus den silbernen Augen erschien dem Zwerg sehnsuchtsvoll, beinah traurig. „In zehn Jahren wirst du mich vergessen haben, Thorin, Sohn von Thráin.“

„Niemals. Das wird nicht geschehen“, erwiderte der junge Zwerg brüsk.

Der Eldar lächelte verhalten über die Sicherheit, die in den Worten lag, dann antwortete er: „Wenn die Valar es gutheißen, sehen wir uns hier in zehn Jahren.“ Ein Wächter brachte ein weißes Pferd mit einem silbernen Sattel und der Eldar stieg elegant hinauf. „Lebe denn Wohl, Thorin, Sohn von Thráin.“

„Warte!“ Obwohl Thorin kein Freund von Pferden war, trat er trotzdem so nah an das Tier heran, dass er das Bein des Elben fast berührte. „Verrate mir noch deinen Namen, damit ich das Bild, das ich in meinen Gedanken bewahren werde, auch benennen kann.“

„Man nennt mich Thranduil, Sohn des Oropher.“ Ein letztes Mal sah der Eldar hinab zu dem jungen Zwerg, dann führte er sein Pferd fort von den Bäumen zurück zu dem ausgetretenen Pfad, der vom Waldrand durch das Tal führte. Die anderen Elben folgten seinem Beispiel, doch der Weg war so schmal, dass sie nur hintereinander reiten konnten.

„Gute Reise!“ rief Thorin den Elben hinterher. Einen langen Moment sah er den großgewachsenen Kriegern auf ihren majestätischen Pferden hinterher, dann fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein, dass sein Bruder vermutlich noch oben am Hang auf ihn wartete, weshalb sich Thorin an den Aufstieg machte. Tatsächlich stand Frerin noch immer halb hinter den Wacholderbüschen verborgen, doch als er seinen Bruder sah, der mit einem seligen Lächeln den Hügel hinauf stapfte, verließ er schließlich seine Deckung, die Axt noch immer in den Händen haltend.

„Mein Herz ist fast zersprungen vor Sorge um dich“, begrüßte Frerin den anderen vorwurfsvoll und als Thorin darauf nichts erwiderte, fügte er etwas versöhnlicher hinzu: „Nun sag schon, wie waren die Elben?“

„Wundervoll, ich habe mit ihnen gespeist und getrunken.“ Bei der Erinnerung daran verklärte sich Thorins Blick noch weiter, so dass Frerin ernstlich Sorge hatte, die Elben könnten seinen Bruder bereits mit ihrem Zauber gefangen haben.

Kopfschüttelnd gab er zu bedenken: „Großvater wird darüber nicht erfreut sein.“

Das brach schließlich den Bann. Thorin wusste, wenn sein Großvater davon erfuhr, würde er den Erebor vermutlich nie mehr verlassen dürfen und auch wenn das erneute Treffen mit Thranduil noch in sehr weiter Ferne lag, durften die anderen Zwerge dennoch keinen Verdacht schöpfen. „Er braucht es nicht zu erfahren, nicht wahr, Frerin?“

Flehentlich sah der jüngere Zwerg seinen Bruder an, so dass Frerin unwillkürlich seufzte. Natürlich würde er Thrór nichts erzählen, dafür liebte er seinen Bruder zu sehr. Thorin war ein Freigeist, anders als die meisten Zwerge. Er brauchte den Platz und die Freiheit gehen zu können, wohin er wollte. Wenn Thrór ihn bestrafte, würde Frerin das nicht ertragen, weshalb er schließlich erwiderte. „Nein, Thorin, das wird er nicht. Kein Sterbenswort.“

XXXXXX

Thorin war nie ein großer Freund von Büchern gewesen, das überließ er seiner Schwester Dís, viel lieber strolchte er draußen durch die Wälder und Wiesen auf der Suche nach Abenteuern, doch seit seiner Begegnung mit den Elben stattete er der Bibliothek des Erebor mehr Besuche ab, als in den bisherigen Jahren seines Lebens. Obwohl die Zwerge in Mittelerde nicht unbedingt für ihre literarischen Fähigkeiten berühmt waren, beherbergte die Bibliothek doch eine stattliche Anzahl von Büchern. Die meisten befassten sich mit der Geschichte der Zwergenstämme, der Edelsteinverarbeitung oder den Geheimnissen des Bergbaus. Es waren aber auch Gedichtbände dabei, Liederbücher und uralte Geschichten über die Liebe und das Abenteuer, Mythen und Legenden und eine ganze kleine Ecke über die anderen Völker Mittelerdes. Gierig verschlang Thorin die Sagen über die Valar und darüber, wie die Elben nach Arda gekommen waren. Er las über die Quendi, die Eldar und die Avari und tatsächlich fand er sogar eine Passage darüber wie Oropher mit seinem Sohn Thranduil von Lindon zum Düsterwald kam und dort als König herrschte, bis er in der Schlacht von Dagorlad fiel und sein Sohn ihm auf den Thron folgte. 

„König Thranduil“, flüsterte Thorin fasziniert und ehrfürchtig zugleich. Eigentlich hätte er es sich denken können, so wie Thranduil sich benahm und die anderen Elben ihn behandelt hatten, doch die Erkenntnis schreckte ihn weder noch änderte sie etwas an seinem Entschluss den Elben wiedersehen zu wollen. Schließlich war er, Thorin, auch von königlichem Geblüt. Sie waren also praktisch ebenbürtig, lediglich die Anzahl ihrer Jahre trennte sie. Doch in seinem jugendlichen Selbstvertrauen war Thorin sich sicher, dass die Manneskraft eines Zwerges aus dem Geschlecht Durins durchaus einem fünftausend Jahre altem Elben das Wasser reichen konnte.

 

 

Tbc ...


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time

Kapitel 2

Where are you now?  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now?  
Another dream  
The monster`s running wild inside of me  
I`m faded  
I`m faded  
So lost, I`m faded  
I´m faded  
So lost, I´m faded

(Alan Walker, Faded)

 

Der Wald am Ufer des Sees Rhûn schien von innen heraus zu leuchten, so viele Lampions waren in den Ästen der Bäume versteckt. Ihre bunte Farben schienen den Sternen am Firmament Konkurrenz machen zu wollen. Die Lichter waren verzaubert, so dass sie im Takt der Instrumente pulsierten, deren lieblicher Klang die Lichtung erfüllte. Harfe und Flötenspiel, Laute und Tamburin, Trommel und ein vielstimmiger Gesang luden die Feiernden zum Tanzen ein. Viele waren dem Ruf gefolgt und sprangen, hüpften und drehten sich zur Musik. Viele trugen Blumenkränze im Haar oder hatten sich Blätter oder Blüten um die Gelenke oder in die Kleidung geflochten. Die Tische am Rand der Lichtung bogen sich so beladen waren sie mit den herrlichsten Speisen, Obst, Brot und Wein. Niemand wusste mehr zu sagen, wie lange das Fest bereits anhielt. Tag und Nacht wurde gefeiert, getanzt und gesungen und wer zu müde war, um seine Gemächer aufzusuchen, legte sich zum Teil einfach an Ort und Stelle nieder, um für ein paar Stunden auszuruhen. 

Gedankenverloren nippte Thranduil an seinem Weinkelch. Der Rebensaft war vorzüglich, vollmundig und schwer, so wie er ihn mochte, und er benebelte schnell die Sinne, doch obwohl der Elbenkönig dem Wein bereits reichlich zugesprochen hatte, wollte er nicht recht in Feierstimmung geraten. Es lag nicht am Fest an sich, dieses war wundervoll, geradezu berauschend, so wie immer wenn sich die Elben zu Ehren des Mittsommertages zusammenfanden. Nein, es war sein rastloses Gemüt, das ihn einfach keine Erfüllung in Tanz und Gesang finden ließ. Früher hatte er keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen selbst opulente Feste zu zelebrieren; hatte die erlesensten Weine und schmackhaftesten Gaumenfreuden servieren lassen und oft die Sohlen seiner Stiefel durchtanzt, doch obwohl er immer noch die eine oder andere Feier gab oder selbst eine besuchte, fühlte er sich in letzter Zeit zunehmend hohl, wie eine leere Hülle seiner selbst. So als ob plötzlich die Last seiner ganzen fünftausend Lebensjahre auf seinen Schultern lag. 

„Warum ist der Herrscher Lasgalens so nachdenklich in solch einer schönen Nacht?“ Leise wie ein Windhauch war Galadriel zu ihm getreten und setzte sich in den freien Stuhl zu seiner Rechten. Ihr langes Haar wurde durch ein verschlungenes Diadem mit Silberornamenten aus dem Gesicht gehalten und ihr weißes Kleid umflatterte sie, als sei es lebendig geworden. Als sie ihre Beine übereinander schlug, wurde Thranduil gewahr, dass die Königin Lothlóriens keine Schuhe an den Füßen trug, was auch erklärte warum er sie nicht kommen gehört hatte. Doch Galadriel benötigte auch keine Schuhe, um ihre Einzigartigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen. Schon viele Männer waren Galadriels Schönheit verfallen, aber es war weder ihre anmutige Gestalt noch ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht, das Thranduil immer wieder in ihren Bann zog, sondern ihre Augen, in denen die schier unendliche Weisheit und Macht geschrieben stand, die die Elbin in sich trug.

„Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich Thranduil mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln, „wenn ich Euch durch meinen Schwermut Sorgen bereite.“

Galadriel erwiderte sein Lächeln mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verständnis. „Es besteht kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen, doch ich frage mich, ob es etwas gibt, dass Euer Gemüt aufhellen könnte.“

„Es ist nichts“, wehrte Thranduil ab, während seine Finger gleichzeitig das geschliffene Glas des Kelches entlangtasteten. „Von Zeit zu Zeit macht mir der Segen der Unsterblichkeit zu schaffen. Nichts, das Ihr nicht auch kennen dürftet.“

Die Elbin nickte weise. „Wenn Ihr meinen Rat hören wollt, so würde ich sagen, dass es an der Zeit ist, sich einen neuen Gefährten zu erwählen. Tausend Jahre schon trauert Ihr um Eure Frau, das muss ein Ende haben, Thranduil. Die schönste Nacht kann unbeschreiblich dunkel sein, wenn man sie allein durchlebt.“

„Ich bin nicht allein“, gab Thranduil gerade so brüsk zurück, dass es nicht unhöflich war. „Ich habe meinen Sohn.“ Nicht erst seit diesem Moment wünschte sich der Elbenkönig Legolas an seiner Seite zu haben, doch er hatte ihn im Grünwald zurücklassen müssen, um über das Reich zu wachen. Die Dunkelheit, die in Schüben immer wieder den Wald heimsuchte, musste bereits bei den ersten Anzeichen bekämpft werden, bevor die Spinnen oder noch schlimmeres in Lasgalen einfielen.

„Die Liebe eines Vaters ist nicht wie die Liebe eines Mannes für seinen Gefährten, das wisst Ihr genauso gut wie ich“, entgegnete Galadriel, indem sie in einer mitfühlenden Geste ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm legte. „Legolas ist ein Segen für Euer Haus, doch er kann Euch nicht geben, was Euch fehlt. Ein ewiges Leben ohne einen Partner hat schon so manchen Eldar den Verstand gekostet. Macht nicht den selben Fehler. Ohne Celeborn wäre ich nur eine Hälfte eines Ganzen, unvollständig, inkomplett und nicht die, die ich jetzt bin.“

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich mein Herz gegen diese Möglichkeit verschlossen hätte“, räumte Thranduil ein, „doch seit meine Liebste von mir gegangen ist, hat kein Eldar je wieder mein Herz berührt.“

„Vielleicht habt Ihr am falschen Ort gesucht. Die Liebe findet uns manchmal dort, wo wir es am wenigsten erwarten.“ Mit diesen Worten stand Galadriel auf und überließ den Elbenkönig seinen Gedanken. 

Thranduil seufzte tief aus seinem Herzen, dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Wein und ließ müßig seinen Blick über die feiernden Elben schweifen. Einige von ihnen kannte er bereits seit Jahrhunderten oder noch länger, doch keiner von ihnen schaffte es, sein Auge mehr als nur einen Moment zu fesseln. Sie waren schön, die Männer und die Frauen seines Volkes, ganz ohne Frage, doch es fehlte ihnen das innere Feuer. Ihr anmutiger Tanz war nur leerer Schein, ihr Lachen ein Echo jener Fröhlichkeit, die früher auf solchen Festen geherrscht hatte und die Gespräche, die von Zeit zu Zeit aufkamen, drehten sich fast ausnahmslos um die Reise gen Westen und darum, dass ihr Volk in Mittelerde immer mehr dahinschwand. Und obwohl sie noch da waren, schienen sie selbst bereits zu Schatten geworden zu sein, in deren Augen nur noch ein schwaches Glühen herrschte, wo früher das elbische Feuer gebrannt hatte. 

Seine Frau bei den Valar, sie hatte das Feuer besessen. Seine wunderschöne, kluge Gemahlin war das Leben selbst gewesen, hatte lachen, weinen und ja, auch kämpfen und feiern können. So manche Nacht hatten sie erst aufgehört zu tanzen, als die Sterne am Firmament bereits verblassten und wenn er ihr beigewohnt hatte, war es als würde er in den Brunnen des Lebens eintauchen. Sie war seine Sonne gewesen und sein Mond, seine Sterne und sein Himmel, alles in einem und als sie gestorben war glaubte er, die Welt müsste aufhören zu existieren, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Dennoch schien es ihm, als würde die Sonne seitdem schwächer scheinen, die Vögel leiser singen, die Sterne so blass leuchten, dass sie kaum noch wahrzunehmen waren. Die Zeit der Elben war vorüber, wohl wahr. Die Sehnsucht gen Westen zu segeln hatte dazu geführt, dass immer mehr Siedlungen der Eldar aufgegeben wurden und auch von den wenigen verbliebenen Elben gab es immer seltener Nachwuchs. Legolas war eines der letzten Kinder gewesen, die im Düsterwald geboren wurden, doch dies war mehr als tausend Jahre her. Durch das Machtvakuum bestärkt, rissen die Menschen nach und nach die Geschicke an sich, doch was waren sie doch in Anbetracht der Ewigkeit? Kaum mehr als ein Tropfen im Meer der Zeit. Thranduil hatte Könige kommen und gehen, Reiche erstehen und zerfallen sehen. Doch so kriegerisch die Menschen auch waren, so hatte es doch mehr als einen Eldar gegeben, der so töricht gewesen war, sein Herz an einen jener Sterblichen zu hängen, doch es war stets gleich ausgegangen. Der Tod war für die Menschen unausweichlich und allein zurückzubleiben für die unsterblichen Elben die schlimmste aller Strafen. Schon allein deshalb hatte Thranduil nie in Erwägung gezogen, ein Mitglied aus dem Volk der Menschen zu seinem Gefährten zu erwählen.

Wie er so seinen Gedanken nachging, kam ihm unvermittelt das Bild des jungen Zwerges in den Sinn, der am Rande des Grünwalds seinen Weg gekreuzt hatte. Thorin, Sohn von Thráin, Enkel von Thrór, Prinz unter dem Berg. Selbst für Zwergenmaßstäbe war er jung, vielleicht siebzig oder achtzig Jahre alt, kaum mehr als ein Heranwachsender, doch ein Blick in seine Augen hatte Thranduil gezeigt, dass er bereits das alles verzehrende Feuer in sich trug. Er war so lebendig, neugierig und offen, dass der Elbenkönig gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu mögen und es war mehr als eindeutig gewesen, dass es Thorin im Gegenzug ebenso gegangen war. In dem kurzen Augenblick, den sie zusammen verbrachten, hatte Thranduil eine Zuneigung in sich aufwallen gespürt, die er besser nicht fühlen sollte. Zwerge hatten zwar eine längere Lebensspanne als die Menschen, dennoch waren auch sie sterblich. Schon allein deshalb wäre es nicht klug eine Liason mit einem Mitglied ihres Volkes in Erwägung zu ziehen. Aber selbst wenn man dies außer acht ließ, war Thorin immer noch Thrórs Enkelsohn und der König unter dem Berg würde nicht zulassen, dass Thranduil ihm den Kopf verdrehte. Der alte Zwerg witterte an jeder Ecke Diebe und Verrat und würde vermutlich sofort annehmen, dass der Elbenkönig Thorin benutzte, um an die Schätze zu kommen, die die Zwerge in den Hallen des Erebors horteten. So wie Thranduil ihn kannte, würde Thrór sogar einen Krieg vom Zaun brechen, sollte der Eldar seinem Enkel das Herz stehlen. 

Keine Liebelei war es wert dafür das Wohl seines Volkes zu gefährden und Thranduil war lange genug Herrscher, um die Vernunft immer über seine Gefühle zu stellen, selbst wenn sie noch so heftig waren. Natürlich konnte er darauf hoffen, dass Thorin ihn längst vergessen hatte. Ein Jahrzehnt war eine lange Zeit für einen jungen Zwerg wie ihn. Wohl möglich hatte er sich längst ein Zwergenmädchen gesucht, dem er hübsche Augen machen konnte, doch trotzdem war es ratsam vorsichtshalber einen anderen Weg zurück in den Grünwald zu nehmen. Nur für alle Fälle, denn wenn Thorin tatsächlich am Waldrand auf ihn wartete, wäre es besser ihn vergeblich warten zu lassen. Lieber wollte er den Zwerg enttäuschen, indem er ihn glauben ließ, dass Thranduil sein Versprechen brach, als dass sie etwas in Gang setzten, das nur in einer Tragödie enden konnte. 

Doch so sehr er sich die Fakten auch immer wieder vor Augen führte, konnte Thranduil nicht umhin erneut an Galadriels Worte zu denken: 

„Die Liebe findet uns manchmal dort, wo wir es am wenigsten erwarten.“

 

Tbc ...


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time

Kapitel 3

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breakes  
I will be right here waiting for you

(Richard Marx, Right here waiting)

 

Zu behaupten, dass zehn Jahre schnell wie ein Wimpernschlag vergingen, wäre töricht gewesen. Nein, zehn Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, auch oder erst recht wenn man noch ein junger Zwerg war, doch Thorin hatte sich geschworen, die Zeit bis zum Wiedersehen mit Thranduil zu nutzen, um nach Zwergenmaßstäben ein stattlicher Mann zu werden. Er wollte ihm um jeden Preis gefallen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, was Elben als schön empfanden. Die Söhne Durins waren von Natur aus ansehnliche Männer mit dichtem Haar, markanten Zügen und Augen so blau wie Saphire, doch vermutlich würde mehr dazu gehören als ein schöner Schein, um beim Elbenkönig einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen, vermutete Thorin. Selbst Monate nach ihrem Treffen sah der Zwerg Thranduil noch genauso vor sich, wie er in dem Moment ausgesehen hatte, von der hochgewachsenen Gestalt und dem engelsgleichen Gesicht, bis zu den unglaublichen Augen, die ihn jede Nacht bis in seine Träume verfolgten. Thorin wusste nicht, ob es sich so anfühlte, wenn man verliebt war, denn bisher war ihm dieses Gefühl vollkommen fremd gewesen, doch auch wenn es seltsam klang, da er Thranduil ja nur ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte, fühlte er dennoch ein Sehnen in seinem Herzen, das alle anderen Gefühle überlagerte. 

Bei Tag ließ ihm sein Status als Prinz unter dem Berg allerdings nicht viel Zeit um seiner Sehnsucht nachzuhängen. Da sein Vater und sein Großvater erwarteten, dass er alles über den Bergbau und die Bearbeitung von Edelsteinen lernte, ging er - wenn auch widerwillig - bei den verschiedenen Handwerkern des Erebor in die Lehre. Mal schwang Thorin selbst den Hammer und die Hacke oder fuhr die Schuttloren durch die engen Gänge, dann durchwanderte er dutzende dunkle Stollen auf der Suche nach Erzadern, die den Abbau lohnen würden oder schwitzte im heißen Feuer der Esse, wo die Edelmetalle aus den Steinen geschmolzen wurden. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde er gewahr, wie die harte Arbeit seinen Körper stählte. Sein Kreuz wurde breiter, sein Brustkorb voluminöser und seine Arme und Beine waren von dicken Muskelsträngen durchzogen., doch obwohl sein Körper stetig in Bewegung war, kreisten seine Gedanken immer nur um sein Wiedersehen mit Thranduil. 

Wann immer er konnte, versuchte Thorin sich unbemerkt davonzustehlen, um allein an den Hängen des Berges zu sitzen. Dann sah er hinunter zum Düsterwald und dachte an seine Begegnung mit dem Elbenkönig zurück. Ob Thranduil noch an ihn dachte oder ob er ihn durch die Zerstreuung des Festes schon vollkommen vergessen hatte? Da Thorin schon immer ein Eigenbrödler gewesen war, weckte sein Verhalten keinen Verdacht, nur Frerin hatte ihn in den ersten Wochen nach dem Treffen mit den Elben misstrauisch im Auge behalten, weshalb sich Thorin große Mühe gab so normal wie möglich zu agieren. Überhaupt sprach er nie wieder mit seinem Bruder über die Begegnung und nach und nach schien sich Frerin zu beruhigen, bis Thorin schließlich überzeugt war, dass er es sogar ganz vergessen hatte. 

Da sein Bruder der älteste Sohn in der Familie war, würde er eines Tages den Thron von seinem Vater erben, so dass Frerin noch mehr zu lernen hatte als Thorin. Er musste den Versammlungen beiwohnen, lernen Handelsgespräche mit den Menschen aus Thal zu führen und beim Besuch von Zwergendelegationen aus den umliegenden Dörfern anwesend sein. Obwohl Thorin seinem Bruder durchaus nahe war, war Frerins Kopf durch die Verantwortung so voll, dass er kaum Zeit hatte sich mit Thorin zu unterhalten, so wie sie es früher getan hatten, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren. Seine Schwester hingegen war aufmerksamer als ihr Bruder und so kam es, als Thorin eines Tages wieder seinen Studien über die Elben nachging, dass sich Dís zu ihm in die Bibliothek setzte. Erschrocken fuhr Thorin auf, denn er hatte sie nicht kommen hören, da er in ein altes Wörterbuch vertieft war, welches ihm durch Zufall in die Hände gefallen war und in dem verschiedene Redewendungen von der gemeinen Zunge ins Elbische übersetzt waren. 

„Geht es dir gut?“ fragte ihn die junge Zwergin unvermittelt.

„Was meinst du?“ entgegnete Thorin zerstreut. „Natürlich, ich strotze vor Gesundheit.“

„Das meine ich nicht“, erwiderte Dís und rollte mit den Augen „Du hast dich verändert, Thorin. Frerin magst du ja täuschen und Vater und Großvater interessieren ohnehin nur die Angelegenheiten des Erebor, aber mir kannst du nichts vormachen.“

„Das nennt man `erwachsen werden`, mein liebstes Schwesterchen“, neckte Thorin sie liebevoll. „Das wird dir auch eines Tages widerfahren.“

Dís schüttelte den Kopf. „Sei nicht albern. Ich spreche nicht von deinem Bart und deinen seltsamen Launen. Ich meine diesen Blick, den du immer wieder hast, wenn du denkst, dass niemand dich sieht. Es gibt da jemanden, nicht wahr, Thorin? Jemanden der dein Herz gestohlen hat.“

„Sei nicht albern“, protestierte Thorin sofort ein wenig zu heftig. „Da bildest du dir etwas ein.“

„Das denke ich nicht. Du musst auch nicht mit mir darüber sprechen, schließlich bin ich ja nur deine kleine dumme Schwester und verstehe nichts von der Liebe, aber ich möchte dir trotzdem sagen, dass ich zuhöre, wenn du willst.“ Mit diesen Worten stand Dís auf und küsste ihren Bruder auf die Stirn, bevor sie von dannen zog.

Nachdenklich sah Thorin ihr hinterher. Zu gern hätte er mit Dís oder einem seiner Freunde über sein Sehnen nach dem Elben gesprochen und doch wusste er instinktiv, dass sie es nicht verstehen würden. Er verstand ja selbst kaum, was mit ihm vorging. Zwerge und Elben verband seit Jahrhunderten eine tiefe und ehrliche Abneigung und sowohl sein Vater als auch sein Großvater sprachen von den Elben immer nur als verfluchte Zauberwesen, die einem den Verstand vernebelten. Doch daran konnte und wollte Thorin nicht glauben. Entschlossen wandte er sich erneut seinen Studien zu. Er hatte sich unbedingt vorgenommen, Thranduil bei ihrem nächsten Treffen in seiner Muttersprache begrüßen zu können. Die Laute in Sindarin gingen dem Zwerg, der an das vokalarme Khûzdul gewöhnt war, schwer von der Zunge, doch wenn Thorin eine Eigenschaft wahrlich besaß, dann war es Sturheit und so lernte er Tag für Tag die fremden Silben, bis er die Worte schier im Schlaf aufsagen konnte. 

So gingen die Jahre dahin und der Tag ihres Treffens würde sich bald zum zehnten Mal jähren. Je näher das mögliche Wiedersehen kam, desto nervöser wurde Thorin. Was, wenn Thranduil nicht kam? Was, wenn die Elben einen anderen Weg in den Düsterwald nahmen? Was, wenn sie zwar kamen, der Elbenkönig ihn aber vergessen hatte? Und was wenn nicht, ihm aber nicht gefiel, was er sah? Die Zweifel wogen schwer auf Thorins Schultern und die Tatsache, dass er sie mit niemandem teilen konnte, machte es ihm noch viel schwerer. Dennoch konnte er es kaum erwarten, dass das Warten endlich ein Ende hatte.

XXXXXX

Die Sonne hatte kaum den Horizont geküsst, als Thorin schon dem Bett entstieg. Seit die Zwerge ihn in einer Zeremonie zum Mann erklärt hatten, teilte er seine Kammer nicht länger mit Frerin, sondern hatte einen Raum für sich allein. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit nahm er an diesem Morgen ein ausgiebiges Bad und kleidete sich danach in ein paar seiner besten Gewänder. Sorgfältig kämmte er seinen Bart und die Haare und flocht die Strähnen neben seinem Gesicht zu ordentlichen Zöpfen, so wie es bei den Zwergen Mode war, dann stieg er in seine frisch geputzten Stiefel und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche. Da es noch früh am Morgen war, traf er nicht viele Zwerge in den Gängen, wofür er im Stillen dankbar war. Zwar musste er, seit er als erwachsen galt, nicht mehr Rechenschaft darüber abgeben wohin er ging, doch je weniger davon wussten, dass er den Berg verließ, umso besser. Vom Küchenmeister ließ sich Thorin Proviant für den ganzen Tag einpacken, dann besorgte er sich noch aus der Waffenkammer eine Axt und einen Dolch für alle Fälle, bevor er schließlich das Königreich unter dem Berg durch das Haupttor hinter sich ließ. 

Thorin liebte den Anblick der aufgehenden Sonne über dem einsamen Berg. Die Stadt Thal ließ er links liegen, sondern wandte sich stattdessen gen Westen. Der nahe Wald leuchtete in einem saftigen Grün und auch die umliegenden Wiesen waren vom Sommer mit bunten Blumen gesprenkelt worden. Vogelgezwitscher lag in der Luft, als Thorin über die Hügel wanderte und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut spürte. Weit in der Ferne konnte er das Wasser des Langen Sees sehen, das das Licht reflektierte und Thorin dachte einfach nur, wie wunderschön seine Heimat doch war. 

Es war kein weiter Weg zu der Stelle, an der er die Elben damals getroffen hatte und schon wenig später passierte der Zwerg die Wacholderbüsche, hinter denen er sich an jenem schicksalshaften Tag versteckt hatte. Versunken in die Erinnerungen schritt er die letzten Meter herunter, bis er zu dem Stein kam, auf dem Thranduil damals gesessen hatte. Unzählige Male war er seitdem hier gewesen, hatte seine Finger über den kühlen Fels gleiten lassen und sich eingeredet, an ihm noch immer die Präsenz des Elben fühlen zu können. Und auch jetzt fuhren Thorins Finger fast zärtlich über den rauen Stein, bevor er sich schließlich darauf niederließ. 

Im Angedenken an ihr damaliges Mahl nahm Thorin ein Stück Brot und einen Weinschlauch aus seinem Beutel und verzehrte sein Frühstück, dann wartete er. Der Zwerg wusste, dass es möglicher Weise noch lange dauern würde, bevor die Elben den Düsterwald erreichten. Anhand der Richtung, die sie damals eingeschlagen hatten, wusste er, dass sie nach Osten geritten waren, aber wo es dort noch elbische Siedlungen gab und wie weit sie von hier entfernt lagen, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben brach der Zwerg einen Ast von einem Baum in der Nähe ab und begann zu schnitzen. Nach und nach stieg die Sonne höher über den Wald, bis sie schließlich im Zenit stand und noch immer war keine Spur von den Elben zu sehen. Inzwischen hatte Thorin bereits ein paar hölzerne Tiere, ein Wildschwein, einen Hasen und einen Hirsch, geschnitzt, so dass sein Rücken vom gekrümmten Sitzen schmerzte und er beschloss, sich ein wenig im Schatten der Bäume auszustrecken. Er nahm sich einen Apfel und ein paar Trauben aus dem Beutel und benutzte diesen danach als Kissen und seine Weste als Decke, während er unter den schützenden Zweigen eines Ahornbaumes lag und aß. Die sommerliche Wärme, der leichte Wind, sowie das Rascheln der Blätter machten ihn trotz der Aufregung träge, so dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis er schließlich einschlief. 

Thorin wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als er plötzlich Stimmen hörte. Das Rascheln von Kleidung , das Klirren von Rüstungen und Worte in einer fremden Sprache drangen an sein Ohr, so dass der Zwerg überrascht hochschreckte, nur um sich umgeben von Elben wiederzufinden. Die Männer hatten ihre Pferde ein wenig entfernt an den Bäumen festgebunden und waren dabei ein Mahl zu verzehren, während zwei von ihnen Wache hielten, ohne auf den schlafenden Zwerg zu achten, bis sich Thorin schließlich räusperte.

„Seid gegrüßt“, sagte der Zwergenprinz, der sich bewusst war, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, während er aufstand. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah er von einem Elben zum nächsten, doch obwohl ihm die Gesichter vage bekannt vorkamen, konnte er Thranduil nicht unter ihnen entdecken.

„Seid gegrüßt“, erwiderte einer der Männer den Gruß. „Setzt Euch zu uns und leistet uns Gesellschaft bei unserem Mahl.“

Obwohl es Thorin auf der Zunge brannte, nach dem Elbenkönig zu fragen, wusste er doch instinktiv, dass es unhöflich wäre, die Einladung abzulehnen, weshalb er sich beeilte näher zu treten und das angebotene Essen in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Sei gegrüßt, Thorin, Sohn von Thráin, Prinz unter dem Berg.“ Beim Klang der vertrauten Stimme fuhr Thorin herum. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, wie hatte er sich nach den Worten aus diesem Mund, wie nach diesem Anblick verzehrt. Sein Herz schlug so fest, als wollte es aus seiner Brust springen, als er Thranduil kaum drei Schritte von sich entfernt stehen sah. Der Elbenkönig sah noch genauso aus, wie damals, als sie voneinander geschieden waren. Groß, majestätisch und unwirklich schön. Ein leises Lächeln spielte um Thranduils schmale Lippen, als er sah, wie Thorins Wangen sich vor Aufregung röteten, dann hatte der Zwerg seine Fassung wiedererlangt und trat ihm entgegen. 

„Du bist gekommen“, sagte Thorin, besann sich dann aber auf die Worte, die er für ihr Wiedersehen gelernt hatte. „Mae govannen, Lord Thranduil.“

„Mae govannen, Prinz Thorin“, gab der Elbenkönig den Gruß zurück. „Ich kam, wie es versprochen war.“

„Ich war mir nicht sicher ...“, begann der Zwerg, brachte den Satz jedoch nicht zu Ende.

„Ebenso wenig wie ich“, entgegnete Thranduil. „Komm lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen.“ Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete Thranduil den Wachen, ihnen nicht zu folgen, dann entfernten sich die beiden Männer schweigend von den übrigen Elben. Erst als sie einige Meter gegangen waren, richtete Thranduil erneut das Wort an den Zwerg. „Ich wünschte, du wärst nicht gekommen.“

„Weshalb?“ fragte Thorin bestürzt. „Was habe ich getan?“

„Noch gar nichts, ebenso wenig wie ich, aber es ist die Zukunft, die mir Sorgen bereitet“, erklärte der Elbenkönig seine Worte.

„Das verstehe ich nicht“, gestand Thorin verwirrt.

„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Thranduil sanft. Wohlwollend betrachtete er den Zwergenprinzen und sah die Veränderung, die mit ihm seit ihrem Scheiden vor sich gegangen war. „Wie ich sehe, bist du ein Mann geworden.“ Behutsam nahm der Elbenkönig einen der Zöpfe neben Thorins Gesicht und ließ ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hindurch gleiten. 

Obwohl Thranduil nur sein Haar berührt hatte, durchfuhr den jungen Zwerg dennoch ein wohliges Schaudern. „Gefällt es dir?“ fragte er beklommen.

„Wäre das denn von Belang?“ gab der Elbenkönig mit einem bedeutungsschweren Seitenblick zurück.

„Ja, das wäre es“, betonte Thorin, indem er versuchte Thranduils Blick aufzufangen.

„Dann sei versichert, dass mir dein Anblick mehr als gefällt“, erwiderte Thranduil, bevor er erneut die Hand ausstreckte und mit den Fingerspitzen über den dichten Bart fuhr, der das Kinn und die Wangen des Zwerges bedeckte. Seine Augen spiegelten dabei Verlangen und Verzweiflung gleichermaßen, bis er es nicht mehr ertrug und die Lider niederschlug. „Bei den Valar, du gefällst mir, ich kann nicht anders.“

Thorin erschauderte wieder und bedeckte in einer unbeholfenen Geste die Hand des Elben mit der seinen, so dass sich Thranduils Gesicht schließlich entspannte. Obwohl die Finger des Elben kräftig waren, fühlten sie sich doch klein in der groben Pranke des Zwerges an. Es war ein schönes Gefühl und für einen Moment entbrannte in Thorin der Wunsch Thranduils Hände für immer in den seinen spüren zu wollen, daher schmerzte ihn die Frage, die er nun stellte umso mehr. „Wann werdet ihr weiter reiten?“ 

„Bald“, bekannte der Elbenkönig, indem er dem Zwerg seine Hand entzog. „Der Ritt war lang und meine Soldaten sehnen sich nach ihren Familien.“

„Ich möchte aber nicht schon wieder von dir scheiden“, bekannte Thorin bestürzt.

Thranduil lächelte traurig. „Es wäre besser, du würdest mich vergessen. Wir leben in verschiedenen Welten, Thorin. Selbst wenn wir alle Zeit auf Erden hätten, würde sich doch nichts an dieser Tatsache ändern lassen.“

„Wie könnte ich dich vergessen, wo mein Herz sich doch jeden Moment seines Daseins nach dir sehnt?“ eröffnete Thorin dem Elbenkönig.

„Sag das nicht“, wehrte Thranduil ab. „Du bist jung und solltest dir eine Zwergin suchen, die dir Kinder schenkt und mit dir gemeinsam im Erebor leben kann.“

„Ich will aber keine Zwergin!“ begehrte Thorin auf. „Ich will dich.“

Bedauernd schüttelte der Elbenkönig den Kopf. „So sehr ich auch wünschte, dir eine andere Antwort geben zu können, aber das ist unmöglich.“

„Wenn Mahal mit mir ist, werde ich es möglich machen“, entgegnete Thorin stur. „Sag mir wenigstens einen Tag, an dem ich dich wiedersehen kann.“

„Bitte Thorin, lass ab von diesen Gedanken, bevor mich die Vernunft ebenso verlässt wie dich.“ Thranduil flehte ebenso sehr mit den Worten wie seine Augen es taten.

„Wenn du mir keinen Tag nennen willst, werde ich bis in den Grünwald reisen und so lange vor dem Palast ausharren, bis ich dich sehen kann, Mahal sei mein Zeuge.“ Entschlossen ballte Thorin seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Also gut.“ Thranduil seufzte ergeben. „Von jetzt an soll der Mittsommertag der unsere sein. Etwas südlich, kurz bevor der Fluss Celduin in den Langen See fließt, gibt es eine Lichtung am Rand des Grünwalds. Dort wollen wir uns in einem Jahr treffen, wenn die Sonne im Zenit steht, wenn die Valar es gutheißen.“

Obwohl der Gedanke an ein weiteres Jahr ohne den Elbenkönig Thorin schmerzte, war das mehr als Thorin nach diesem Gespräch zu hoffen gewagt hatte, daher stimmte er dem Vorschlag zu. „So sei es.“

Thranduil bekräftigte ihren Pakt mit einem Nicken. „Dann lass uns zu meinem Lager zurückkehren. Die Sonne steht schon tief und bis zu meinem Palast ist es noch ein weiter Weg.“

So schweigend wie sie sich entfernt hatte, gingen sie nun zu den andren Elben zurück. Kaum, dass sie sie erreicht hatten, gab Thranduil den Männern das Zeichen zum Aufbruch, so dass sie ihre Habseligkeiten zusammenpackten und sich erneut für den Rest der Reise rüsteten. In dem Ton eines Mannes, der es gewöhnt war Befehle zu geben, sprach der Elbenkönig mit einer seiner Wachen, die ihm soeben sein Pferd brachte, während Thorin die Gelegenheit nutzte, ebenfalls seinen Beutel zu nehmen, der noch immer unter dem Ahornbaum lag. Gerade wollte er die geschnitzten Tiere hineintun, um sie einem der Zwergenkinder mitzubringen, die ihn immer umringten, wenn er von seinen Streifzügen in die Umgebung des Erebors zurückkehrte, als Thranduil seine Hand nach den kleinen Figuren ausstreckte. 

„Außergewöhnlich. Ein wahres Kunstwerk“, brachte der Elbenkönig seine Bewunderung zum Ausdruck, indem seine Finger über das Geweih des geschnitzten Hirsches fuhren. „Du hast in der Tat viele verborgene Talente, Thorin, Prinz unter dem Berg.“

„Ich schenke ihn dir“, erwiderte Thorin aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus. „Als Erinnerung bis zum unserm nächsten Treffen.“

In einer Geste, die andeutete, dass er das Geschenk zu schätzen wusste, neigte Thranduil den Kopf, dann ließ er die Figur in der Satteltasche seines Pferdes verschwinden. „Ich danke dir, Thorin, auch wenn dies wahrlich keiner Erinnerung bedarf. Lebewohl.“ Mit diesen Worten stieg Thranduil in den Steigbügel und hievte sich elegant auf den Rücken des Pferdes. So als haben sie nur auf dieses Zeichen gewartet, taten es ihm die anderen Elben nach, so dass sich Thorin von den Leibern der Pferde umringt sah. 

„Namárie“, erwiderte Thorin den Abschiedsgruß auf Sindarin und führte seine rechte Hand zu seinem Herzen. Mit einem Blick auf Thorin wiederholte der Elbenkönig die Geste, dann setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung. Pferdeleiber streiften Thorins Schultern und die Geräusche der Tiere, sowie das Klirren der Rüstungen lag in der Luft, während die Elben sich entfernten. Es war dem Zwerg, als würde ein großes Loch in sein Herz gerissen, als er ihnen hinterher sah. Noch immer konnte er Thranduils helles Haar zwischen seinen Kriegern ausmachen und Thorin wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass der Elbenkönig sich noch einmal umdrehen möge, doch Thranduil ritt unbeirrt seines Weges, ohne dem Zwerg noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen. 

Schließlich, als die Elben zwischen den Bäumen nicht mehr auszumachen waren, wandte sich Thorin seufzend ab. Ein weiteres Jahr würde er nun warten müssen, bevor er Thranduil erneut wiedersehen konnte. Unwillkürlich griff seine Hand an die Stelle, wo der Elbenkönig sein Gesicht berührt hatte und ohne, dass er sich dessen bewusst war, spielte dabei ein Lächeln um seine Lippen. Thranduil gefiel also sein Äußeres und trotz seiner Bedenken hatte er die Berührung mit ihm genossen, das hatte Thorin in seinem Blick gesehen. Noch immer schlug sein Herz schneller, wenn er daran dachte und seine Haut kribbelte bei der Erinnerung. 

Gedankenverloren schweifte sein Blick über den Boden, als er etwas an der Stelle im Licht der untergehenden Sonne aufleuchten sah, an der Thranduil auf sein Pferd gestiegen war. Neugierig ging Thorin in die Knie, um sich den Gegenstand genauer zu betrachten. Es war eine silberne Spange, so wie sie die Elben benutzten, um ihre Umhänge zu verschließen. Selig tasteten Thorins Finger über das fein gearbeitete Schmuckstück. Er hatte es nicht gewagt den Elbenkönig um etwas Persönliches zu bitten, doch jetzt hatte er etwas, das er ansehen und berühren konnte, um die Erinnerung an Thranduil lebendig zu halten, bis sie sich wiedersahen. Zusammen mit den übriggebliebenen Holztieren verstaute Thorin die Spange in seinem Beutel, bevor er sich schließlich auf den Weg zurück zum Erebor machte. 

 

Tbc ...


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a time

Kapitel 4

Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows?   
Only time.  
And who can say if your love grows,  
As your heart chose?  
Only time

(Enya, Only time)

 

Nebel lagen über den Baumwipfeln als Thranduil hinaus auf den Balkon seines Palastes trat. Noch war die Sonne hinter den grauen Schleiern eher zu erahnen als zu sehen und die letzten Nachtvögel huschten zurück zu ihren Verstecken, während der Grünwald sich auf einen neuen Tag des ewigen Frühlings vorbereitete. Der Elbenkönig liebte diese Stunden zwischen der Nacht und dem nächsten Tag. Sie waren wunderbar still und dabei nicht dunkel und gaben ihm den Raum, den er brauchte, um nachdenken zu können. 

In den ersten Wochen zurück in Lasgalen waren seine Stunden ausgelastet mit Gesprächen gewesen. Seine Berater, die unter Legolas wachsamen Augen die Geschicke seines Reiches in seiner Abwesenheit geführt hatten, mussten Rechenschaft über die Geschehnisse abgeben. Es hatte mehrere heftige Gefechte mit Orks gegeben, die die Grenzen des Waldes überschritten hatten und auch die verfluchten Spinnen, die sich im Süden eingenistet hatten, waren ein ernstzunehmendes Ärgernis geworden. Außerdem hatte ein halbes Dutzend Elben das Reich verlassen, um zu den Grauen Häfen aufzubrechen. Ihr Verlust schmerzte Thranduil, denn es waren gute Leute gewesen und die Lücke, die sie hinterlassen hatten, würde nur schwer zu füllen sein.

Doch trotz all der schlechten Nachrichten hatte das Wiedersehen mit Legolas sein Herz erwärmt. Obwohl er noch jung an Jahren war, war sein Sohn bedachtsam und klug, Eigenschaften die er eindeutig von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. In Legolas Alter hatte Thranduil nur das Feiern und Kämpfen im Kopf gehabt, erst Orophers Tod hatte ihn zu dem Mann gemacht, der er heute war und er bemühte sich Legolas besser auf sein Schicksal als zukünftiger Herrscher vorzubereiten, als sein Vater es mit ihm gemacht hatte. So manche Nacht hatten sie beisammen gesessen, gespeist, getrunken und geredet, bis zum Sonnenaufgang und obwohl sich Thranduil bemühte es zu verbergen, war Legolas dennoch die Veränderung aufgefallen, die sein Vater seit der Abreise nach Rhûn durchlaufen hatte.

„Was ist auf dem Mittsommerfest geschehen?“ fragte er bei einem ihrer Gespräche unvermittelt.

„Nichts ist geschehen“, gab Thranduil zurück, bevor er seinen Kelch an die Lippen führte und einen weiteren Schluck Wein zu sich nahm.

„Ich kann es in deinem Gesicht sehen, in deinen Augen lesen, Adar“, erwiderte Legolas vorwurfsvoll. „Etwas ist vorgefallen. Etwas, das dein Inneres erschüttert hat.“

Lange Zeit sagte Thranduil nichts und mied den Blick seines Sohnes, indem er die Augen auf den Wein in seinem Kelch gerichtet hielt, dann seufzte er lautlos. „Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Galadriel“, bekannte der Elbenkönig schließlich. „Und sie hat mir nahegelegt eine neue Gefährtin oder einen Gefährten zu wählen.“

Jetzt war es an Legolas zu schweigen. Lange hatten sie nicht mehr über seine Mutter gesprochen, war es doch für beide ein schwieriges Thema. Der Elbenprinz war noch sehr jung gewesen, als seine Mutter starb, so dass er keine Erinnerung an sie hatte und allein ihre Erwähnung weckte so viel Schmerz in Thranduil, dass sie lediglich an den Festen, die den Toten geweiht waren, ihren Namen aussprachen. „Ich denke, sie hat recht“, entgegnete Legolas schließlich. Überrascht hob sein Vater den Blick. „In deiner Abwesenheit habe ich selbst erlebt wie schwer die Last des Herrschens sein kann. Ich weiß du bist stark, Adar, doch ohne jemanden an deiner Seite, der diese Bürde mit dir teilt, wird sie dich irgendwann brechen.“

Es geschah selten, dass etwas Thranduil überraschte, doch in diesem Moment sah er seinen Sohn an, so als habe er ihn nie zuvor gesehen. Er hatte Widerspruch von Legolas erwartet oder zumindest zweifelnde Worte, doch sein Sohn war weiser, als Thranduil es je für möglich gehalten hätte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen würde, noch einmal jemanden zu verlieren, so wie ich deine Mutter verloren habe“, gestand er nach einem weiteren Moment der Stille.

„Wenn wir immer schon an das Ende denken, wird es nie einen Anfang geben“, gab Legolas zu bedenken. „Nur die Valar wissen, was die Zukunft bringt, Adar und es steht uns nicht zu ihre Wege in Frage zu stellen.“ Überwältigt von diesen Worten legte Thranduil seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes und drückte sie, während er gleichzeitig seinen Blick mit Legolas verwob. Worte konnten nicht ausdrücken, wie stolz er auf ihn in diesem Moment war. Dennoch würde er Legolas nichts von der Begegnung erzählen, die sein Herz immer noch in Aufruhr versetzte, zumindest noch nicht. Nicht so lange er sich selbst nicht sicher war, wohin das Ganze führen sollte.

Überhaupt begann sich Thranduil zu fragen, ob es eine Torheit des Alters war, die er begangen hatte, oder ob die Valar es genossen mit ihm zu spielen. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, warum er trotz aller Zweifel den Weg am Erebor vorbei gewählt hatte. Entgegen besseren Wissens hatte er Thorin unbedingt wieder sehen wollen, doch selbst nach diesem fatalen Fehler hätte das Schicksal noch abgewendet werden können, als er den Zwerg schlafend vorgefunden hatte, doch bar aller Vernunft hatte Thranduil seine Männer zur Rast angehalten und ihnen geboten, Thorin mit Respekt zu behandeln. Nur sein Status als ihr König hielt die Männer davon ab, seinen Befehl in Frage zu stellen, doch es war anzunehmen, dass sie dachten, er sei völlig von Sinnen.

Eru und Aule, was war es bloß, das ihn an diesen Zwerg band? Kaum, dass er Thorin erneut in die Augen gesehen hatte, war es um Thranduil geschehen gewesen. Noch nie in seinem langen Leben hatte sich der Elbenkönig zu einem Zwerg hingezogen gefühlt, doch Thorin war etwas besonderes. In dem Jahrzehnt seiner Abwesenheit war tatsächlich ein Mann aus ihm geworden und seine Anziehungskraft auf Thranduil war so stark, dass der Elbenkönig nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu berühren, was umso verwunderlicher war, da es nicht in der Natur der Elben lag Zuneigung zu einem anderen Wesen so schnell körperlich zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Und doch hatte Thranduil nicht widerstehen können Thorins Zopf und seinen Bart zu berühren. Im Gegensatz zum Haar der Elben, das weich wie gesponnene Seide war, war das Haar des Zwerges drahtig und dick gewesen und seine Hand … schwielig, rau und riesig im Vergleich mit seinen Händen und doch hatte Thranduil es genossen Thorins Finger auf den seinen zu spüren. 

Gedankenverloren trat Thranduil zum Geländer des Balkons und sah dabei zu, wie die Sonne den Nebel nach und nach vertrieb. Seit seiner Krönung hatte sein Reich immer Priorität gehabt. Sogar sein eigener Sohn hatte mehr als einmal zurückstecken müssen, weil es dringende Geschicke gab, die keinen Aufschub duldeten und nun war er bereit den hart erkämpften Frieden, dessen Früchte sein Volk genoss, wegen eines Zwerges aufs Spiel zu setzen?

„Mein Herr Thranduil.“ Galion blieb in angemessener Entfernung stehen, den Kopf respektvoll geneigt, während er auf ein Zeichen seines Königs wartete. Der dunkelhaarige Eldar war der einzige, der es wagte die privaten Gemächer des Königs zu betreten, ohne herbeordert worden zu sein. Seit Jahrtausenden war er einer von Thranduils engsten Vertrauten, sein ehrlichster Berater, der es wagte ihm unverblümt die Wahrheit zu sagen und einer der wenigen, die er als Freund bezeichnen würde. Aus diesem Grund hatte er ihn auch nicht mit zum Fest nach Rhûn genommen, obwohl er ihn fast ebenso schmerzlich vermisst hatte wie seinen Sohn, doch Legolas war auf Galions Rat mehr angewiesen gewesen, als Thranduil auf seine Gegenwart auf der Reise. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, so wunderte es Thranduil nicht, dass Galion ihn nun aufsuchte, im Gegenteil er fragte sich eher, warum er so lange damit gezögert hatte.

„Komm näher“, wies Thranduil den Eldar an, ohne sich umzudrehen und einen Moment später stand Galion an seiner Seite.

„Ihr habt wieder nicht geschlafen“, bemerkte der Dunkelhaarige mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen König. Es war eine Feststellung, doch trotzdem schwang ein leiser Vorwurf in den Worten mit. Hier in seinen privaten Gemächern hielt es der Elbenkönig nicht für nötig die Schatten, die sein Gesicht zeichneten, mit einem Zauber zu verbergen. Nur hier konnte er die Maske der Stärke und der Macht abstreifen und einfach nur er selbst sein.

„Es ist die Ruhelosigkeit, die mich von meinem Lager fernhält“, bekannte Thranduil, der weiterhin den Blick auf den Wald gerichtet hielt. „Ich fürchte, die Nacht hält im Augenblick keinen Frieden für mich bereit.“

„Die Männer reden, aber ich denke, das wisst Ihr“, kam Galion zu seinem eigentlichen Anliegen.

Thranduils Mundwinkel kräuselten sich bei diesen Worten. „Es wäre verwunderlicher, wenn sie es nicht tun würden.“

„Dann ist es also wahr.“ 

Amüsiert hob der Elbenkönig die Augenbrauen. „Das käme darauf an, was sie reden.“

„Dass ein Zwerg Euer Augenmerk auf sich gezogen hat ...“, begann Galion seinen Bericht, wobei er bei der Erwähnung Thorins das Gesicht kaum merklich verzog.

„Ich denke, das war offensichtlich“, entgegnete Thranduil.

„... und dass dieser Zwerg der Enkel des Königs unter dem Berg ist“, fuhr der dunkelhaarige Eldar fort.

Der Elbenkönig nickte. „Sein Name ist Thorin und er ist Thrórs Enkelsohn.“

Galion straffte sich. „Ich denke, ich muss Euch nicht daran erinnern, was passiert, wenn die Zwerge davon erfahren?“

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Galion“, erwiderte Thranduil leicht hin. „Es ist nicht mehr als eine harmlose Liebelei, eine Neckerei zum Zeitvertreib. Der Zwerg ist doch kaum mehr als ein Junge.“

„Thranduil, ich weiß es steht mir nicht zu, Euer Wort in Frage zu stellen, doch ich kenne Euch vielleicht besser als jeder andere Eldar in Eurem Reich. Bitte achtet auf meinen Rat und hört auf Euch selbst zum Narren zu halten. Überdenkt Eure Gefühle für den Zwerg. Zum Wohle Lasgalens und zum Wohle Eures eigenen Herzens.“ Mit diesen Worten verneigte sich Galion und zog sich respektvoll zurück. Unwillkürlich schlossen sich Thranduils Finger fest um das Geländer. Er wusste, dass Galion Recht hatte, dass er sie alle in Gefahr brachte, wenn er mit seinem Treiben fortfuhr und doch wusste Thranduil ebenso gut, dass er nicht anders konnte. Dass er es nicht ertragen würde Thorins Avancen abzuweisen. Dass er jetzt bereits die Tage bis zu ihrem Wiedersehen zählte. Dass er bereit war jedes Risiko einzugehen.

 

XXXXXX

Entgegen der Waffenschmiede, wo schiere Kraft und Stärke gefragt waren, war die Silberschmiede ein Ort der Geschicklichkeit und der Fingerfertigkeit. Trotz ihrer groben Hände verstanden sich die Zwerge wie kein anderes Volk darauf Geschmeide herzustellen, das seines Gleichen auf der Welt suchte. Schmuckstücke von Zwergenhand gefertigt, waren sehr begehrt und überall in Mittelerde gefragt. Die Schmiede konnten es sich leisten hohe Preise für ihre Arbeiten zu verlangen und manche waren mit Auftragsarbeiten für Jahre ausgebucht. Obwohl Thorin das Schnitzen mit Holz eher lag, als die Herstellung von Ringen und Ketten, saß er nun fast jeden Tag hier und arbeitete unter dem wachsamen Auge des Silberschmiedmeisters.

Der Gedanke war ihm vor einigen Wochen gekommen, als Frerin gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater zu den Eisenbergen aufgebrochen war, um dort über eine mögliche Trauung von Thorins Bruder mit einer seiner Cousinen zu verhandeln. Die beiden Prinzen unter dem Berg waren nun nach Zwergenmaßstäben im heiratsfähigen Alter und wenn es nach Thrór ging, würden Frerin und sein Bruder Prinzessinnen aus anderen vermögenden Zwergenstämmen ehelichen, um eine dauerhafte Handelsbeziehung zu festigen und die Reiche in der Zukunft zu vereinen. Mahal sei Dank, gab es noch keine konkreten Pläne für Thorins Hochzeit, doch wenn Frerin erst einem Mädchen versprochen war, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sein Vater und sein Großvater eine geeignete Kandidatin für Thorin auserkoren hatten. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder hatte der junge Zwerg nicht vor sich den Wünschen seiner Familie zu beugen. Nein, er hatte seine eigenen Pläne.

„Eine wirklich hübsche Arbeit.“ Die Stimme Balins, der direkt hinter ihm stand, schreckte Thorin aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der alte Zwerg ihn hier finden würde, doch eigentlich gab es kaum einen Ort im Erebor, wo Balin nicht war. Als einer der ältesten Zwerge im Erebor suchten viele seinen Rat und seine Erfahrung und er war Thorin von klein auf in väterlicher Zuneigung zugetan. Tatsächlich war er mehr ein Vater für den jungen Zwerg gewesen, als Thráin es jemals sein konnte. Ihm hatte Thorin sein Herz ausgeschüttet, wenn er Kummer hatte und zu ihm war er gekommen, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste.

„Danke“, gab Thorin zurück und betrachtete kritisch sein Werk.

„Wenn mich meine müden Augen nicht täuschen, ist es ein Brautgeschenk, nicht wahr?“ Neugierig berührte der greise Zwerg das geschmiedete Metall. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Thrór bereits eine Braut für dich ausgesucht hat.“

„Das hat er auch nicht“, gab Thorin zurück, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

Balin stieß hörbar die Luft aus. „So etwas habe ich befürchtet. Mein Junge, ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust.“

„Ich vertraue auf Mahals leitende Hand“, gab Thorin kryptisch zurück.

„Thorin, du bist doch noch so jung, begeh keine Torheit, die du später bereuen wirst“, appellierte Balin an die Vernunft des jüngeren.

Doch Thorin stellte ihm stand einer Antwort eine Gegenfrage: „Warst du je verheiratet, Balin?“

„Nein, das war ich nicht.“ Das Gesicht des greisen Zwerges bekam einen traurigen Ausdruck. „Als ich jung war, gab es einmal eine Zwergin aus Moria, die ich sehr liebte. Ich wollte um sie werben, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Ein verheerendes Feuer in den Mienen tötete nicht nur sie sondern den halben Clan. Danach habe ich nie wieder eine Frau gefunden, die ich so liebte wie sie.“

„Dann verstehst du doch, dass ich so handeln muss, oder Balin?“ drängte Thorin. „Dass ich nicht einfach ignorieren kann, wenn Mahal mich mit einer Liebe beschenkt, die es nur einmal auf Arda geben kann?“ 

„Ich verstehe, dass du so denkst“, erwiderte Balin väterlich. „Doch sage ich dir, dass die Wahl deines Großvaters nicht unbedingt schlecht sein muss. Vielleicht ist es keine Ehe aus Liebe, die entstehen würde, aber nicht immer haben große Gefühle auch Bestand.“

„Du irrst dich, Balin“, gab Thorin entschlossen zurück und tastete nach der elbischen Spange in seiner Hosentasche. „In diesem Fall ist es anders.“

In einer zärtlichen Geste tätschelte Balin seinem Schützling den Nacken. „Ich hoffe es für dich Thorin. Das tue ich wirklich.“

Seit seinem Treffen mit Thranduil bewahrte Thorin die Spange wie einen Schatz auf. Da er es nicht wagte, sie in seiner Kammer zurückzulassen, wo sie von den Dienern gefunden werden konnte, trug er das Schmuckstück immer in der Tasche seiner Hose bei sich. Manchmal ertappte sich Thorin dabei, wie er eine Hand in die Tasche gesteckt hatte und beinah zärtlich über das filigrane Metall strich, so als würde er erneut die Hand des Elbenkönigs liebkosen und nicht selten schlief er in der Nacht mit der Spange in seiner Hand ein. Voller Sehnsucht dachte er daran, wie Thranduil seinen Bart berührt hatte und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, diesen Moment wieder herbeizuführen.

Wie sollte er eine Zwergin heiraten, wo sein Herz doch bereits vergeben war? Allein der Gedanke, eine andere Person außer Thranduil zu ehelichen erschien ihm derart absurd, dass er ihn weit von sich schob. Doch Thorin wusste, dass sein Großvater nicht auf seine Argumente hören würde. Eine Heirat war für ihn weniger eine Angelegenheit des Herzens, als vielmehr ein gutes Geschäft. Daher konnte es für Thorins Dilemma nur einen Ausweg geben: Er würde Thranduil bitten, um ihn werben zu dürfen. In der Tradition der Zwerge kam die Brautwerbung einem Eheversprechen gleich und wenn der Elbenkönig seinem Werben zustimmte, war die Hochzeit praktisch besiegelt.

Deshalb arbeitete Thorin bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an einem Geschenk für Thranduil, um ihm seine Gefühle zu offenbaren und er zählte bereits die Tage bis er es ihm endlich überreichen konnte. 

 

Tbc ...


	5. Chapter 5

Once upon a time

Kapitel 5

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

(Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars)

 

Die Lichtung am Ufer des Celduin, kurz bevor der Fluss in den Langen See mündete, lag in hellem Sonnenlicht, als Thorin sie erreichte. Bereits vor Tagesanbruch hatte er den Erebor verlassen müssen, um rechtzeitig am verabredeten Treffpunkt zu sein, doch er hatte die Mühe mit Freuden in Kauf genommen. Sanft plätscherte der Fluss an ihm vorbei, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben, doch Thorin wusste von den Wasserfällen und den gefährlichen Stromschnellen flussaufwärts im Grünwald, die den Celduin zu einem tückischen Gewässer machten. Das klare Wasser wimmelte nur so vor Fischen, so dass Thorin es bereute keine Angel mitgebracht zu haben. Obwohl die Seestadt weniger als eine Tagesreise vom Erebor entfernt lag, kam nur selten frischer Fisch im Königreich unter dem Berg auf den Tisch und es verlangte Thorin danach, von den Forellen und Barschen zu kosten, die sich arglos im Fluss tummelten. 

Aufgrund der Wanderung unter der warmen Sonne war sein Hemd schweißgetränkt, weshalb der Zwerg es schließlich über den Kopf zog und sich am Flussufer nieder hockte, um sich am Wasser zu erfrischen. Gierig trank Thorin von dem kühlen Nass, doch als er einen Zweig hinter sich knacken hörte, schreckte er auf und fuhr eilends herum, nur um Thranduil im Schatten der Bäume stehen zu sehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihren ersten Treffen war der Elbenkönig mit einer hellen Tunika über der grünen Hose schlicht gekleidet. Das Haar hatte er zurückgebunden und kein Schmuck, der seinen Status verraten würde, zierte sein Haupt oder seinen Körper. Dennoch war der Eldar für Thorin genauso schön und majestätisch, als wenn er in voller Kampfmontur vor ihm stehen würde.

„Mae govannen“, grüßte der Zwerg und legte die rechte Hand auf sein Herz.

„Mae govannen“, erwiderte Thranduil den Gruß, während er aus dem Schatten auf Thorin zutrat.

Ein Moment der Befangenheit entstand, da der Zwerg nicht wusste, ob er es wagen durfte, den Eldar zu berühren und schließlich war es Thranduil, der die Kluft zuerst überwand. Neugierig streifte sein Blick den unbekleideten Oberkörper des Zwerges, folgte dem drahtigen Bart über die Kehle abwärts, wo er in eine dichte Brustbehaarung überging, die sich bis zum Nabel erstreckte und dort in einer verheißungsvollen Spur in Thorins Hosenbund verschwand. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beugte sich Thranduil herunter und ließ seine Hand über das krause Brusthaar tasten, spürte wie sich die Muskeln darunter anspannten und wie Thorins Herz unter seinen Fingern wie wild zu schlagen begann.

„So ähnlich und doch so fremd“, flüsterte der Eldar wie zu sich selbst, dann lächelte er Thorin entschuldigend an. „Wir Elben haben kein Haar an uns, außer auf dem Haupt.“

Wie um diese Behauptung zu prüfen, war es nun Thorin der seine Hand ausstreckte und seine Finger sanft über den kantigen Kiefer des Elben gleiten ließ. Tatsächlich war Thranduils Haut dort völlig glatt, auch seine Kehle und seine Wangen wiesen nicht die leichteste Spur eines Barthaares auf. Es fühlte sich seltsam an und doch wunderschön. Mutig geworden durch den Kontakt schloss Thorin den Abstand zwischen ihnen und beugte sich schließlich vor, um seine Lippen auf die des Elbenkönigs zu pressen. Erleichtert wurde er gewahr, dass Thranduil sich nicht zurückzog, sondern ihm sogar entgegenkam und als sich ihre Münder schließlich fanden, spürte er wie sich die Hände des Elbenkönigs an seinen Schultern abstützten. Thorin selbst hatte seine Finger um Thranduils Gesicht gelegt, als er ihn küsste und es kam ihm vor, als würde er den Elben mit allen Sinnen zugleich aufnehmen. Seite Haut war wie Samt und Seide, sein Körper duftete nach Wald und nach Blumen und sein Mund schmeckte auf eigenartige Weise vertraut und doch wie nichts, was Thorin je zuvor gekostet hatte. 

Am liebsten wollte er in ihn eintauchen, in ihm versinken und es kostete Thorin seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung sein Temperament in Zaum zu halten und sich nicht völlig zu vergessen. Zeit und Raum schienen keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben, nur dieser Kuss war noch wichtig, doch irgendwann brauchten Thorins Lungen Sauerstoff, so dass er sich schließlich von ihm lösen musste. Sein Kopf fühlte sich mit einem mal seltsam leicht an und seine Wangen brannten, als habe ein plötzliches Fieber von ihm Besitz ergriffen, während er atemlos nach Luft schnappte. Ein Blick auf den Elbenkönig sagte ihm, dass Thranduil äußerlich ruhig schien, doch seine Augen leuchteten in dem selben fiebrigen Glanz, der auch in Thorin wütete und seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt, als er sagte: „Komm, raste mit mir am Waldrand. Du musst erschöpft sein nach dem langen Marsch.“

Bereitwillig ließ sich Thorin zu der Stelle führen,wo Thranduil sein Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Auf einem weiten Umhang, der ihnen als Decke dienen würde, waren Brot, Früchte und ein Weinschlauch ausgebreitet, sein weißes Pferd graste einige Meter entfernt. Elegant ließ sich Thranduil auf dem Umhang nieder und Thorin kniete sich nach kurzem Zögern neben ihn, dann begann er seinerseits seinen Proviant aus dem Rucksack zu packen: Trockenfleisch, ein paar Beeren, Spitzpaprika und zwergischer Kuchen. Ohne viele Worte teilten sie ihr Mahl miteinander und Thorin beobachtete zufrieden, dass dem Eldar der Kuchen zu schmecken schien, das Fleisch rührte er jedoch nicht an.

„Wir Elben essen keine Geschöpfe auf Arda“, erklärte der Elbenkönig auf Thorins Nachfrage hin. „Wir betrachten die Tiere als unsere uns anvertrauten Brüder und achten und ehren sie auch über den Tod hinaus.“ Diese Einstellung empfand Thorin zwar seltsam, doch er respektierte die Sitten der Eldar, weshalb er das Thema auf sich beruhen ließ. Nach dem Essen streckten sich die beiden Männer auf dem Umhang aus und genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen. Obwohl die Elben immun gegen Hitze oder Kälte waren, hatte Thranduil seine Tunika abgelegt, um es Thorin gleichzutun. Fasziniert erkundete die grobe Hand des Zwerges den Körper des Elben; strich die feine Biegung der Ohren entlang, bis zu deren sensibler Spitze, was Thranduil sichtlich erschaudern ließ, bevor er sich dessen Brust widmete, die so glatt und weiß war, dass sie fast wie Marmor wirkte, wenn Thorin nicht das Herz gefühlt hätte, das wie ein flatternder Vogel gegen seine Finger pulsierte. In einer zärtlichen Geste legte Thranduil seine Hand auf die des Zwerges und hielt sie so an seinem Platz, während er den Kopf wandte und Thorin aus seinen strahlend hellen Augen intensiv anblickte. 

„Was tun wir hier bloß?“ flüsterte der Elbenkönig voller Kummer. „Wir müssen wirklich den Verstand verloren haben.“

„Wie kann es Wahnsinn sein, was wir fühlen?“ gab Thorin sanft zurück. „Wenn selbst die Götter uns nicht davon abhalten.“

„Die Götter spielen mit uns, Melleth“, erwiderte Thranduil. „Das hier kann keine Zukunft haben. Dein Clan wird es nicht verstehen. Sie werden alles versuchen, um uns voneinander fernzuhalten.“

„Ich weiß und deshalb habe ich das hier gemacht.“ Feierlich zog der Zwerg den Armreif, den er geschmiedet hatte, aus seinem Rucksack hervor und legte ihn auf Thranduils Brust. Das Schmuckstück glänzte und glitzerte im Sonnenlicht, welches durch das Blätterdach herab schien, so dass sich die Augen des Elbenkönigs vor Ehrfurcht weiteten, als er es in die Hand nahm und hin und her drehte. Der Reif war filigran und stark zugleich, mit verschlungenen Mustern, welche mit weißen Steinen besetzt waren. 

„Ist das …?“ fragte Thranduil überwältigt.

Thorin nickte. „Reines Sternenlicht. Der Reif soll ein Versprechen sein, wenn du ihn denn annimmst. Das Versprechen dich zu ehren so lange ich lebe, Mahal sei mein Zeuge.“

„Thorin ..“ Thranduils Stimme klang gepresst vor plötzlich aufwallendem Schmerz.

„Erlaube mir, um dich werben zu dürfen“, fiel ihm der Zwerg ins Wort, nicht Willens den Einwand zur hören, den der Elbenkönig auf der Zunge hatte.

„Thorin, bitte ...“, versuchte es Thranduil erneut.

„Es ist die einzige Chance, die wir haben“, flehte Thorin inständig. „Die einzige Chance an deiner Seite sein zu dürfen.“

Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen versuchte Thranduil an die Vernunft des Zwerges zu appellieren. „Thorin, du weißt nicht, was du da tust.“

„Oh doch, das weiß ich sehr wohl“, entgegnete Thorin bestimmt. „Ich hatte ein ganzes Jahr Zeit darüber nachzudenken und deshalb frage ich dich erneut: Wirst du mir erlauben, um dich zu werben?“

„Wenn es nur um meiner selbst wäre, gäbe es nur eine Antwort, die ich dir geben könnte, doch bin ich für ein ganzes Reich verantwortlich. Ich kann meine Männer nicht um meiner selbst Willen der Gefahr eines Krieges aussetzen.“

„Das muss du nicht. Mein Clan muss mein Werben akzeptieren, so will es unser heiliges Gesetz,“

„Und wenn nicht, wenn dein Großvater um unseretwillen einen Krieg beginnt?“

„Das wird er nicht. Wenn er wirklich uneinsichtig sein sollte, werde ich einen Weg finden, ich verspreche es. Niemand wird unseretwegen leiden müssen. Bitte, Amral, willst du mit mir zusammen sein, so lange ich lebe?“

Eine einsame Träne rann aus Thranduils Augenwinkel, als er schließlich aufgab. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft noch länger dagegen anzukämpfen. „Ja, bei den Valar, das will ich.“

Glück strömte wie warme Glut bei diesen Worten durch Thorins Adern. Bis zuletzt hatte er befürchtet, der Elbenkönig würde sich weiter seiner Gefühle erwehren. „Dann nimm das Geschenk als mein Eheversprechen an. Glaube an unsere Zukunft.“

Thranduil wusste, dass es Wahnsinn war. Dass er sie beide wohl möglich zum Untergang verdammte, doch wenn dem so war, würden sie wenigstens gemeinsam untergehen. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, als er den Reif an seinen bloßen Oberarm klemmte, bevor er sagte: „Ich nehme dein Geschenk an, Thorin, Prinz unter dem Berg und gebe dir mein Versprechen, von jetzt an bis zu dem Tag des Dahinscheidens dich zu ehren, zu respektieren und zu lieben, so wahr mir die Valar helfen mögen.“

„So sei es.“ Überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen beugte sich Thorin über den liegenden Elben und küsste ihn mit aller Inbrunst, die er aufbringen konnte. Er wusste, dass der Elbenkönig mit den Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidung haderte, doch in Thorins jugendlichem Leichtsinn glaubte er, gemeinsam alle Widerstände besiegen zu können. Die erste Hürde war genommen und durch Thranduils Zustimmung war eine große Last von ihm abgefallen. Endlich konnte er den Elben als den seinen bezeichnen und auch wenn er Thranduils ewiges Leben nicht teilen konnte, lagen – so Mahal es guthieß - doch viele gemeinsame Jahre vor ihnen.

Beide Männer waren nach diesem emotionalen Ausbruch völlig erschöpft, so dass sie wieder schweigend nebeneinander lagen, Haut an Haut, sich immer wieder gegenseitig liebkosend und küssend, bis die Sonne ihre tägliche Wanderung fast vollendet hatte. „Ich werde vor dem Winter zum Erebor reisen müssen“, sagte Thranduil irgendwann in die Stille hinein. „Die Gefechte mit den Orks häufen sich seit Monaten und meine Schmiede benötigen Eisenerz für neue Pfeilspitzen.“

„Das ist wunderbar“, gab Thorin glücklich zurück. „Ich hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dich so bald wiederzusehen.“

„Auch mein Herz jubiliert bei dem Gedanken an ein baldiges Wiedersehen“, bekannte der Elbenkönig. „Dennoch wäre es besser, wenn wir die Natur unserer Gefühle vor deinem Großvater noch nicht zu erkennen geben und uns nur im Geheimen im Erebor treffen. Wenn es zu einem Eklat kommt, möchte ich dich in Sicherheit wissen.“

„Du sorgst dich unnötig“, entgegnete der Zwerg. „Niemand aus meinem Clan würde mir etwas antun. Aber was ist mit dir?“

„Lass dies meine Sorge sein“, erwiderte Thranduil. „Ich werde einen Raben schicken, um eine Audienz festlegen zu lassen. Versprich mir, dass unser Eheversprechen bis dahin ein Geheimnis bleibt.“

„Ich verspreche es, obwohl ich es am liebsten in die ganze Welt hinausrufen würde.“ Trunken vor Glück küsste Thorin die Schulter seines Geliebten.

Trotz seiner Befürchtungen konnte Thranduil nicht anders, als bei diesen Worten zu lächeln. Thorins Jugend und seine Begeisterungsfähigkeit ließen in ihm Gefühle aufwallen, die er längst vergessen hatte. „Bald, Melleth“, beschwichtigte er den liebestollen Zwerg. „Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem du es ganz Arda erzählen kannst.“

„Jeder soll wissen, dass du mein bist“, grollte Thorin tief in seiner Kehle und küsste den Elben so heftig, dass sein rauer Bart Spuren auf Thranduils Gesicht hinterließ. „Mein, nur mein.“

Mit einem Seufzen schloss Thranduil die Augen und ergab sich dem Strudel der Gefühle, die Thorin in ihm auslöste. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt sich zu sorgen. Dies konnte er an einem anderen Tag tun. Heute würde er sich dem hingeben, was er sich so lange verwehrt hatte. Endlich fühlte er sich nicht länger hohl, sondern lebendig, voll und ganz. Das Blut pulsierte wieder heiß in seinen Venen und sein Körper vibrierte zu der Melodie, die Thorin in ihm erzeugte.

 

Tbc ...


	6. Chapter 6

Once upon a time

Kapitel 6

Two worlds collide, rival nations,  
It`s a primative clash  
Venting years of frustrations

(Survivor, Burning heart)

 

Die Herbststürme kamen früh in diesem Jahr. Heftig fegten sie über das Land, rissen die Blätter von den Bäumen, deckten in Thal zahlreiche Hütten ab und sprachen vom baldigen Winter, von Schnee und Eis, Ödnis und Stillstand. Die Gänge des Erebor reichten tief bis ins Innere des Berges, so dass die Zwerge vor der Kälte geschützt waren, dennoch mussten bereits jetzt letzte Vorkehrungen getroffen werden. Vorräte für die Kolonie mussten beschafft, Heilkräuter gesammelt und Tiere gejagt werden, ebenso wie Spalten und Löcher im Fels abgedichtet werden mussten, um den eisigen Winden keinen Zugang zu ermöglichen. Obwohl der Grünwald vom Winter verschont werden würde, war jetzt die letzte Gelegenheit den Erebor zu bereisen, bevor Eis und Schnee den Ritt dorthin unmöglich machten. Der Brief, welcher per Rabe eintraf, war an Thrór persönlich adressiert gewesen, dennoch hatte sich die Nachricht, dass eine elbische Delegation nach so langer Zeit wieder einmal den Erebor besuchen würde, wie ein Lauffeuer herum gesprochen. Auf Geheiß ihres Königs schmückten die Zwerge die große Audienzhalle und polierten ihre Waffen, um den Elben ihre Macht und ihren Reichtum zu demonstrieren. 

Trotz des anhaltenden Sturms stand Thorin bereits Stunden vor der Ankunft der Elben auf den Zinnen der Festung, trotzte dem Wind und spähte hinüber zu den Ausläufern des Waldes. Obwohl es erst wenige Monate her war, dass er Thranduil gesehen hatte, klopfte sein Herz in freudiger Erwartung. Zu viele Nächte hatte er sich nach dem Elbenkönig verzehrt und nun war der große Tag endlich gekommen. Thranduils Spange steckte wieder an ihrem angestammten Platz in Thorins Hosentasche und der Zwerg drückte sie fest, als er die Gruppe am Horizont auftauchen sah. Eine weitere Stunde verging, bevor Thorin weitere Einzelheiten ausmachen konnte. Erst dann erkannte er das Dutzend Elben in glänzenden Rüstungen mit dem Banner des Waldlandreiches, welches über die Hügel ritt, ihr König schützend in ihrer Mitte. Im Gegensatz zu den Kriegern trug der Elbenkönig keinen Helm, so dass sein silberblondes Haar im Wind wie gesponnenes Mondlicht leuchtete und Thorin konnte es kaum erwarten, seine Finger erneut durch die weichen Strähnen gleiten zu lassen. Es kam dem Zwergenprinz endlos vor, bis die Elben endlich die Brücke vor dem Erebor erreicht hatten. Die Wachen am Haupttor waren in dicke Mäntel eingehüllt, als die Reiter sie passierten, dann verschwanden sie aus Thorins Blickfeld.

So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, rannte der Zwerg die Treppen hinunter, bis er die äußeren Hallen erreichte, dennoch kam er erst dort an, als die Elben ihre Pferde bereits den Stallburschen übergeben hatten und von einem Krieger in die große Audienzhalle geleitet wurden. Einer Statue gleich in seinem prächtigen Mantel und der Krone des Köngreichs unter dem Berg auf dem Kopf, saß Thrór auf seinem Thron mit dem eingearbeiteten Arkenstein und betrachtete den Einzug der Elben mit unbeweglicher Miene. Thráin zu seiner linken und Frerin zu seiner rechten Seite waren ebenfalls in ihre kostbarsten Gewänder gekleidet und trugen ihre Kronen mit einem Stolz, der den Zwergen eigen war. Dís als Frau war es verwehrt an der Audienz teilzunehmen, weshalb sie ihren Brüdern das Versprechen abgerungen hatte, ihr später den Hergang in allen Einzelheiten zu erzählen. 

Mit wirrem Haar, roten Wangen und ein wenig außer Atem erreichte Thorin seine Familie, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick seines Vaters einbrachte, doch das war ihm gleich, hatte er doch gerade rechtzeitig seinen Platz eingenommen, bevor die Elben das Podium erreichten, auf dem die königliche Familie sie erwartete. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Kriegern, die goldene Rüstungen mit federbesetzten Helmen trugen, war Thranduil in eine helle Robe gehüllt, über der er einen silbernen Mantel trug. Auf dem Haupt thronte jetzt die Krone des Waldlandreiches, die der Jahreszeit entsprechend mit bunten Herbstblättern geschmückt war.

„Sei gegrüßt, Thranduil, Herrscher Lasgalens mit deinem Gefolge“, begrüßte Thrór den Elbenkönig, doch sein Ton war kalt und hart.

„Sei gegrüßt, Thrór, Herrscher Erebors, König unter dem Berg. Seid alle gegrüßt, Volk unter dem Berg“, entgegnete Thranduil mit lauter, klarer Stimme. Sein Blick streifte nach und nach die Mitglieder der königlichen Familie, doch als seine Augen Thorin erreichten, blickte er schnell wieder zurück zum König und der Zwergenprinz wurde gewahr, dass der Elbenkönig über dem Mantel den Armreif trug, den Thorin ihm geschenkt hatte. Diese Erkenntnis ließ Thorins Herz vor Glück anschwellen, bedeutete es doch, dass obwohl sie überein gekommen waren, ihre Beziehung vor den Zwergen geheim zu halten, sich Thranduil trotzdem zu ihm bekannte.

Die Höflichkeit hätte es eigentlich geboten, den Gästen nach der langen Reise Speise und Trank, sowie eine Pause in den Gästequartieren anzubieten, doch Thrór tat nichts dergleichen, sondern fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Lange seid Ihr dem Erebor fern geblieben, was verschafft uns heute die Ehre eines Besuches?“ 

Wenn Thranduil aufgrund der fehlenden Gastlichkeit verärgert war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, stattdessen blieb sein Gesicht neutral, als er antwortete: „Meine Schmiede bedürfen des Eisens aus Euren Mienen, da wir unsere Waffen im fortwährenden Kampf gegen die Kreaturen Mordors aufgerieben haben.“

„Halb Mittelerde schickt Bittsteller um Eisen vom Erebor zu erwerben“, entgegnete Thrór abwehrend. 

„Das mag sein, aber haben wir Elben nicht immer gut für Eure Ware bezahlt?“ fragte Thranduil mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Der Zwergenkönig machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die Preise sind gestiegen, seit Ihr uns das letzte Mal aufgesucht habt.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir trotzdem handelseinig werden“, erwiderte der Elbenkönig.

„Das glaube ich kaum“, gab Thrór eisig zurück. „Im Angesicht der Nachfrage, behalten wir uns vor, mit wem wir Geschäfte machen wollen. Und mit gierigen Elben, die glauben uns durch ihren Zauber betrügen zu können, treiben wir keinen Handel mehr.“

„Großvater!“ entfuhr es Thorin entsetzt über Thrórs Unverschämtheit.

„Still ,Thorin“, zischte Thráin seinem Sohn zu und auch Frerin sah verwundert zu seinem Bruder, der es wagte, vor den Augen aller den König maßregeln zu wollen.

Als habe er den Ausruf seines Geliebten nicht gehört, richtete Thranduil erneut das Wort an Thrór. Zwar waren seine Züge weiterhin ausdruckslos, doch seine Augen schienen Blitze schleudern zu wollen, als er zurückgab: „Es steht Euch natürlich frei den Handel mit uns abzulehnen, aber ich rate Euch dringend, diese Entscheidung zu überdenken. Nur die Valar wissen, was die Zukunft bringt und es mag der Tag kommen, an dem Ihr es seid, die auf uns angewiesen sind.“

„Ist das etwa eine Drohung, dreckiger Elbenhund?“ polterte Thrór während er sich von seinem Thron erhob. Entsetzt nahm Thorin wahr, dass die Zwergenkrieger, die an den Wänden des Raumes Wache standen, die Hände am Heft ihrer Schwerter hatten.

„Nein“, entgegnete Thranduil kalt. „Es ist ein Versprechen. Von heute an bis zum jüngsten Tag wird es keine Beziehungen mehr zwischen den Elben Lasgalens und den Zwergen des Erebors geben, selbst dann nicht, wenn Ihr Euren Fehler bereut. Dies schwöre ich, so wahr mir die Valar helfen.“

„Raus aus meinem Palast! Verlasst sofort mein Reich und wenn je wieder ein Eldar einen Fuß auf den Boden des Erebors setzt, schwöre ich, dass ich Euren Wald in Schutt und Asche legen werde!“ brüllte Thrór außer sich vor Wut.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatten die Elben ihre Waffen gezogen und formierten sich um ihren König, als sich dieser umwandte und unter den feindseligen Blicken der Zwerge ohne ein weiteres Wort die Audienzhalle verließ. 

Im ersten Moment war Thorin wie erstarrt. Eben noch voller Freude fühlte er sich nun, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Panisch wurde er gewahr, dass die Elben dem Ausgang zustrebten, dann rannte er los. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er seinen Vater seinen Namen rufen, doch im Aufruhr der der Audienz nachfolgte, schaffte es Thorin durch die Menge der Zwerge zur Tür in die äußeren Hallen zu schlüpfen. Er erreichte die Elben gerade rechtzeitig, bevor sie die Hallen durchqueren konnten, die zum Haupttor führten, wo sie die bereitgestellten Pferde besteigen würden. Noch immer umringten die Krieger ihren König, um ihn vor potentiellen Gefahren schützen zu können, weshalb Thorin nicht einfach zu ihm durchdringen konnte.

„Thranduil!“ rief er in seiner Not. „Bitte warte!“

„Geh, Thorin, ich beschwöre dich, bleib mir fern“, hörte er Thranduil sagen, doch sehen konnte er ihn durch die Krieger nicht.

„Nicht bevor ich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dir gesprochen habe“, beharrte der Zwergenprinz stur.

Ohne stehenzubleiben gab der Elbenkönig seinen Kriegern ein Zeichen den Zwerg durchzulassen. „Warum kannst du nicht einmal tun, um was ich dich bitte?“ fragte Thranduil und Thorin konnte die Anspannung sehen, die unter dem schönen Gesicht brodelte.

„Weil ich befürchte, dich zu verlieren, wenn ich jetzt nicht mit dir spreche“, antwortete Thorin ehrlich.

Es war Thranduil anzusehen, dass er sich bemühte seine Wut niederzukämpfen. „Es tut mir leid, Melleth“, sagte er, während er versuchte das Chaos um sie herum auszublenden und sich einzig und allein auf Thorin zu konzentrieren. „Nur die Valar wissen, wie sehr ich deinen Anblick herbeigesehnt habe, doch ich wünschte, unser Wiedersehen hätte unter einem bessern Stern gestanden.“

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, gab der Zwerg zurück, dem es schwer fiel mit den hochgewachsenen Elbenkriegern Schritt zu halten. „Mein Großvater ist ein Narr, der nur an seinen eigenen Vorteil denkt.“

„Wenn er nicht zur Besinnung kommt, wird Thrór den Untergang des Erebor herbeiführen, so viel ist sicher. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber unter diesen Umständen wäre es wohl besser, du nimmst dein Geschenk zurück.“ Thranduil machte Anstalten den Armreif von seinem Oberarm zu lösen, doch Thorin hielt ihn am Ellenbogen zurück. „Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich habe dir ein Versprechen gegeben und an dieses Versprechen werde ich mich halten, Mahal sei mein Zeuge.“

Entschieden schüttelte Thranduil den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Wenn Thrór die Wahrheit erfährt, könntest du alles verlieren, Thorin“

„Das ist mir gleich“, gab er Zwerg voller Inbrunst zurück. „Ich kann mich nicht länger dem Willen eines wahnsinnigen Despoten beugen, sondern muss dem folgen, was mein Herz spricht. Und mein Herz will nicht von dir scheiden. Nimm mich mit.“

Für einen Moment wurden die Züge des Elbenkönigs weich. „Das kann ich nicht. Noch nicht, Melleth. Es ist zu gefährlich. Dunkle Mächte ziehen sich im Norden zusammen und es ist gut möglich, dass mein Volk in die Schlacht ziehen muss. Aber ich verspreche bei den Valar, dass ich dich nachholen werde sobald ich kann, wenn dies dein Wille ist. Bis dahin bleib hier bei deinem Clan, bis die Gefahr vorüber ist.“

„Wie kann ich hier warten, wenn du dich in Gefahr begibst?“ begehrte Thorin auf. „Wenn es zum Kampf kommt, will ich an deiner Seite sein.“

„Nein“, erwiderte Thranduil bestimmt. „Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Dies ist nicht mein erster Krieg und vermutlich auch nicht der letzte, doch ich kann nicht gleichzeitig kämpfen und deinen Schutz gewährleisten. So die Valar es gutheißen, werde ich dir einen Raben schicken, wenn die Schlacht siegreich verlaufen ist.“ Während ihres Gespräches hatte die Gruppe die Pferde erreicht, die von den Stallburschen am Halfter gehalten wurden.

Vorsichtig löste der Elbenkönig die Krone aus seinem Haar und schlug sie in ein Tuch ein, bevor er sie in der Satteltasche seines Pferdes verstaute. „Thranduil ...“, klagte der Zwerg unglücklich, doch der Elbenkönig legte ihm bestimmt einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Mein Herz wird hier bei dir bleiben“, murmelte er, bevor er sich herab beugte und Thorin auf die Stirn küsste. Dann wandte er sich ab und stieg auf den unruhig trippelnden Schimmel. Einer nach dem anderen taten es ihm die Elben nach, bis sie ihren König erneut mit ihren Pferden umringt hatten. 

„Namárie“, brachte Thorin stockend hervor, während er gegen die Emotionen ankämpfte, die ihm die Brust zuschnürten. 

„Namárie“, sagte auch Thranduil und das Bedauern war in dem einen Wort deutlich herauszuhören, dann drückte er seinem Pferd die Fersen leicht in die Flanken und die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Thorin blieb zurück und sah ihnen nach, wie sie durch das Tor hinaus galoppierten, die Hand so fest um die Spange in seiner Tasche geschlossen, dass die Nadel sich tief ins Fleisch bohrte. Doch Thorin spürte keinen Schmerz in seinen Fingern, da der Schmerz in seinem Herzen ihn um ein tausendfaches übertraf.

 

Tbc ...


	7. Chapter 7

Once upon a time

 

Kapitel 7

Riders on the storm  
Riders on the storm  
Into this house we`re born  
Into this world we`re thrown  
Like a dog without a bone  
An actor out on loan  
Riders on the storm

(The Doors, Riders on the storm)

 

Immer wieder stieß Thranduil seinem Pferd die Fersen in die Flanken. Längst hatten sie die offene Landschaft hinter sich gelassen und die Grenzen Lasgalens überschritten, doch nichtsdestotrotz trieb der Elbenkönig den Schimmel unbarmherzig zur Eile an. Seine Hände, die die Zügel hielten waren inzwischen taub und steif und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schrie vor Anstrengung, doch Thranduil hieß die Schmerzen mit Freuden willkommen. Obwohl die Pferde seiner Krieger ebenso edle Kreaturen waren wie das seine, schafften sie es nicht mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Wie ein Schatten jagte Thranduil zwischen den Bäumen dahin und riskierte es ein ums andere Mal, dass der Hengst über eine Wurzel stolpern oder sich mit dem Huf in einem Erdloch verfangen könnte. Es ging einfach nicht anders. Die Wut, die tief in seinem Inneren brodelte, leckte mit solcher Macht an seinem Herzen, dass er sie in irgendetwas kanalisieren musste, um nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. 

Es hatte Thranduil seine ganze Kraft gekostet Thorin nicht merken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn der Disput mit seinem Großvater erzürnt hatte. Wenn es nicht wegen seines Geliebten gewesen wäre, hätte Thranduil dem alten Zwerg für die Beleidigung am liebsten sein Schwert in den vom Wahn zerfressenen Schädel getrieben. Doch auch wenn sein Stolz schwer getroffen war, würde Thranduil dennoch nicht als erster zur Waffe greifen. Nein, wenn er die Zwerge angriff, würde Thrór der letzte sein, der litt, wahrscheinlicher war, dass Thorin gezwungen wurde, an vorderster Front zu kämpfen und bei den Valar, um nichts in der Welt würde der Elbenkönig dem Zwergenprinz im Kampf gegenüber stehen wollen. 

Als der Palast des Waldlandreiches endlich vor ihm auftauchte, konnte Thranduil die Erleichterung seines Pferdes förmlich spüren, doch er selbst fühlte nichts dergleichen. Noch immer schwelte die Wut in seinem Inneren und schrie danach zu kämpfen und zu töten. Kaum dass das Pferd zum Stehen gekommen war, sprang der Elbenkönig bereits aus dem Sattel. Trotz der späten Stunde war sofort ein Stallknecht an seiner Seite, um sich um das Tier zu kümmern. Das war auch dringend notwendig, denn der Schimmel war völlig erschöpft. Schaum stand ihm vor dem Maul, er zitterte und sein Körper war von Schweiß bedeckt, so ungestüm hatte ihn Thranduil vorangetrieben. 

Ohne ein Wort an seine Bediensteten zu richten, die herbei geeilt waren, um seinen Befehl entgegen zu nehmen, rauschte der Elbenkönig an ihnen vorbei ins Innere des Palastes. „Adar, wir hatten dich nicht so früh zurück erwartet. Was ist passiert?“ Offenbar war die Kunde über seine Ankunft bereits an Legolas Ohr gedrungen, denn sein Sohn durchschritt in diesem Moment mit sorgenvoll verzogenem Gesicht die Eingangshalle. 

„Ich war ein Narr zu glauben, dass man mit Thrór noch Handel treiben kann. Der Frieden mit den Zwergen des Erebor ist aufkündigt“, informierte Thranduil seinen Sohn knapp. „Wir werden das Eisenerz aus einer anderen Miene besorgen müssen.“

„Ich werde gleich am Morgen Unterhändler in die Eisenberge und nach Moria schicken“, erwiderte Legolas. „In der Hoffnung, dass Thrór sie nicht schon gegen uns aufgehetzt hat.“

Sein Vater quittierte den Vorschlag mit einem Nicken. „Tu das und ruf die Männer zusammen. Wir werden noch heute Nacht nach Norden reiten und die Gefahr von dort ein für alle mal vernichten.“

Überrascht über diese Offenbarung schüttelte der Elbenprinz den Kopf. „Nein, Adar. Ich verstehe, dass du erregt bist, aber du warst seit dem Morgen im Sattel. Sicher, die Bedrohung ist ernst, aber nichts ist es wert, dass du dich dafür aufreibst.“

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du es verstehst, Legolas, aber der Kampf ist mir im Augenblick lieber als ein Nachtlager. Ich würde ohnehin keine Ruhe finden.“ Thranduil wusste, dass es wie eine Flucht aussah und bei den Valar, es war auch eine, doch niemand würde es wagen, dies offen zu äußern, ritten sie doch in den Kampf und nicht um des Davonlaufen willens. Dennoch konnte der Elbenkönig im Moment nicht genug Abstand zwischen sich und den Erebor bringen und vielleicht würde ihm die Reise in den Norden helfen den Kopf frei zu bekommen und ihn eine Entscheidung über Thorins Verbleib treffen lassen. Zwar hatte er dem Ansinnen des Zwerges ohne zu Zögern zugestimmt, zu ihm in den Grünwald zu kommen, doch wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er dies einem Impuls folgend und nur unter dem Druck der Ereignisse getan. Bisher hatte er noch nicht den Mut gefunden seinem Sohn die Beziehung zu Thorin zu erklären. Zwar hatte Legolas den Armreif gesehen, doch seine Bedeutung hatte er nicht erkannt. Wenn er Thorin wirklich zu sich holen wollte, musste er ihm die Wahrheit sagen, doch jetzt war weder der Zeitpunkt noch der Ort dafür.

„Und wenn sich die Zwerge in deiner Abwesenheit gegen uns erheben?“ holte Legolas seinen Vater aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Auch wenn Thrórs Verstand umnachtet ist, werden die Zwerge dem Wald fernbleiben“, beschwichtigte Thranduil seinen Sohn. „Er mag ein Despot sein, aber er ist kein vollkommener Narr.“

„Trotzdem Adar, triff keine voreiligen Entscheidungen“, bat der Elbenprinz seinen Vater inständig. „Handle mit Bedacht, so wie du es mir beigebracht hast.“

In einer väterlichen Geste legte Thranduil seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie fest. „Es gibt Zeiten des Abwartens und Zeiten des Handelns, Legolas, und auch wenn ich dich ungern erneut mit der Bürde des Herrschens belasten will, bleibt mir doch keine andere Wahl.“

 

XXXXXX

 

„Ich habe alles versucht, aber er will nicht mit sich reden lassen. Du wirst dich Morgen vor dem Rat verantworten müssen.“ Niedergeschlagen ließ sich Balin neben Thorin auf dessen Bett nieder. Direkt nachdem die Elben den Erebor verlassen hatten, war er von den königlichen Wachen verhaftet und in seine Kammer eskortiert worden, als wäre er ein Dieb oder Schlimmeres. Zuerst war er aufgrund der entwürdigenden Behandlung verwirrt, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass genug Zwerge seinen Abschied von Thranduil mit angesehen hatten, um aus seinem Benehmen ihre eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen und den König darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Seitdem war ein Tag vergangen, an dem er das Zimmer nur dann verlassen durfte, wenn er sich erleichtern musste. Weder sein Vater noch jemand anders aus der Familie hatte ihn in dieser Zeit aufgesucht, lediglich Balin und Thorins engster Freund Dwalin waren zu ihm gekommen, um ihm Essen zu bringen und ihm ihre Unterstützung zuzusichern, dennoch spürte Thorin kein Bedauern über sein Tun, wie es vielleicht von ihm erwartet wurde. Im Gegenteil, er hatte vor hoch erhobenen Hauptes den Ratssaal zu durchschreiten, wenn man ihn vor den König zitierte.

„Lass es gut sein, Balin“, entgegnete Thorin daher. „Mein Großvater ist schon lange jenseits des Punktes, an dem man einen Ratschlag anhört.“

„Dann kommt es darauf an, dass du dich reumütig zeigst“, schlug Balin vor. „Du musst sagen, der Elbenkönig habe dich verhext.“

Vehement schüttelte Thorin den Kopf. „Nein, das kann ich nicht und das werde ich nicht. Ich werde zu dem stehen, was ich empfinde, Balin, mit allen Konsequenzen, die darauf folgen werden.“

Bekümmert seufzte Balin auf. „Ich fürchte um dich, Junge. Deine Besessenheit für diesen Elben wird noch dein Untergang sein, Thorin.“

Sehnsüchtig blickte Thorin hinüber zu dem kleinen Fenster, das die Kammer im Berg mit Licht und Luft versorgte. „Vielleicht ist das so, aber vielleicht ist es auch eine Befreiung von diesem Leben, das mir schon viel zu lange Ketten angelegt hat.“

Abwägend wiegte Balin den Kopf. Er kannte Thorin von Geburt an, wusste von seinem Eigensinn und seinem Freiheitsdrang und liebte den Prinzen wie einen Sohn, doch gerade deshalb ließ er nichts unversucht, um ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. „Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich immer gutheiße, was dein Großvater tut, aber er ist unser König, Thorin, und als solcher bist du ihm zur Treue verpflichtet.“

„Ich werde niemandem die Treue halten, der mich nicht respektiert, sondern mich nur für seine Zwecke benutzt. Lieber gehe ich fort“, erwiderte Thorin leidenschaftlich.

„Nein, Thorin, das kannst du nicht“, wehrte Balin erschrocken ab. „Ein Zwerg gehört zu seinem Clan.“

„Nicht wenn der Clan mir verwehrt, so zu sein wie ich bin und zu lieben wen ich will.“ Entschlossen packten Thorins Finger die Spange in seiner Hosentasche und drückten sie fest. „Dann bin ich ohne meinen Clan besser dran.“

Verzweifelt fuhr sich Balin durch die dichten weißen Haare. Warum nur mussten die Männer aus Durins Haus nur so stur sein? So wie er Thrór kannte, würde er kein Erbarmen mit seinem Enkel zeigen und wenn Thorin nicht nachgab, würde es eine Katastrophe geben. „Mahal steh uns bei“, murmelte er bedrückt, als an den morgigen Tag dachte.

XXXXXX

Schweigend trat Thorin mit den Männern, die ihn geholt hatten, in den Saal. Trotz seines Alters und seiner Weisheit war Balin kein Mitglied des Rates, weshalb er draußen vor der Tür warten musste. Da sie nur in kleiner Runde tagten, hatte Thrór auf die königlichen Gewänder verzichtet, lediglich seine Krone trug er auf dem Kopf. Thráin, der wie so oft an seiner Seite saß, schüttelte beim Anblick seines Zweitgeborenen den Kopf, so als könne er die Schande, die Thorin über sie gebracht hatte, einfach nicht begreifen. Frerin indes, der ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Rates war, wagte es nicht seinem Bruder in die Augen zu sehen, sondern starrte stattdessen auf die blankpolierte Tischplatte.

„Thorin“, begann sein Großvater, nachdem der Zwergenprinz unmittelbar vor dem Ratstisch zum Stehen gekommen war, „wir sind heute zusammen gekommen, um über deine Verfehlung zu urteilen dich mit den Elben hinter unserem Rücken verschworen zu haben. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?“

„Wenn es eine Verschwörung ist, in Liebe mit einem Angehörigen der Eldar verbunden zu sein, dann erkläre ich mich schuldig“, bekannte Thorin furchtlos. „Doch schwöre ich bei Mahal, keine Geheimnisse der Zwerge preisgegeben oder meinem Volk anderweitig Schaden zugefügt zu haben.“

„Was soll das bedeuten?“ fuhr Thráin auf. „Erkläre dich, Sohn!“

„Die Götter haben es so bestimmt, dass ich vor langer Zeit in Liebe zum Herrscher Lasgalens entbrannte und vor fünf Monaten habe ich um sein Einverständnis gebeten, um ihn werben zu dürfen und er hat es angenommen.“

„Du lügst!“ polterte Thrór. „Kein Zwerg würde jemals um einen Elben freien.“

„Hast du den Armreif nicht gesehen, den er am linken Arm trug?“ fragte Thorin triumphierend. „Er ist durch meine Hand in der Silberschmiede des Erebor entstanden, der Schmiedemeister ist mein Zeuge.“

„Wie kannst du nur“, zischte Thráin. „Weißt du, welche Schande du über uns bringst? Mein Fleisch und Blut verbunden mit einem Elben.“

„Es spielt keine Rolle, dass er dein Geschenk angenommen hat“, gab Thrór eisig zurück. „Die Brautwerbung mit einem Elben ist in Mahals Augen nichts wert.“

„Da irrst du dich, Großvater“, hielt Thorin ruhig dagegen „Ich habe monatelang die heiligen Schriften gewälzt und an keiner Stelle ist die Rede davon, dass der Ehepartner ein Zwerg sein muss.“

„Ich bin hier der König und ich mache die Gesetze“, knurrte Thrór gereizt. „Wenn der Elbenkönig glaubt, er bekäme einen Fuß in den Erebor, indem er meinen Enkel ehelicht, hat er sich geirrt. Eher töte ich euch beide bevor ich das zulasse.“

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, erwiderte Thorin und breitete seine Arme aus. „Denn eher sterbe ich, als weiter deiner Willkür ausgesetzt zu sein.“

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man einem Zwerg nicht zugetraut hätte, sprang Thráin vom Stuhl auf und schlug seinen Sohn so heftig ins Gesicht, dass Thorins Kopf zur Seite geschleudert wurde. „Wie kannst du es wagen so mit deinem König zu sprechen? Wenn du ein richtiger Sohn Durins wärst, wüsstest du, dass der Clan immer vor den eigenen Interessen kommt.“

Thorins Wange brannte von der tatsächlichen und der verbalen Ohrfeige, die er bekommen hatte, dennoch wich er keinen Zentimeter vor seinem Vater zurück. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Zorn, als er schließlich ein Ende unter diese Farce setzte. „Dann entsage ich meinem Clan, wenn er nicht akzeptieren kann, für wen mein Herz schlägt. Ab heute bin ich kein Sohn Durins mehr. Ich habe keinen König, keinen Großvater und keinen Vater mehr. Ab heute bin ich Thorin, Sohn von niemandem.“

„Thorin! Nicht!“ Der Ausruf des Entsetzens war das erste Mal, dass sich Frerin zu Wort meldete, doch es war zu spät.

„Dann sei es so.“ Thrórs Gesicht war eine Maske der Wut, als er dem Ratsschreiber ein Zeichen gab, seinen Willen zu Papier zu bringen. „Ich, Thrór, Herrscher über das Königreich Erebor, König unter dem Berg, bestimme, dass Thorin ab heute kein Angehöriger des Volkes unter dem Berge mehr ist. Ich verbanne ihn von meinem Land. Bei Sonnenaufgang wird er den Erebor verlassen mit nicht mehr Habseligkeiten, als er tragen kann und wenn er jemals wieder einen Fuß auf dieses Land setzt, soll er für den Rest seines Lebens eingesperrt werden. Das ist mein Urteilsspruch. Wachen, bringt ihn fort.“

Entsetzen ob dieses harten Richtspruchs spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern von Frerin, Thráin und den meisten Angehörigen des Rates. Man hatte angenommen, dass Thorin als Mitglied der königlichen Familie milde bestraft werden würde, doch als der König düster in die Runde blickte, wagte niemand zu widersprechen. Schweigend traten die Wachen an Thorins Seite und fassten ihn an den Schultern, doch der junge Zwerg riss sich los. „Ihr braucht mich nicht zu führen. Ich kenne den Weg.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging eskortiert von den beiden Wachen zurück zu seinen Gemächern. 

XXXXXX

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.“ Schulter an Schulter saß Thorin mit seiner Schwester auf den Pelzen, die vor dem Kamin in seinem Zimmer ausgebreitet lagen. Kaum, dass sie von der Verbannung ihres Bruders erfahren hatte, war Dís in Thorins Kammer gestürmt und hatte sich trotz des heftigen Protests der Wachen, geweigert sie wieder zu verlassen. Ebenso wie alle Durins verfügte die junge Zwergin über einen immensen Dickkopf und da die Männer keine Gefahr in dem Mädchen sahen, ließen sie sie schließlich gewähren. Die großen dunklen Augen, die Dís von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, schwammen in Tränen, als sie ihren Bruder ansah. Auch Thorin war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, seine Geschwister im Erebor zurückzulassen, aber es war nicht so als ob er eine Wahl hatte. 

„Glaub mir, es ist besser so“, gab er so leicht wie möglich zurück. „Es ist für alle besser, wenn ich den Erebor verlasse. Eigentlich habe ich niemals hierher gehört.“

„Das stimmt nicht, Thorin, wir hatten auch glückliche Zeiten, damals als Kinder. Und was wird nun aus mir? Du weißt wie Großvater sein kann und dass Vater sich niemals gegen ihn stellen wird.“ Es stimmte, Thráin hatte kein Rückrad, wenn es darum ging, seine Meinung gegenüber Thrór zu vertreten. Von Anfang an hatte er seinen Vater über die Kinder bestimmen lassen und im Gegensatz zu anderen Zwergengroßeltern, die ihre Enkelkinder nach Strich und Faden verwöhnten, war für Thrór lediglich wichtig gewesen, sie zu „echten“ Durins zu erziehen. Sie lernten, wie sie sich zu benehmen hatten, was sie tun und lassen durften, aber mit Liebe hatte das nichts zu tun. Selten richtete Thrór ein freundliches Wort an sie und auch Thráin entfremdete sich immer mehr von seinen Kindern, je älter sie wurden. Noch schlimmer wurde es, als ihre Mutter kurz nach Dís Geburt an einer kurzen und schweren Krankheit verstarb. Von diesem Moment an hatten die drei Geschwister nur noch einander und vielleicht war es diesem Umstand geschuldet, der sie zusammen schweißte, obwohl sie doch sehr unterschiedlich waren. Während Thorin schon immer ein unruhiger Freigeist war, geriet Dís mehr nach ihrer Mutter in ihrer ruhigen und freundlichen Art. Frerin hingegen war ängstlich und konfliktscheu genau wie sein Vater, weshalb Thorin im Stillen fürchtete, dass er einmal genauso unter Thrórs Kontrolle enden würde wie Thráin. 

„Wenn alles gut geht, wirst du auch nicht mehr lange hier sein“, versuchte Thorin seine Schwester aufzubauen. Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage kam es ihm ewig her vor, doch tatsächlich war es erst vor einem Monat gewesen, als ihm Dís anvertraut hatte, dass einer der Silberschmiede ihr den Hof machte und mit ihrem Einverständnis Thrór um ihre Hand fragen würde. Seiner Familie gehörte ein Anwesen in Ered Luin, in das er mit ihr ziehen wollte, wenn die Heirat vollzogen worden war.

„Noch hat Großvater nicht eingewilligt“, entgegnete Dís beklommen.

„Warum sollte er nicht?“ erwiderte Thorin. „Víli ist ein angesehener Mann aus einer guten, wohlhabenen Familie. Er wird dich bestimmt glücklich machen.“

„Bist du es, Thorin?“ hakte Dís nach. „Ich meine glücklich. Ist dein Elbenkönig es wirklich wert, das alles in Kauf zu nehmen?“

Nachdenklich blickte Thorin ins Leere. „Es fällt mir schwer darauf in diesem Moment eine eindeutige Antwort zu finden. Mein Herz blutet, weil ich euch verlassen muss, aber es jubiliert, weil ich dann an seiner Seite sein kann.“

„Wenn ich dir wenigstens schreiben könnte“, begann Dís erneut zu klagen, „aber ich weiß ja nicht einmal wohin.“

„Ich werde dir einen Raben mit einem Eichenblatt schicken, sobald ich Thranduils Palast erreicht habe“, entgegnete Thorin zuversichtlich. „Dann weißt du, dass ich angekommen und wohlauf bin.“

Skeptisch legte Dís den Kopf schief. „Weißt du denn überhaupt, wo der Palast ist?“

„Nein, aber darüber mache ich mir jetzt noch keine Sorgen. Ich werde ihn finden, verlass dich darauf.“ Entschlossen packte der Zwerg einen Kompass in die Hosentasche zu der Spange des Elbenkönigs und schnallte sich die lederne Hülle seines Schnitzmessers an den Unterschenkel.

„Möge Mahal über dich wachen, Thorin. Ich hoffe wirklich, du tust das Richtige.“

XXXXXX

Bis spät in die Nacht hatte Thorin mit seiner Schwester vor dem wärmenden Feuer in seiner Kammer gesessen und geredet, bis die Müdigkeit Dís irgendwann übermannte und ihr Kopf gegen seine Schulter sank. Behutsam bettete Thorin die junge Zwergin auf die Felle vor der Feuerstelle, doch er selbst konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Zu viel war in den vergangenen Tagen geschehen. Als es weit nach Mitternacht war, klopfte es schließlich leise an die Tür seiner Kammer. „Thorin“, hörte er Frerins geflüsterte Stimme durch das Holz. „Bist du noch wach?“

Ohne zu zögern trat der angesprochene Zwerg an die Tür und ließ seinen Bruder herein. Frerins Blick sprach von Scham und Trauer, als er auf Zehenspitzen durch den geöffneten Spalt schlüpfte, während draußen auf dem Gang die Wachen schnarchten. „Es tut mir so leid“, begann Frerin, kaum dass Thorin die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. „Ich wollte etwas sagen, wollte es wirklich, aber dann hat mich der Mut verlassen.“

In einer tröstenden Geste packte Thorin seinen Bruder an der Schulter. „Es ist schon gut. Es war nicht deine Schuld.“

„Doch, das ist es“, entgegnete Frerin bedrückt. „Hätten wir damals nicht die Elben getroffen, hätte ich dich zurück gehalten, dann wärst du diesem Thranduil niemals begegnet.“

Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Frerin, es war Mahals Wille, dass wir uns begegnet sind und ich bin dankbar dafür. Seit ich Thranduil kenne, habe ich erst das Gefühl sehen gelernt zu haben. Durch ihn erlebe ich eine ganz neue Welt.“

„Aber seinetwegen verlierst du dein Zuhause“, gab der Ältere zu bedenken.

„Der Erebor ist schon lange nicht mehr mein Zuhause“, widersprach Thorin. „Er ist mein Gefängnis und wenn es euch nicht gegeben hätte, dich und Dís wäre ich schon längst davongelaufen.“

Unglücklich sackten Frerins Schultern nach vorn. „Und jetzt gehst du und lässt mich mit dieser Bürde allein.“

„Ist es nicht so, dass deine Braut im Frühling in den Erebor kommt?“ fragte der jüngere Zwerg. „Die Zeit bis dahin wirst du schon überstehen und wenn Berís erst einmal hier ist, wirst du gar keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, an mich zu denken.“

„Ich werde immer an dich denken, Thorin“, erwiderte Frerin ernst.

„Und ich an dich, Frerin.“ Für einen kurzen Moment lagen sich die Brüder in den Armen, dann löste sich Thorin von seinem Bruder. „Ich weiß, ich verlange viel, aber ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten?“

Gespannt zog Frerin die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sag schon, um was geht es?“

„Du musst für mich einen Raben mit einem Brief in den Grünwald schicken, in dem du den Elben mitteilst, dass ich auf dem Weg zu ihnen bin“, formulierte Thorin sein Anliegen. „Wirst du das für mich tun, Frerin?“

Nervös biss der Ältere auf seiner Unterlippe herum, dann nickte er zögerlich. „Ich werde es versuchen. Du weißt, dass die Falkner die Vögel streng unter Verschluss halten.“

„Dir wird schon etwas einfallen“, machte Thorin seinem Bruder Mut. „Und jetzt geh, Frerin.“

Thorin war schon im Begriff die Tür seiner Kammer erneut zu öffnen, als ihn sein Bruder zurückhielt. „Eins noch, ich war vorhin in der Waffenkammer und habe dir das hier mitgebracht. Thrór hat verfügt, dass du kein Schwert bei dir tragen darfst, aber von einem Dolch hat er nicht gesprochen.“

Die Waffe, die Frerin ihm hinhielt, war schmucklos, die Klinge leicht angelaufen und mit einem einfachen Griff versehen, doch Thorin wusste, dass sie auf seiner Wanderung wohl möglich über Leben und Tod entscheiden konnte. „Danke, Frerin. Den werde ich gut gebrauchen können.“ In einer brüderlichen Geste legte Thorin seinem Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Versprich mir, auf dich acht zu geben, ja Thorin?“ Trotz des schwachen Feuerscheins war sich Thorin sicher, Tränen in den Augen seines Bruders blitzen zu sehen. Von klein auf hatte Frerin immer auf ihn aufgepasst, doch dahin wo Thorin nun gehen würde, konnte sein großer Bruder ihn nicht begleiten. Von jetzt an würde er auf sich selbst gestellt sein.

„Das verspreche ich dir“, erwiderte Thorin feierlich. „Glaub mir, ich habe nicht vor schon sobald in die Hallen unserer Vorväter einzuziehen.“

Frerin nickte schwach. „Falls ich Morgen nicht mehr mit dir sprechen darf, sage ich dir jetzt schon einmal Lebewohl, Thorin.“

„Lebewohl, Frerin.“ Thorins Hals fühlte sich bei diesen Worten seltsam dick an. „Und pass auf dich und auf unsere Schwester auf.“

 

Tbc ...


	8. Chapter 8

Once upon a time

Kapitel 8

On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
Like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are

(Sting, Fragile)

Wehmütig ließ Thorin den Blick über seine Kammer schweifen. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was er zu Balin gesagt hatte, blutete ihm schon das Herz bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er heute zum letzten Mal hier stand. Es waren nicht die Möbel, die ihm fehlen würden, sondern der ganze Erebor. Hier war er aufgewachsen, hatte alles gelernt, was er heute wusste und hier hatten sie seine Mutter nach ihrem Tod beerdigt. Auch wenn er gesagt hatte, dass er das Reich unter dem Berg nicht als sein Zuhause empfand, so stimmte das doch nicht wirklich. Es waren sein Vater und sein Großvater, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass er sich mehr und mehr wie ein Fremder im Erebor fühlte, doch seine Geschwister, die anderen Zwerge und seine Heimat an und für sich, würden ihm furchtbar fehlen. Zumal er nicht wusste, wie ihn die Elben aufnehmen würden. Dass Thranduil ihn liebte und alles dafür tun würde, damit Thorin sich im Grünwald wohlfühlte, daran zweifelte der Zwergenprinz nicht, aber ob die anderen Elben ihn akzeptieren würden, war eine ganz andere Frage. Dennoch würde Thorin keinen Rückzieher machen, dafür hatte er sich bereits zu weit vorgewagt. 

Auch ohne ein Stundenglas wusste Thorin, dass es nun Zeit war, denn durch das kleine Fenster hoch oben an der Wand fielen bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in den Raum. Seine Schwester war nachts irgendwann so weit aufgewacht, dass sie zur Tür und in ihr eigenes Zimmer gewankt war. So weit es Thorin anging, war es besser so. Ein tränenreicher Abschied mit Dís würde es ihm noch schwerer machen zu gehen. Wenn Frerin so dachte wie er selbst, würde er ihn ebenfalls nicht mehr sehen. Zwischen ihnen war alles gesagt und Thorins Scheiden würde nicht einfacher werden, wenn Frerin ihn aus dem Berg geleitete. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es seinem Bruder gelungen war, einen Vogel zum Grünwald zu schicken, um sein Kommern anzukündigen. 

Ein letztes Mal strichen seine Finger über die Decken auf seinem Bett, tasteten über den steinernen Kaminsims und über den Tisch aus grobem Holz, dann klopfte es an die Tür, so dass sich Thorin unwillkürlich straffte. Ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen nahm der Zwergenprinz sein Bündel vom Bett und warf sich den dicken Fellmantel über. Schweigend brachten ihn die beiden Wachen hinunter zum Tor, wo bereits Dwalin und Balin auf ihn warteten. 

Der alte Zwerg hatte Tränen in den Augen und auch Dwalin, der sonst ein echter Haudegen war, wirkte bedrückt, als er Thorin die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ich habe darum gebeten, dich als Eskorte begleiten zu dürfen, aber der König hat es mir verweigert“, sagte der Zwerg. „Immerhin habe ich ihn überreden können, dir Schlingen mitgeben zu dürfen und einen Bogen zum Jagen.“

„Danke, Dwalin.“ Erfreut nahm Thorin die Sachen entgegen und verstaute sie in seinem Beutel. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wie du weißt, kann ich mich meiner Haut gut wehren.“ Unzählige Male hatten sich die beiden Zwerge im Kampf gemessen, hatten zusammen gerungen oder sich im Axtwerfen geübt, um danach gemeinsam zu lachen und zu schmausen.

„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Dwalin, der offenbar die gleiche Erinnerung hatte wie sein Freund. „Trotzdem wünschte ich, dass ich irgendetwas tun könnte.“

„Das kannst du“, entgegnete Thorin sofort. „Pass auf meinen Bruder auf, ja Dwalin? Und auf meine Schwester. Egal was kommt, sorge dafür, dass sie in Sicherheit sind.“

„Ich verspreche es, Thorin. Ich werde sie beschützen, als wären es meine Geschwister“, versprach Dwalin mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder Balin, der sich nun ebenfalls von Thorin verabschieden wollte. 

„Mein Junge, dich gehen zu sehen, erfüllt mich mit großer Trauer“, bekannte der alte Zwerg. „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht dein Vater, aber da Thráin nicht hier ist ...“

„... was ich auch nicht erwartet habe“, fiel ihm Thorin ins Wort. Tatsächlich war er froh, dass sein Vater nicht gekommen war, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden, da Thorin keine Ahnung hatte, was er ihm sagen sollte. Früher hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der er geglaubt hatte, sein Vater würde ihn lieben, doch inzwischen war sich Thorin da nicht mehr sicher. 

„Jedenfalls hoffe ich von ganzem Herze, dass sich die Dinge ändern werden und auch wenn im Augenblick alles verloren scheint, dass du eines Tages wieder den Weg nach Hause finden wirst“, führte Balin zu Ende, was er hatte sagen wollen.

„Das hoffe ich auch, Balin. Das tue ich wirklich“, erwiderte Thorin, bevor er die beiden Zwerge nacheinander in die Arme nahm.

„Pass auf dich auf, Thorin“, murmelte Balin, als er in einer zärtlichen Geste seine Stirn an die Thorins presste. „Möge Mahal über dich wachen.“

„Und über dich, Balin“, gab Thorin zurück, „und dich, Dwalin und über alle anderen Zwerge des Erebor.“

Nachdem nun alles gesagt war, was man sagen konnte, gab Balin dem Zwergenprinz noch ein Vorratspaket mit, welches er aus der Küche besorgt hatte und welches Thorin ebenfalls in seinem Bündel verstaute. Dann schulterte Thorin seine Sachen und trat durch das Tor nach draußen. Die Luft, die ihm entgegen schlug, war feucht und kalt. Dichte Nebel lagen über dem Tal und der Seestadt, nur der Einsame Berg ragte wie eine zerklüftete Nadel aus dem Grau empor, so dass Thorin die Siedlungen der Menschen nicht sehen konnte. Als er sich umdrehte, um seinen Freunden ein letztes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, hatten die Wachen hinter ihm ihre Lanzen gekreuzt, auch wenn sie nicht glücklich dabei aussahen, doch sie hatten ihre Befehle und Thorin verstand ihr unmissverständliches Zeichen: Ab jetzt gab es keinen Weg zurück. Hier war er nicht mehr willkommen. Mit einem grimmigen Nicken wandte sich der Zwergenprinz ab und straffte seine Schultern, bevor er sich auf den Weg über die Hügelkette zum Grünwald machte.

XXXXXX

Es war lange her, dass Thranduil das letzte Mal gen Norden gezogen war. Mit Ausnahme der elbischen Feste zog er es vor den Grünwald nicht zu verlassen. Auch in diesem Fall wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn sein Eingreifen nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, doch die Bedrohung kam seinem Reich immer näher und es war zu viel Blut vergossen worden, als dass er noch länger die Augen vor der Gefahr verschließen konnte. Da er außer den berittenen Kriegern auch Fußsoldaten mit in die Schlacht nahm, kamen sie nicht so schnell voran, wie es Thranduil gerne würde. Erst am Morgen des zweiten Tages überquerten sie die verschneiten Berge von Ered Mithrin, dennoch konnten sie bereits von hier die Feuer sehen. Während seine Krieger in einer Senke rasteten, stand Thranduil auf dem Bergkamm und starrte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen ins Tal. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Die Hütten des Dorfes, welche auf der Steppe jenseits der Berge verteilt standen und von vereinzelten Bäumen gegen die scharfen Winde geschützt wurden, brannten lichterloh. Menschen, aus der Entfernung klein wie Ameisen, rannten scheinbar planlos hin und her auf der Suche nach Schutz oder einem besserem Angriffspunkt und über ihnen, wie ein bedrohlicher schwarzer Schatten, zog ein riesige Feuerschlange ihre Kreise.  
XXXXXX

Thorin war noch keine Stunde unterwegs, als der Himmel seine Schleusen öffnete. Heftige Windstöße peitschten den Regen in kalten Sturzbächen vor sich her, so dass sich das Wasser im dicken Fell des Mantels festsog und ihn feucht und schwer machte. Auf den seichten Hügeln, welche den Erebor vom Grünwald trennten, waren keine Bäume die Schutz spenden konnten, sondern nur Büsche und kleine Sträucher, so dass Thorin nichts weiter übrig blieb, als den Kopf tief zwischen die Schultern zu ziehen und Wind und Regen zu trotzen. Sein Haar klebte ihm an der Stirn und den Wangen fest und immer wieder liefen ihm Tropfen von seinem Bart oder seinem Nacken in den Kragen seines Gewandes, so dass er irgendwann das Gefühl hatte trotz der Kleidung nass bis auf die Haut zu sein. Trotzdem ging er stoisch weiter, den Blick immer auf die Bäume vor sich gerichtet. Wenn er erst das dichte Blätterdach des Grünwalds erreichte, würde ihm der Regen nichts mehr anhaben können. Dann würde er eine Rast einlegen, sein Bündel aufschnüren und etwas essen, in der Hoffnung bald von einer elbischen Patrouille gefunden zu werden - falls Frerin den Raben an die Elben geschickt hatte, sonst würde er allein weiter suchen müssen. Doch egal welche der beiden Alternativen am Ende Realität werden würde, alles war besser als weiter ein Spielball der Elemente zu sein.

XXXXXX

Nachdenklich betrachtete Galion den Brief in seinen Händen. In Abwesenheit des Königs unterlag es ihm die eingetroffene Korrespondenz zu sichten und zu entscheiden, ob die Angelegenheit bis zu Thranduils Rückkehr warten konnte oder ein sofortiges Eingreifen von Nöten war. Doch in diesem Fall war er sich nicht so sicher, ob es ratsam war überhaupt etwas zu tun. Der Zwergenprinz war also auf dem Weg nach Lasgalen. Schon in dem Moment in dem Thranduil dem impertinenten Zwerg versprochen hatte ihn in den Grünwald zu holen, wusste Galion, dass dies ein Fehler war. Thorin gehörte nicht hierher, würde es niemals tun. Sein Auftauchen würde nur Unruhe und Ärger in ihr Königreich bringen, warum konnte Thranduil das nicht erkennen? Wieso nur hatte er seinen Rat in den Wind geschlagen, den Zwerg zu vergessen und stattdessen auch noch sein Werbungsgeschenk angenommen? Im Gegensatz zu Legolas, der noch jung an Jahren keine Erfahrung in solchen Dingen hatte, hatte Galion den Armreif sehr wohl als das erkannt was er war. Ein Versprechen. Eine Antwort auf die ewige immer gleiche Frage. 

Galion hatte angenommen, dass Thranduil in seinem Alter und seiner Weisheit über diesen Dingen stand, doch offenbar hatte er sich geirrt. Und nun wollte Thorin scheinbar einfordern, was Thranduil ihm versprochen hatte. Aber der Herrscher Lasgalens war in den Kampf gezogen und würde nicht so rasch zurück sein. Niemand außer ihm selbst hatte den Brief gesehen und wusste, dass der Zwergenprinz auf dem Weg hierher war. Der Grünwald war riesengroß, dunkel und tückisch, wenn man sich nicht auskannte. Galion bezweifelte, dass der junge Zwerg den Palast finden würde, selbst wenn er eine Ahnung hatte, wo er danach suchen musste. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass Thorin darin verloren ging und nie wieder auftauchen würde. Wenn dem so war, würde sich das Problem von selbst erledigen. Der Frieden würde andauern und sie konnten so weiterleben, wie sie es all die Jahrtausende zuvor getan hatten. Dennoch zögerte Galion diese Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen. Thranduil vertraute ihm wie der Freund, der er all die Jahrtausende gewesen war und wenn er Thorin einfach seinem Schicksal überließ, würde er sich dieses Vertrauens als unwürdig erweisen, selbst wenn sein König es niemals erfuhr. Sein Gewissen würde ihm keine Ruhe lassen. Unwillig seufzte Galion auf. Es widerstrebte ihm eine Entscheidung zugunsten des Zwerges zu treffen, doch offenbar hatte er keine andere Wahl.

XXXXXX

Die Stunden vergingen ohne dass Thorin ein Zeichen der Elben gesehen hätte. Abwartend hatte er seinen Proviant verzehrt und ein kleines Feuer in der Hoffnung entzündet, seinen Mantel ein wenig zu trockenen, doch die Zweige am Rande des Waldes waren feucht gewesen, so dass das Feuer mehr Rauch als wärmende Flammen hervorgebracht hatte. Nach ein paar Stunden, die er so dagesessen und gewartet hatte, brach er sein Lager schließlich ab. Die Sonne, die hinter den dicken, grauen Regenwolken kaum zu erahnen war, hatte längst den Zenit überschritten und Thorin konnte es sich nicht leisten, weiter ungeschützt auf den nahenden Abend zu warten. Wenn die Elben bislang noch nicht gekommen waren, würden sie heute vermutlich auch nicht mehr kommen. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als auf eigene Faust ins Innere des Grünwalds vorzudringen und zu versuchen, den Weg zum Palast zu finden. Auch wenn ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war, eine Nacht allein im Wald zu verbringen, doch die Graslande zwischen dem Erebor und Lasgalen waren nicht minder gefährlich, wurden sie doch immer wieder von Wargs und Orks heimgesucht, weshalb Thorin schließlich sein Bündel zusammenpackte und mit allem Mut, den er hatte ins Innere des Waldes strebte.

XXXXXX

Der Rauch brannte in den Lungen. Schwer atmend strich sich Thranduil eine Haarsträhne zurück, die an seinem Gesicht festgeklebt war und sah sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um. Überall lagen tote Menschen, die meisten Wilde oder Dorfbewohner, aber auch ein paar Krieger waren dabei. Den Valar sei Dank gab es im Augenblick noch keine Opfer unter seinen Leuten zu beklagen, doch Thranduil wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein konnte, wenn sie kein Mittel gegen die Feuerschlange fanden. Das Biest, aufgestachelt von den Wilden, die gedacht hatten, dass sie den Drachen für ihre Zwecke einsetzen konnten, indem sie ihn auf die Dörfer hetzten und diese danach plünderten, attackierte wahllos alles und jeden und hinterließ lediglich verbrannte Erde und totes Fleisch. Seit Monaten zerstörte die Feuerschlange im Norden ein Dorf nach dem anderen, wobei sie den Bergen, die die natürliche Grenze zu Lasgalen bildeten, immer näher kam. Das musste ein Ende haben, hier und jetzt. Immer wieder stieß der Drache aus der Luft herab und spie seinen tödlichen Atem aus. Die Menschen gingen mit Schwertern und Lanzen auf ihn los und stachen mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung auf ihn ein, während die Elben ihn mit Pfeilen zu durchbohren versuchten, doch den Drachen schien das nicht zu beeindrucken. Es machte ihn nur noch wilder. Thranduil selbst beobachtete die Feuerschlange aus der Deckung nahe einer brennenden Hütte und legte sich einen Plan zurecht. 

Es gab nur eine Chance den Drachen zu töten und zwar dann, wenn er dicht über dem Boden war, um sein Feuer auszustoßen. Jemand würde sich so auf der Ebene verstecken müssen, dass er praktisch unsichtbar war und dann, wenn die Feuerschlange über ihm war, ihn von unten angehen und ihm eine Lanze in den geöffneten Schlund stoßen, dem einzigen Ort, an dem der Drache nicht von dicken Schuppen bedeckt war. Es würde ein gefährliches Unterfangen sein und die Möglichkeit dabei sein Leben zu verlieren war hoch, dennoch war es die einzige Chance der Bestie Einhalt zu gebieten. Man brauchte Erfahrung und Mut und eine sichere Hand im Angesicht des Todes, so viel war gewiss und aus diesem Grund konnte es nur einen Mann in seiner Armee geben, der diese Aufgabe bewältigen konnte. Von einer vollkommenen Ruhe erfüllt straffte sich der Elbenkönig, bevor er in einer herrischen Geste einen seiner Männer herbei winkte, um ihm den Plan zu erklären.

XXXXXX

Thorin konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er schon durch den Wald irrte. Alles was er wusste war, dass es inzwischen so dunkel war, dass er kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Das ohnehin spärliche Tageslicht, das seinen Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach gefunden hatte, war irgendwann einem immerwährenden Zwielicht gewichen, das es schwer machte einen Weg zwischen den gewaltigen Baumriesen zu finden. Immer wieder stolperte er über Wurzeln oder wurde von Ästen im Gesicht getroffen. Der schwere Mantel hing an ihm wie ein nasser Sack und seine immer noch feuchte Kleidung klebte unangenehm an ihm, so dass Thorin fror, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gefroren hatte. 

Als er wieder einmal strauchelte, musste sich der Zwerg eingestehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte weiter ziehen zu wollen. Er musste wohl oder übel ein Nachtlager aufschlagen. Im Schutz eines großen Findlings legte Thorin schließlich sein Bündel ab. Immerhin war hier das Laub trocken, so dass er wenigstens einiger maßen bequem schlafen würde. Eher tastend als sehend suchte sich der Zwerg ein paar trockene Zweige um ein Feuer zu entfachen. Abgesehen von der Kälte, die bis auf seine Knochen zu gehen schien, wusste Thorin nicht, ob es im Wald vielleicht wilde Tiere gab, die er mit den Flammen fernhalten konnte.

Obwohl er wusste wie wichtig es war mit seinen Mitteln sparsam umzugehen, gelang es Thorin erst beim dritten Versuch mit der Zunderbüchse die Zweige zu entfachen. Dankbar wärmte er seine klammen Finger an den züngelnden Flammen, bevor er den Mantel neben dem Feuer ausbreitete und sich, nur gehüllt in seine Tunika, nah der Feuerstelle zusammenrollte. Doch obwohl der Zwergenprinz völlig erschöpft war, wollte der erlösende Schlaf nicht kommen. Unheimliche Geräusche und dunkle Schatten jenseits des Feuers ließen ihn keine Ruhe finden. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Thorin eine Nacht außerhalb des Erebors verbracht. Natürlich hatte er keine Angst, Mahal bewahre, aber wohl war ihm bei diesem Lager unter freiem Himmel trotzdem nicht. Der anbrechende Morgen sandte bereits sein graues Licht in den Waldd, als Thorin endlich in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel.

XXXXXX

Still, ganz still lag Thranduil in seinem Versteck aus Asche und verkohlten Brettern am Boden und lauschte dem Geräusch seiner Krieger, die dem Plan folgend, die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachen auf sich zu ziehen versuchten. Zwar hatten sie heftig dagegen protestiert, dass ausgerechnet er selbst versuchen würde den Drachen zu töten, doch Thranduil hatte jeden Widerspruch im Keim erstickt. Als König bestimmte er, wer welche Position bekleidete und er hatte entschieden, die Aufgabe des Drachentöters zu übernehmen. Nicht, weil er des Lebens müde war, sondern weil nur er sich im Stande sah aus diesem Kampf siegreich hervor gehen zu können. 

Kaum wagte Thranduil zu atmen, als das dumpfe Geräusch sich bewegender Flügel das Nahen der Feuerschlange ankündigte, dann surrten auch schon die ersten Pfeile vorbei. Er wusste, dass seine Krieger, die sich nicht weit entfernt verschanzt hatten, mit allem was ihnen zur Verfügung stand, den Drachen angreifen würden, um ihn zum Tiefflug, welcher dem Feuerstrahl vorausging, zu bewegen. Er musste nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten. Das verkohlte Holz krachte, als der Schweif des Drachen darüber glitt und es zur Seite fegte, als wären es nur ein paar Strohhalme und ehe sich Thranduil versah, war der gewaltige Leib der Bestie über ihm. Tatsächlich war es ein imposantes Tier: Grüngraue Schuppen bedeckten den Bauch, sowie den restlichen Körper des Drachen und machten ihn beinahe unverwundbar. 

`Mögen die Valar mit mir sein`, dachte Thranduil noch, bevor er sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zur Seite rollte und auf die Beine sprang. Er war in etwa mit den Hinterläufen des Biestes auf gleicher Höhe, doch noch hatte die Feuerschlange ihn nicht bemerkt. Behände, so als erklimme er einen Felsen, sprang Thranduil an den kantigen Schuppen empor, bis er den Rücken erreicht hatte. Obwohl er selbst im Vergleich mit dem Drachen winzig anmutete, schien die Bestie seine Berührungen dennoch gespürt zu haben, denn sie brüllte ungehalten und schüttelte sich heftig, im Versuch ihn herunterzuwerfen, doch so leicht war Thranduil nicht abzuschütteln. Verbissen krallte er sich an die gezackten Rückenschuppen, während er Stück für Stück weiter nach vorne kletterte. Seine Hände bluteten von den scharfen Kanten, an denen er sich festklammerte, doch der Elbenkönig spürte keinen Schmerz. Er war voll und ganz auf seine Mission konzentriert. Trotz der Bemühungen des Biestes erreichte er schließlich die dicken Hornwülste, die über den Augen des Drachen lagen und mit ein paar geschickten Sprüngen hechtete Thranduil abwärts, bis er die dornenbesetzte Nase erreichte.

Wie im Wahn warf der Drache den Kopf hin und her und atmete kleine Stichflammen aus, doch Thranduil ließ sich nicht beirren und gerade als die Bestie erneut zu brüllen ansetzte, stieß sich der Elbenkönig ab und sprang, direkt in den Schlund des Tieres. Der Atem der Feuerschlange stank faulig, nach Schwefel und Verwesung, doch Thranduil hatte keine Zeit sich davor zu ekeln. Furchtlos riss er das Schwert aus seiner Scheide, welche er auf dem Rücken trug, dann rammte er es mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, tief in den Gaumen der Feuerschlange. Die Knochen des Drachen waren hart und der Elbenkönig brauchte beide Arme, um das Schwert voranzutreiben, doch obwohl ihm das Blut entgegen spritzte und ihn besudelte, hielt er nicht inne, bevor er es bis zum Heft im Fleisch des Biestes versenkt hatte. Erst jetzt wagte Thranduil die Flucht, indem er mit ein paar kräftigen Sprüngen aus dem Maul der Feuerschlange sprang. Der Aufprall auf dem Boden war härter als gedacht, so dass es dem Elbenkönig die Beine unter dem Körper wegriss. Hinter ihm brüllte die Feuerschlange furchterregend, während Thranduil versuchte sich zur Seite abzurollen und aufzustehen, um so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sich und das sterbende Tier zu bringen. Doch es war zu spät.

Von einem Moment zum nächsten schien die Luft um ihn herum zu glühen, die Haare auf seinen Armen wurden versenkt, als er sie schützend hochriss und sich gleichzeitig so klein macht, wie er nur konnte. Während seine Rüstung einfach von seinem Körper schmolz und er seiner Tunika dabei zusah, wie sie zu Asche zerfiel, dachte er noch „Es tut mir leid, Thorin“, dann warf sich plötzlich ein Gewicht auf ihn, dass ihm schier die Luft aus den Lungen quetschte. Ein Schrei ertönte so laut und schrill, dass Thranduils Trommelfelle zu platzen drohten. Im Unterbewusstsein fragte er sich noch, ob er es selbst gewesen war, der da geschrien hatte, doch ehe er die Antwort darauf finden konnte, wurde er gewahr, dass er in Flammen aufging und die Gewissheit zu sterben, überlagerte alles, was bis dato wichtig gewesen war.

 

Tbc ….


	9. Chapter 9

Once upon a time

Kapitel 9

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

(Imogen Heap, Hallelujah)

 

Es war Jahre her, dass Thorin zuletzt von seiner Mutter geträumt hatte. Da er noch sehr jung gewesen war als sie starb, hatte er ohnehin nur eine verschwommene Erinnerung an sie, doch ihr Lächeln und wie ihre Stimme geklungen hatte, wenn sie sang, hatte sich unwiderruflich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt. Meist hatte sie gesungen, wenn er traurig gewesen war oder nicht schlafen konnte, während sie ihn in ihre Arme genommen und sanft durch seine Haare gestreichelt hatte. Dann hatte er sich so sicher und beschützt gefühlt, wie an keinem anderen Ort im Erebor.   
Der Traum den Thorin auf dem von Laub bedeckten Boden des Grünwalds von ihr träumte, war jedoch ganz anders als die zuvor, denn in diesem Traum sah er sich selbst, wie er neben dem erloschenen Feuer lag und schlief, während sich seine Mutter über ihn beugte, ihm die Haare zurück strich und ganz nah an seinem Ohr sagte: „Wach auf, Thorin.“

Tatsächlich schlug Thorin unmittelbar in diesem Moment die Augen auf - nur um direkt in die gelben hässlichen Iriden der größten Ratte zu blicken, die der Zwerg je gesehen hatte. „Bei Mahal“, stieß er erschrocken aus, indem er in die Höhe fuhr. „Verschwinde, du Untier!“ Thorin griff nach dem Dolch an seinem Gürtel, doch die Ratte flüchtete bereits außer Reichweite, zwei weitere Artgenossen an ihrer Seite. Benommen durch den Schrecken fuhr sich Thorin über das Gesicht, in dem Versuch den Traum abzuschütteln und richtig wach zu werden. Zwar stellten die Ratten für sein Leben keine Gefahr da, aber aus dem Erebor wusste er nur zu gut, dass die Tiere ein ernstes Ärgernis in den Vorratskammern waren. Oh nein, die Vorräte! Eilig rappelte sich Thorin auf, um nach seinem Bündel zu sehen und was er vorfand, bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Von dem Proviantpaket, welches Balin ihm mitgegeben hatte, war nichts geblieben, außer ein paar angebissenen Brotstücken und einem halb aufgefressenen Apfel. Doch nicht nur die Esswaren hatten sie vertilgt, auch die Feldflasche war ihrer Gier zum Opfer gefallen. Aus mehreren Löchern war das Bier aus der Flasche entwichen und im Boden darunter versickert. 

Wenn er keine Wasserquelle fand, würde Thorin heute durstig bleiben müssen. Seufzend stand der Zwerg auf und klopfte sich Blätter und Erde von seinen Kleidern. Am besten stellte er gleich ein paar Fallen auf und erkundete die Gegend nach Wasser, damit er sich stärken konnte, bevor er seinen Weg zu Thranduils Palast fortsetzte. 

XXXXXX

Bei den Valar, wo steckte dieser Zwerg nur?! Bereits kurz nach dem Eintreffen des Briefes hatte Galion mehrere Patrouillen auf die Suche nach Thorin in den Wald geschickt, doch bei Einbruch der Nacht waren alle zurückgekehrt, ohne den Zwergenrprinzen gefunden zu haben. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass die Männer eine erloschene Feuerstelle am Waldrand gefunden hatten, bestätigte dass sich Thorin überhaupt in Lasgalen aufhielt, doch die Glut war bereits kalt gewesen, als die Elben eingetroffen waren und von dem Zwerg fehlte seitdem jede Spur. Vermutlich war er weiter vom Weg abgekommen, als Galion es für möglich gehalten hatte. Es half nichts, er würde weitere Aufklärungstruppen aussenden müssen, doch zuvor musste er mit Legolas sprechen. Der junge Prinz war schon gestern misstrauisch gewesen, als Galion die Männer ausgesandt hatte, ein zweites Mal würde er nicht mit einer vagen Ausrede davonkommen. Legolas verdiente es, die Wahrheit zu kennen, ganz ohne Zweifel, doch es wäre Galion wirklich lieber gewesen, wenn der König selbst seinem Sohn diese unterbreitet hätte.

XXXXXX

In der elbischen Religion gab es keine Hölle, doch in den tausenden Jahren, die Thranduil auf Arda weilte, hatte er genug Sünden begangen, um dafür eine harte Strafe zu verdienen und das, was er durchlebte, konnte nichts anderes sein, als die Qualen des ewigen Feuers. Es war, als ob er dazu verflucht war den Moment, in dem er in Flammen aufging, immer und immer wieder zu erleben. Da war kein Platz für einen einzigen klaren Gedanken, nur für einen gewaltigen, unbeschreiblichen Schmerz, als das Drachenfeuer seine Haut erfasste und verbrannte, als sei er aus Papier. Thranduils Augen waren blind vor ungeweinter Tränen und seine Lungen angefüllt von giftigem Rauch, der es ihm unmöglich machte zu atmen, oder den Schrei, der sich in ihm aufbaute, nach draußen zu lassen. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, zitterte und zuckte unkontrolliert, bis er ein ums andere Mal den Kampf gegen die Schmerzen verlor und wieder in die schwarze Unendlichkeit eintauchte.

XXXXXX

Nichts, nichts und wieder nichts. Bereits ein Dutzend Male hatte Thorin die Schlingen kontrolliert, die er ausgelegt hatte, doch ohne Erfolg. Kein Tier hatte sich in seine Fallen verirrt. Auch seine Erkundungsgänge hatten nichts neues ergeben, weder hatte er eine Wasserquelle gefunden, noch ein Tier erspäht, das er mit Pfeil und Bogen hätte erlegen können. Abgesehen von den drei Ratten am Morgen hatte Thorin überhaupt noch kein Lebewesen getroffen, doch ihre Hinterlassenschaften zeugten davon, dass es sie gab. Es war, als habe sich der Wald gegen ihn verschworen. Doch Thorin war nicht bereit sich einfach so geschlagen zu geben. Dann würde er eben ohne Proviant weiter nach dem Palast suchen müssen und vielleicht würde sich ja auf dem Weg etwas ergeben.

XXXXXX

Als Thranduil dieses Mal das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte, waren die Schmerzen anders. Es war nicht mehr so, als würde er in einem Flammenstoß stehen, sondern wie ein kontinuierliches Brennen, als hätte man ihn an einem Spieß über dem Feuer aufgehangen und würde ihn langsam grillen. Nicht weit entfernt konnte er die Stimmen seiner Krieger hören, doch der Sinne ihrer Worte wollte seinen benebelten Verstand nicht erreichen. Vage wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich bewegte, nicht aus eigener Kraft und doch waren die schaukelnden Bewegungen eindeutig. Offenbar lag er auf etwas, einer Trage oder einem Wagen, doch er konnte keinen Muskel rühren, um sich dessen zu vergewissern. Selbst seine Augen konnte er nicht öffnen, alles wozu er im Stande war, war einen Laut auszustoßen, der nach einer Mischung aus Stöhnen und Keuchen klang, worauf die Stimmen um ihn herum verstummten. Plötzlich stützte jemand seinen Nacken, während man ihm etwas kühles an die Lippen hielt. Eine Flüssigkeit rann in seinen ausgedöhrten Mund und Thranduil, unfähig zu schlucken, wäre beinah an dem Getränk erstickt. Ein Hustenschauer ließ seinen entkräfteten Körper zittern, bis ihm die Realität erneut entglitt und er zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit sank.

XXXXXX

Es war nicht so, als habe Thorin in seinem Leben nie Durst empfunden, doch nichts was er je erlebt hatte, war vergleichbar mit dem, was er jetzt erlitt. Je länger der Tag andauerte, desto mehr klebte ihm die Zunge an seinem Gaumen und er hatte dröhnende Kopfschmerzen. Ein paar Mal hatte er bereits mit bloßen Händen Löcher in die Erde gegraben, um vielleicht durch Zufall auf Grundwasser zu stoßen, doch ohne Erfolg. In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er versucht auf Rinde oder Blättern zu kauen, die Wirkung jedoch war gleich null gewesen. Hinzu kam, dass er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wohin er sich bewegte. Ein paar Mal kam ihm der Verdacht, dass er im Kreis ging, doch der Wald hatte kaum markante Punkte, so dass er es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte. Mechanisch stolperte er weiter durch die grüne Hölle, immer der Nase nach, bis er an einem Busch mit roten Beeren vorbei kam. Zweifelnd pflückte Thorin ein paar der kleinen Früchte ab und betrachtete sie genauer. Die Beeren waren ihm völlig fremd, glatt und so klein wie Rubine. Prüfend zerquetschte der Zwerg sie in seiner Hand und schnupperte an dem Früchtebrei, überrascht darüber wie saftig sie waren. Ein süßer Duft, wie eine köstliche Mischung aus Kirschen und wilden Erdbeeren, ließ den Speichel in seinen Mund schießen. Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Sie sahen so wunderbar aus und er war so durstig, dass Thorin alle Bedenken über Bord warf und sich gierig den Beerenmatsch in den Mund steckte.

XXXXXX

Wenn man unsterblich ist, verschwendet man kaum einen Gedanken an den Tod. Auch Thranduil hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl sein würde das Leben zu verlieren. In jüngeren Jahren war er davon ausgegangen, eines Tages nach Valinor zu segeln, doch je länger seine Herrschaft im Grünwald andauerte, desto weniger glaubte er daran, eines Tages gen Westen zu ziehen. Obwohl die Mitglieder seines Volkes immer weniger wurden, empfand er es ihnen gegenüber als seine Pflicht zu bleiben, solange auch nur ein Eldar in Lasgalen lebte. Doch wenn er in der Schlacht dem Tod begegnete, dann war er überzeugt davon, selbst eines Tages durch den Hieb eines Schwertes sein Leben auszuhauchen, doch stattdessen würde er nun elend durch den beißenden Odem eines Drachen dahinsiechen.

Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, war es Nacht, als Thranduil das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Das Fuhrwerk, auf dem er wohl lag, stand still und von seinen Kriegern war nichts zu hören, als ihre tiefen Atemzüge. Scheinbar hatte man ihn mit einer Decke oder einem Tuch bedeckt, welches die Schmerzen, die er verspürte noch vergrößerten, doch noch immer konnte Thranduil sich nicht rühren, um den Stoff beiseite zu stoßen. Immerhin war er dieses Mal so klar, dass er die Lage und Intensität der Schmerzen zuordnen konnte. Sein linker Arm, seine Brust und die Seite schmerzen stark, aber am schlimmsten war die Qual im Gesicht. Die Augen zu öffnen, war immer noch unmöglich und seine ganze linke Gesichtshälfte schmerzte beim kleinsten Lufthauch, so dass er nicht an sich halten konnte und ein Wimmern seinen aufgesprungenen Lippen entkam.

Das Rascheln von Stoff verkündete, dass sein Ausruf nicht ungehört geblieben war und bereits einen Moment später trat einer seiner Männer an seine Seite. „Ganz ruhig, mein König“, murmelte der Mann, dann hob er vorsichtig Thranduils Kopf und flößte ihm wieder etwas zu Trinken ein. Das Schlucken fiel ihm immer noch schwer, doch die Flüssigkeit war Balsam für seinen verbrannten Mund. Unterbewusst nahm Thranduil die schwache Kräuternote wahr, die dem Getränk anhaftete, dann wurde sein Geist schwer und taub und die Welt entglitt seinem Griff.

XXXXXX

Stöhnend krümmte sich Thorin auf dem Waldboden zusammen. Vermutlich war es keine Stunde her, dass er die Beeren gegessen hatte und doch kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Am Anfang war es wie ein Ziehen in seiner Leibesmitte gewesen, das immer stärker geworden war und inzwischen peinigten Krämpfe seinen Magen und sorgten dafür, dass ihm der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Daran weiter zu gehen, war nicht zu denken, konnte sich Thorin vor Schmerzen doch kaum auf den Beinen halten. Noch nie in seinem kurzen Leben hatte er über den Tod nachgedacht, doch wie die Dinge standen, würde nur ein Wunder verhindern, dass er heute auf dem kühlen Boden des Grünwaldes dahinschied. Die Zeit arbeitete gegen ihn und nach zwei Tagen im Wald, wagte Thorin nicht mehr an eine Rettung durch die Elben zu glauben. Vielleicht hatte Frerin keinen Vogel nach Lasgalen schicken können, oder dem Tier war unterwegs etwas zugestoßen oder Thranduil war so verärgert, weil er seinen Wunsch im Erebor zu bleiben, bis er ihm eine Nachricht zukommen ließ, missachtet hatte, dass er ihn seinem Schicksal überließ. Wie dem auch sei, Thorin war am Ende. Geschwächt ohne Nahrung oder Wasser und mit dem Gift im Körper, ergab sich der Zwerg seinem Schicksal und schloss mit dem Leben ab. „Ich begebe mich in deine Hände, Mahal“, stieß er unter Qualen hervor, doch plötzlich hörte er Hufgetrappel.

Ungläubig hob Thorin den Kopf und blinzelte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Zuerst glaubte er an eine Halluzination, als er die Gruppe Reiter zwischen den dichten Bäumen sah. Sein Blick war trübe vom Gift, doch trotzdem konnten es von Größe und Statur nur Elben sein. Mit letzter Kraft kam Thorin auf die Knie und rief einen Gruß, um die Männer auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, dann brach er endgültig zusammen. Vage sah er noch, wie einer der Männer, kaum dass sie ihn erreichten, vom Pferd sprang. Sein Haar war golden und er trug eine grüne Tunika, doch mehr konnte Thorin nicht sehen, da ihn auf einen Schlag eine Woge der Übelkeit überkam und er sich in einem Schwall erbrach, dann wurde alles schwarz.

 

 

Tbc ...


	10. Chapter 10

Once upon a time

Kapitel 10

Spending my time  
Watching the days go by  
Feeling so small, I stare at the wall  
Hoping that you think of me, too  
I`m spending my time

(Roxette, Spending my time)

 

Bei Mahal, was war passiert? Hatte er etwa zu viel gezecht? Stöhnend streckte Thorin seine steifen Glieder. In seinem Kopf pulsierte es unangenehm und sein Magen fühlte sich wund und flau an, doch er konnte sich weder an eine Feier erinnern, noch daran, wie er zurück in seine Kammer gekommen war. Doch war er überhaupt in seinen Gemächern? Als er anstelle der groben Decken und weichen Felle feines, glattes Leinen unter seinen Händen fühlte, schlug Thorin verwundert die Augen auf. Helles, strahlendes Sonnenlicht beschien sein Gesicht, so dass er die Lider sofort wieder zuschlagen musste und das ihn darin bestärkte, dass er sich nicht im Erebor befand. Aber wenn er nicht Zuhause war, wo war er dann? Mühsam versuchte Thorin gegen die Helligkeit anzublinzeln, um mehr von seiner Umgebung in Erfahrung zu bringen, doch alles was er sah, war das Bett, in dem er lag und welches das größte Bett war, das er jemals gesehen hatte und die gegenüberliegende Wand aus hellem Holz.

„Er wacht auf, mein Prinz“, hörte er eine Stimme in der gemeinen Zunge sagen, dann nährten sich Schritte und jemand gab eine Erwiderung in einer fremden Sprache. Die Matratze senkte sich, als sich eine Person neben ihm niederließ, dann wurde ein Vorhang geschlossen und Thorin konnte endlich klarer sehen. Der Anblick des Elben, der neben ihm saß, brachte ein Feuerwerk der Erinnerungen zurück, so dass Thorin für einen Moment die Luft anhielt, während er den Mann anstarrte und der Eldar starrte wortlos zurück. 

Die elbische Delegation. Thranduil. Der Streit mit Thrór. Die Abreise der Elben. Thranduil. Thorins Gefangennahme. Die Ratssitzung. Der Brief an Thranduil. Seine Verbannung. Der Grünwald. Die Beeren.

„Thranduil?“ brachte Thorin krächzend hervor. Sein Hals war rau und noch immer schmeckte sein Mund nach Erbrochenem.

„Der König kämpft jenseits von Lasgalen gegen den Schrecken des Nordens“, erwiderte der Eldar. Der Mann schien noch jung an Jahren, wenn man das denn bei Elben sagen konnte, mit langem blonden Haar und intensiven blauen Augen, die Thorin seltsam vertraut vorkamen und die den Zwerg unverwandt musterten. „Man nennt mich Legolas. Thranduil Oropherion ist mein Vater.“

Daher also das vertraute Gefühl. Jetzt wo Thorin es wusste, fand er immer mehr im Aussehen des Elben, das ihn an Thranduil erinnerte. Ein Stich traf sein Herz als er daran dachte, dass er zu spät kam, der Elbenkönig bereits in den Kampf gezogen war. Nichtsdestotrotz gebot es der Anstand den Prinzen standesgemäß zu begrüßen, weshalb sich Thorin bemühte, im Liegen eine Verbeugung zu imitieren, dann räuspert er sich. „Und ich bin Thorin.“ 

„Ich weiß, wer Ihr seid, Thorin, Sohn von Thráin“, gab Legolas zurück. „Ein Vertrauter meines Vaters zeigte mir den Brief, welchen ein Rabe brachte.“

Unwillkürlich zuckte Thorin bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zusammen. „Ich bin nicht länger der Sohn meines Vaters. Man hat mich ausgestoßen, verbannt. Alles was ich jetzt noch bin, ist ein Zwerg ohne Clan.“

Die Augen des Eldar weiteten sich vor Überraschung, dann nickte er. „Ich verstehe“, antwortete er. „Doch verratet mir, was wir Elben dagegen tun könnten.“

Thorin war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Legolas über seine Beziehung zu Thranduil wusste, daher wählte er seine Worte mit Bedacht. „Euer Vater und ich stehen uns sehr nahe“, begann der Zwerg zögerlich, wurde aber vom Elbenprinzen unterbrochen. 

„Das ist mir bewusst“, warf Legolas ein. „Galion erklärte mir die Bedeutung des Geschenkes, welches Ihr meinem Vater gemacht habt.“

„Dann versteht Ihr vielleicht, dass ich mir nichts mehr wünsche, als an seiner Seite zu sein. Mein Platz soll dort sein, wo auch der seine ist.“

„Ich bemühe mich zu verstehen“, entgegnete der Elbenprinz, während seine Augen den Zwerg bis auf die Knochen zu durchdringen schienen. „Seit dem Moment, als ich Euch fand, versuche ich zu verstehen, was mein Vater in Euch sieht.“

Unruhig rutschte Thorin im Bett hin und her. Es behagte ihm nicht derart durchleuchtet zu werden, auch wenn Legolas Blick nicht feindselig war, sondern lediglich neugierig. „Das kann ich Euch nicht beantworten. Alles was ich Euch versichern kann ist, dass meine Absichten ausschließlich ehrenhafter Natur sind.“

Der Eldar machte einen unbestimmten Laut, dann erhob er sich. „Die Zeit wird zeigen, was die Valar für Euch bereit halten“, sagte er kryptisch. „Ihr solltest Euch ausruhen. Ein Diener wird Euch bringen, was immer Ihr braucht.“

Der Elbenprinz wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Thorin rief ihn noch einmal zurück. „Prinz Legolas, ich habe Euch noch gar nicht für die Rettung gedankt.“

„Ihr solltet vorsichtiger sein. Der Wald ist kein Ort für einen Zwerg“, antwortete der Eldar. „Wärt Ihr ein Mensch gewesen, hätten die Beeren Euch umgebracht.“

Diese Information überraschte Thorin wenig, konnte er sich doch noch gut an die Krämpfe in seinem Bauch erinnern. „Umso mehr stehe ich in Eurer Schuld.“

„Zerbrecht Euch nicht den Kopf darüber“, erwiderte Legolas, während er sich vom Bett entfernte. „Ruht Euch aus, damit Ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt.“

XXXXXX

Durch den stetigen Dämmerzustand, in dem sich Thranduil befand, hatte er jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, doch es schien ihm als seien sie bereits seit Ewigkeiten unterwegs. Nichts war ihm geblieben als das schaukelnde Gefährt und die brennenden Schmerzen im Wachen, sowie vom Mohnsaft verursachte Albträume von Feuer und Schreien im Schlaf. Nicht fähig sich zu rühren oder seine Umgebung mit mehr wahrzunehmen als mit seinen Ohren, lag der Elbenkönig apathisch auf seinem Lager und wartete auf den Tod. Die geflüsterten Stimmen seiner Männer ließen ihn ahnen, wie nah er dem Sterben war und der Schmerz als sein ständiger Begleiter versprach die vollkommene Erlösung, wenn er sich denn in den Strudel des Todes ziehen ließ. Es war verlockend dem Sehnen nachzugeben, das Leid zu beenden, dennoch ließ Thranduil es zu, dass seine Männer ihm Suppe und mit Heilkräutern vermischtes Wasser einflößten, doch er merkte, wie seine Lebenskraft mit jedem Augenblick der verstrich, weiter abnahm.

XXXXXX

Staunend folgte Thorin einer der Wachen durch die endlosen Gänge des Palastes. Das Königshaus Lasgalens war so anders, als die goldenen Hallen des Erebor. Der Palast bedurfte keiner Fackeln, da durch unzählige Fenster das Sonnenlicht hereinschien. Moos bedeckte den Boden wie ein Teppich und die Wände waren aus einem weißen Holz, das Thorin noch nie gesehen hatte. Obwohl im Rest Mittelerdes bereits die Herbststürme tobten, war hier nichts davon zu merken. Im Gegenteil, der Teil des Waldes, den Thorin durch die Fenster sah, blühte wie im Frühling und es war warm und sonnig. Vögel erfüllten die Luft mit ihren Liedern und überall standen Schalen mit reifen Früchten und Karaffen mit Wein und kristallklarem Wasser. Für Thorin war es wie ein Märchen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er erwartet hatte, doch das was er sah, übertraf all seine Vorstellungskraft. 

Dank der Tränke der elbischen Heiler hatte er bereits wenige Stunden nach seinem Erwachen sein Krankenbett verlassen können und streifte nun in Begleitung einer Wache durch den Palast, welcher auch während der Abwesenheit des Königs vor Geschäftigkeit summte. Ständig kamen ihnen elbische Untertanen entgegen, die Thorin teils neugierig, teils ablehnend musterten: Diener mit großen Wäschekörben, Handwerker, die Bestellungen auslieferten oder Wachen auf ihrem Rundgang kreuzten ihren Weg und Thorin wurde nicht müde seinen Begleiter nach allem Möglichen zu befragen. Darüber wie es war, im ewigen Frühling zu leben, warum die Elben kein Fleisch aßen und wo die Dienerschaft schlief, waren einige der Dinge, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. 

Doch obwohl es so viel zu sehen gab, kehrten Thorins Gedanken trotzdem immer wieder zu Thranduil zurück. Laut dem Wachmann gab es noch keine Nachricht vom König und Thorin konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Geliebter bald und unverletzt zu ihm zurückkehrte. Mehrfach hatte er sich bei der Wache nach dem „Schrecken des Nordens“ erkundigt, doch obwohl der Mann sonst jede seiner Fragen beantwortet hatte, blieb er bei diesem Thema ungewöhnlich schweigsam, so dass Thorin nur auf Legolas und Thranduils Vertrauten Galion hoffen konnte, mit denen er zum Abendessen speisen würde. Als der Zwerg von seinem Begleiter ins Speisezimmer geleitet wurde, saßen die beiden Elben bereits am Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt in ihrer Sprache. Schon auf den ersten Blick erkannte Thorin, dass Galion ein Mitglied der elbischen Delegation gewesen war, welche gemeinsam mit dem König den Erebor aufgesucht hatte. Als der Zwerg zögerlich näher kam, erstarb das Gespräch und obwohl Thorin kein Wort verstanden hatte, war er sich dennoch sicher, dass die beiden Männer über ihn gesprochen hatten. 

„Prinz Thorin“, begrüßte ihn Galion in der gemeinen Zunge, während ein Diener den Stuhl für den Zwerg zurückzog. Da die Möbel für Elben gezimmert worden waren, musste Thorin hinaufklettern und seine Beine hingen in der Luft, als der Stuhl an seinen Platz am Tisch zurückgeschoben wurde. „Es freut mich, dass Ihr wieder so weit hergestellt seid, um heute mit uns zu speisen.“

Höflich lächelnd neigte Thorin den Kopf in die Richtung des dunkelhaarigen Eldar. „Ich wäre nicht hier, ohne Eure Hilfe, daher gilt auch Euch mein Dank.“

„Ich habe es für meinen König getan, nicht für Euch“, klärte Galion seine Beweggründe kühl. „Wenn Thranduil auf meinen Rat gehört hätte, dann hätte er Euer Geschenk nicht angenommen.“

Bestürzt wegen der deutlichen Worte wandte sich Thorin an den Elben. „Habe ich etwas getan, um Euren Missfallen zu erwecken?“

„Ich mag nicht so alt sein, wie König Thranduil, aber ich kenne die Zwerge“, erwiderte Galion. „Euch verlangt es nur nach einem, nach Macht und Reichtum und ich frage mich, was Euer wahres Begehren hier in Lasgalen ist.“

Seufzend schüttelte Thorin den Kopf. „Ich kann Euch nicht zwingen mir zu glauben, dass ich aus Liebe handele, aber sollte dies nicht genug für Euch sein, dann ist es vielleicht die Tatsache, dass ich alles aufgab um hier her zu kommen. Meinen Titel, meinen Clan, mein Zuhause.“

Doch Galion war nicht überzeugt. „Wer sagt mir, dass es nicht eine List Eurerseits ist?“

In einer ehrlichen Geste legte Thorin seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben auf den Tisch. „Alles, was ich Euch geben kann, ist mein Wort, mehr ist mir nicht geblieben.“

„Es ist genug“, schaltete sich nun Legolas in das Gespräch ein, bevor Galion etwas erwidern konnte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er geschwiegen, doch obwohl er wusste, dass Galion seine Familie schützen wollte, fand Legolas, dass sein Freund nun weit genug gegangen war. „Wir wollen nun in Frieden essen. Alles andere wird sich offenbaren, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist.“

„Natürlich, mein Prinz.“ Galion senkte den Kopf in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und Thorin tat es ihm nach, doch als sie wieder aufblickten und ihre Augen sich trafen, konnte der Zwerg sehen, dass das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit noch nicht gesprochen war.

XXXXXX

Der Rest des Abendessens verlief schweigend, nur unterbrochen von ein paar höflichen Floskeln und einigen Nichtigkeiten, doch die Luft schien zum Zerreißen gespannt, so dass Thorin schließlich bat sich zurück ziehen zu dürfen. Mit einem Nicken in Richtung der beiden Elben erhob sich der Zwerg von seinem Platz.„Ich bringe Euch zu Eurem Zimmer“, erbot sich Legolas sofort.

„Das kann doch auch ein Bediensteter übernehmen“, protestierte Galion, doch der Elbenprinz bestand darauf, Thorin zu begleiten, was dem dunkelhaarigen Eldar sichtlich missfiel. „Ihr dürft Galion nicht für sein Misstrauen zürnen“, sagte Legolas, als er den Zwerg wenig später durch die verzweigten Gänge des Palastes führte. „Er beschützt unsere Familie schon so lange, dass es ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist. Ich kenne ihn seit ich auf Arda weile und in all der Zeit war er so viel mehr als ein bloßer Berater oder ein Wächter.“

„Ein Liebhaber vielleicht?“ platzte es aus Thorin heraus, bevor er sich zügeln konnte. Er wusste, er hatte kein Recht so eine Frage zu stellen, war es doch nur logisch, dass Thranduil in seinem langen Leben mehr als eine Liebschaft gehabt hatte, doch wie alle Zwerge war er von eifersüchtiger Natur und wollte was sein war, mit niemandem teilen. Zwei Wachen kamen ihnen entgegen und salutierten vor dem Elbenprinzen, so dass Legolas mit der Antwort wartete, bis sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Nein“, erwiderte er mit einem bedeutungsschweren Seitenblick. „Das wohl nicht. Zwar hat Galion mir gegenüber nie angedeutet, wie er diesen Dingen gegenüber steht, doch soweit ich es weiß, war er für meinen Vater immer nur ein guter Freund, seit meine Mutter gestorben ist.“

Thorin erkannte sofort, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. „Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte er sich schnell. „Ich wollte Euch keinen Kummer bereiten.“

„Das habt Ihr nicht“, wehrte Legolas ab, doch er sah Thorin dabei nicht an, sondern hielt den Blick auf den Weg gerichtet, der mal hinauf und dann wieder hinab ging. „Mein Vater hat damals eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht und es fällt ihm bis heute schwer von ihr zu sprechen, doch das muss ein Ende haben. Er verdient es glücklich zu sein.“

Thorn hätte ihm gerne versichert, dass es genau das war, was auch er selbst wollte, dass er alles tun würde, um Thranduil glücklich zu machen, doch in diesem Moment tauchte wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich ein Diener vor ihnen auf. Ehrfürchtig verneigte er sich vor dem Elbenprinz, bevor er seine Neuigkeiten überbrachte. „Prinz Legolas, eben ist ein Bote mit Nachrichten aus dem Norden im Palast eingetroffen. Doch es sind keine guten Nachrichten.“

XXXXXXX

Nach dem Eintreffen des Boten dauerte noch fast zwei Tage, bevor das elbische Heer den Palast erreichte. Thorin zählte jede Sekunde davon. Im Gegensatz zu Legolas, der dafür Sorge trug, dass die Heilkammern für die Verletzten vorbereitet wurden, die Stallungen für die Pferde eingestreut waren und Speisen und Getränke für die heimgekehrten Soldaten bereit standen, hatte Thorin keine Aufgabe, die ihn von den düsteren Gedanken abhielt. Der Elbenkönig war verletzt, schwer verletzt. Zwar hatte er den Drachen, der die nördlichen Lande heimgesucht hatte, getötet , aber der Preis für den Sieg war schwer erkauft worden. Dutzende Krieger hatten ihr Leben gelassen und als die Wache das Heer verlassen hatte, war noch nicht sicher gewesen, ob Thranduil den Heimweg nach Lasgalen überstehen würde. 

Unruhig lief Thorin in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Seit er die Neuigkeiten erfahren hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr an den Wundern des Palastes erfreuen. Eine kalte Hand hatte sich um sein Herz gelegt, so das er fortwährend ein beklemmendes Gefühl in sich spürte. Was wenn Thranduil es nicht schaffte? Wenn er starb, bevor er den Palast erreichte? Dann würde er niemals erfahren, was Thorin für ihn aufgegeben hatte. Dann war alles umsonst gewesen. Thorin konnte nicht mehr nach Hause zurück, doch im Waldlandreich würde er auch nicht bleiben können. Er würde allein und heimatlos sein, ohne Familie und ohne Hoffnung. Bei Mahal, das durfte nicht geschehen. Verzweifelt fuhr sich Thorin durch die Haare und wollte gerade zu einer weitere n Runde durch den Raum ansetzen, als er die Fanfaren hörte. Geschockt hielt der Zwerg in der Bewegung inne, denn dies konnte nur eins bedeuten: Das elbische Heer war heimgekehrt.

 

Tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Once upon a time

Kapitel 11

Alle Männer müssen kämpfen, sagten sie mir.  
Alle Männer müssen kämpfen, das sag ich nun dir.  
Viele Männer werden sterben  
Und ich bet` ich wär nicht dabei.  
Viele Männer werden sterben  
Und wenn`s mich trifft, hoff` ich du verzeihst.

(Xavier Naidoo, Alle Männer müssen kämpfen)

 

Legolas war nach dem großen Krieg geboren, trotzdem hatte er mehr als einmal erlebt, wie sein Vater mit dem Heer in die Schlacht zog. Meist waren es Gefechte gegen die Truppen Mordors gewesen, die sich zu nah an die Grenzen des Grünwalds gewagt hatten, doch obwohl immer ein paar Männer gefallen waren, hatten es die Soldaten Lasgalens jedes Mal geschafft, siegreich aus der Schlacht zurückzukehren. Und obwohl auch dieses Mal die Bedrohung für die Bewohner des Waldes abgewendet werden konnte, erschien die Heimkehr der Soldaten doch wie eine Niederlage. Kein Jubel erfüllte den Palast, als die Reiter in Sichtweite kamen, zuerst die Bannerträger, dann die Schwertkämpfer und schließlich die Wagen, bevor die Bogenschützen zu Fuß folgten. 

Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete Thorin zwischen den Elben darauf, dass das Heer die Tore erreichte, Legolas auf seiner linken, Galion auf seiner rechten Seite. Schon auf den ersten Blick konnte der Zwerg ausmachen, dass einige Pferde keinen Reiter auf dem Rücken trugen und das eine oder andere Ross lahmte. Auch die Elben wirkten nicht so makellos, wie Thorin sie in Erinnerung hatte. Bei vielen war die goldene Rüstung zerbeult, die Gesichter verschmiert von Ruß, Dreck und Blut. Ein Reiter trug den Arm in einer Schlinge, ein weiterer hatte keinen Helm über dem bandagierten Kopf, doch trotzdem saßen sie stolz und gerade im Sattel, als sie Legolas passierten und ergeben das Haupt vor ihm zum Gruß neigten. Stallknechte nahmen sich im Inneren des Hofes den Pferden an und halfen den erschöpften Soldaten aus dem Sattel, die entweder in die Heilkammern strebten oder aufbrachen, um ihre Familien zu sehen.

Der Wagen auf welchem der König lag, war der erste hinter den Reitern, der das Tor passierte und als Thorin ihn erkannte, gab es kein Halten mehr für den Zwerg. Ungestüm bahnte sich Thorin einen Weg durch die Elben, welche den Weg säumten, bis er das Fuhrwerk erreichte. Ein Soldat baute sich schützend vor dem Verletzten auf, doch auf einen Ruf Legoals`, welcher gemeinsam mit Galion dicht hinter dem Zwerg her eilte, ließ ihn der Eldar gewähren. Obwohl der Wagen noch nicht zum Stehen gekommen war, kletterte Thorin auf die Ladefläche, wo Thranduil auf einem Lager aus Decken ruhte. Der Anblick des verletzten Königs, ließ dem Zwerg den Atem stocken. Offensichtlich trug der Elbenkönig keine Kleider unter den Decken und das, was Thorin von Thranduils Körper sehen konnte, war schwarz vor Ruß. Sein einst silbergoldenes Haar umrahmte in schmutzigen Strähnen sein Gesicht. Die Tücher, welche die linke Gesichtshälfte des Königs, seine Schulter und seinen linken Arm bedeckten, waren durchweicht von Wundwasser und Blut. Das Auge, welches Thorin sehen konnte, war geschlossen, die Lider verklebt von Grind und weder Augenbrauen noch Wimpern schienen geblieben zu sein. 

„Thranduil“, brach es aus Thorin heraus, während er sich über den Verletzten beugte und die schlaffe rechte Hand des Elben in die seine nahm, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der Elbenkönig ihn gehört hatte. In diesem Moment stoppte der Wagen im Hof. Zwei Männer mit einer Trage eilten herbei, um den König in die Heilkammern zu bringen, doch Thorins Instinkte ließen es nicht zu, dass jemand Thranduil zu nahe kam. Ein Knurren entkam ihm, als er sich mit wilden Augen umsah, während er den König mit seinem Körper abschirmte. Galion, das Gesicht verzerrt in einer Mischung aus Wut und Schmerz, machte Anstalten den Zwerg mit Gewalt zu entfernen, doch Legolas, der neben dem Wagen hergelaufen war, hielt ihn zurück. Zwar war er nicht minder entsetzt über den Zustand seines Vater, dennoch verstand er, dass Thorin im Moment nicht Herr über seine Sinne war. 

„Thorin“, appellierte der Elbenprinz an die Vernunft des Zwerges. „Ihr müsst beiseite treten, damit mein Vater versorgt werden kann.“

Es war Thorin anzusehen, dass er nicht weichen wollte, doch ein Stöhnen, das Thranduils aufgeplatzten Lippen entkam, holte ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, so dass er die Elben widerwillig gewähren ließ. Nachdem die beiden Männer auf den Wagen geklettert waren, hoben sie den König so vorsichtig wie möglich hinüber auf die Trage und kletterten wieder vom Fuhrwerk herunter. Obwohl er noch immer bewusstlos war, stöhnte Thranduil gepeinigt auf, als die Erschütterung seinen verbrannten Körper erfasste. 

„Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen“, sagte Legolas leise, während er neben seinen Vater trat und in einer zärtlichen Geste seine Lippen auf Thranduils Haaransatz presste, dann nickte er den Dienern zu, die sich sofort in Bewegung setzten. Thorin zögerte nicht einen Moment der Trage zu folgen, ebenso wenig wie Legolas, nur Galion blieb zurück, um die restlichen Truppen in Empfang zu nehmen. Als sie die Tür zu den Heilkammern erreichten, hielt Legolas den Zwerg schließlich zurück. „Es wäre besser, Ihr würdet draußen warten“, sagte der Elbenprinz ernst. „Der Schmerz, den die Behandlung der Wunden mit sich bringt, könnte zu viel für Euch sein.“

„Nein“, entgegnete Thorin entschieden. „Ich werde ihn nicht allein lassen.“

„Dann haltet Euch zurück und lasst die Heiler ihre Arbeit tun, wenn Ihr nicht wollt, dass sein Lebenslicht erlischt“, erwiderte Legolas und spielte damit auf die Szene am Wagen an.

Thorin verstand. Um seinen Mund bildete sich ein entschlossener Zug, als er zurück gab: „Ich schwöre bei Mahal, ich werde nichts tun, was die Gesundheit Eures Vaters gefährdet.“

„Dann sei es so.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat Legolas von dem Zwerg zurück und ließ ihn ins Reich der Heiler treten. Der Raum, in den man den Elbenkönig gebracht hatte, war weit größer als der in dem Thorin erwacht war, doch auch hier wurde die Kammer durch große Fenster dominiert, durch die helles Tageslicht hereinfiel. Zwei Heiler in weißen Gewändern wiesen die Diener an, Thranduil auf das Bett in der Mitte des Raumes zu legen, während Thorin schweigend an die Seite seines Gefährten trat. Schicht für Schicht entledigten die elbischen Heiler den Elbenkönig der Decken und der Tücher, welche sie mit warmem Wasser benetzen mussten, um sie von den Verbrennungen lösen zu können. 

Der Schmerz, den dies auslöste, holte Thranduil trotz des Mohnsaftes zurück aus der Bewusstlosigkeit. Wie von Sinnen wand er sich auf dem Bett, schlug um sich und schrie so laut, dass Thorins Ohren zu klingeln begannen. In dem Versuch seinen Geliebten zu beruhigen, redete der Zwerg auf ihn ein, nahm seine gesunde Hand in die seine und drückte sie, um Thranduil zu zeigen, dass er ihm zur Seite stand, doch der Eldar schien ihn nicht zu hören. Unfähig die Augen zu öffnen, verfiel er in wilde Raserei. Sein Körper bäumte sich trotz der schweren Verletzungen auf wie im Wahn und es bedurfte erst einer weiteren Phiole Schlaftrank, die Legolas seinem Vater einflößte während ein Diener seinen Kopf hielt, so dass sich Thranduils Züge wieder entspannten und er zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt.

Erst jetzt konnten die Heiler den zerschundenen Körper des Elbenkönigs waschen, um die Wunden näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Je mehr Ruß und Schmutz sie entfernten, desto deutlicher wurde das Ausmaß der Verletzungen. Thranduils linker Arm, seine Schulter und die Hälfte seines Gesichtes, waren so schwer verbrannt, dass nicht nur die Haut fehlte, sondern das Fleisch bis zu den Sehnen und Muskeln dahingeschmolzen war. Thorin kämpfte gegen den Würgereiz an, als er dabei zusah, wie die Heiler das verklebte Gewebe entfernten, so dass man bis hinab auf den Knochen sehen konnte, doch er zwang sich den Blick nicht abzuwenden. Es wäre ihm wie ein Verrat an Thranduil vorgekommen, wenn er dem Anblick nicht standgehalten hätte. Um das Gefühl zu haben auch etwas zu tun, wusch er die strähnigen, verkrusteten Haare seines Gefährten mit einem Schwamm, bis sie nicht mehr hart und schmutzig waren, sondern nass und dunkel Thranduils Gesicht umrahmten. „Maetho, Meleth nín“, flüsterte Thorin ganz nah am Ohr des Elben, während die Heiler die Wunden mit einer Paste aus zerstoßenen Kräutern bestrichen, bevor sie erneut saubere Tücher darüber legten, dann zogen sie sich zurück. Sie hatten alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, um ihrem König zu helfen. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch warten und beten, dass sich Thranduil von den schweren Verbrennungen erholen würde.

Thorin schreckte zusammen, als er Legolas Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Kommt, Ihr könnt hier nichts mehr ausrichten.“

„Nein“, brachte der Zwerg erschöpft von der emotionalen Anstrengung hervor. „Ich will bei ihm bleiben.“

„Der Schlaftrank wird noch Stunden anhalten und Ihr solltest Euch ebenfalls ausruhen. Ein Diener kann Euch wecken, wenn sich etwas am Zustand meines Vaters ändert“, schlug der Elbenprinz vor.

„Dennoch möchte ich hier bleiben“, bekannte Thorin. „Auch wenn die Gemächer, die Ihr mir gegeben habt, sehr schön sind, würde ich doch keine Ruhe dort finden.“

Nachdenklich sah Legolas den Zwerg an, dann nickte er schließlich. „Wie Ihr wollt. Ich muss meinen Pflichten nachkommen und mich um die Männer kümmern, die ebenfalls verwundet wurden.“

„Natürlich“, gab Thorin zurück. „Sie sind auch für Euch in den Kampf gezogen.“

Der Blick des Elbenprinzen ging ins Leere und mit einem Mal kam er Thorin sehr viel älter vor als bei ihrer ersten Unterhaltung. „Ihr sprecht wahr, daher muss ich Ihnen Respekt entgegenbringen, indem ich Ihre Verwundung ehre und das Opfer derjenigen betrauere, die es nicht nach Hause geschafft haben. Lasst es einen Diener wissen, falls Ihr irgendetwas braucht.“

„Navaer, Prinz Legolas“, verabschiedete sich Thorin.

„Hodo vae, Thorin“, gab Legolas zurück, dann verließ er den Raum. Ein Diener brachte dem Zwerg einen Stuhl, bevor auch er sich zurückzog, so dass Thorin jetzt mit Thranduil allein war. Seufzend ließ er sich neben dem Bett auf Thranduils gesunder Seite nieder. Zärtlich umfasste seine große Hand die Finger des Elben, während er gedankenverloren auf die aufgeplatzten Knöchel hinabsah. Obwohl die Heiler Thranduils Hände gewaschen hatten, saß unter den Fingernägeln und in den Gelenkfalten noch immer der Ruß des Feuers und es lag ein Geruch nach Asche und Glut in der Luft, der Thorin erschaudern ließ. Warum hatte es Thranduil in Kauf genommen zu sterben? Hatte er Thorin so schnell vergessen? Und als der Drache dann sein tödliches Feuer spuckte, hatte er da Angst gehabt? Selbstvergessen nahm Thorin die rauen Finger an den Mund und küsste sie.

„Losto vae, Muin nín“, murmelte er, bevor er den Kopf neben dem Körper seines Gefährten auf die Matratze bettete, dann schloss Thorin die Augen.

XXXXXX

In den nächsten Tagen änderte sich kaum etwas an Thranduils Zustand. Jedes Mal wenn die Wirkung des Mohnsaftes nachließ, warf sich der Elbenkönig auf seinem Lager herum, stöhnte und schrie, bis seine Stimme heiser war und nicht mehr als ein Wimmern seinen Lippen entkam. Unermüdlich blieb Thorin an seiner Seite, streichelte und hielt ihn fest, wenn dies erforderlich war und redete abwechselnd in der gemeinen Zunge und in Khûzdul, sowie in den wenigen elbischen Worten, die er kannte mit ihm, aber Thranduil schien niemanden zu erkennen und nicht zu begreifen was geschehen war und wo er sich befand. Obwohl es den Heilern widerstrebte, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als ihren König jedes Mal bei einem solchen Ausbruch erneut mit Mohnsaft zu betäuben, damit er sich nicht noch schlimmer verletzte, als er es ohnehin schon war. Täglich wechselten sie die Tücher auf den Wunden und wuschen die Verletzungen mit Kräutertinkturen aus, doch trotz der elbischen Heilkunst war es fragwürdig, ob sie sich jemals vollständig schließen würden. Legolas kam im Gegensatz zu Thorin, der sich weigerte für mehr als ein paar Minuten Thranduils Lager zu verlassen, mehrmals am Tag in die Heilkammern, um nach seinem Vater zu sehen, bevor er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe als Kronprinz widmete. Manchmal war Galion in seiner Begleitung, doch er ignorierte den Zwerg meistens und Thorin tat es ihm gleich. Thranduils Krankenbett war kein Ort um ihren Disput fortzuführen.

Erst am vierten Tag nach der Rückkehr des Heeres nach Lasgalen, kam Thranduil vollständig zu Bewusstsein. Als er aus den Träumen von Feuer und Blut erwachend sein rechtes Auge aufschlug und die Zimmerdecke aus weißem Holz über sich sah, wusste er sofort, dass er zu Hause war. Das Licht durch die Fenster war noch schwach, weshalb er annahm, dass es wohl früher Morgen sein musste. Den Valar sei Dank, er hatte es geschafft, doch was war mit seinen Männern? Waren sie dem Biest ebenfalls entkommen und war die Feurschlange auch wahrhaftig tot? Und warum konnte er auf einem Auge nicht sehen? Dumpf spürte er den Schmerz in seiner linken Körperhälfte, weshalb er die rechte Hand von der Decke erhob und über seinen linken Arm tastete. Thranduil brauchte Antworten, auch wenn er befürchtete, dass sie ihm nicht gefallen würden. Angespannt fühlten seine Finger über die Tücher, die die verbrannte Haut bedeckten aufwärts, über seine Schulter, bis er sein Gesicht erreichte. Der Schmerz nahm zu, als er die Wange berührte und schließlich versuchte das Tuch beiseite zu ziehen, um das Auge öffnen zu können. Die empfindliche Haut klebte an dem Tuch, so dass Thranduil scharf die Luft einzog und dieses Geräusch war es, dass Thorin aufweckte. 

„Thranduil!“ Erschrocken zuckte der Elbenkönig zusammen, als er die Stimme des Zwerges hörte. So versunken war er in die Inspektion seiner Wunden gewesen, dass er Thorin bisher nicht bemerkt hatte. Überrascht hielt er in seinen Bemühungen inne und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um den Zwerg anzusehen, der neben seinem Bett stand. Thorin … Thranduil hatte nicht daran geglaubt, den Zwerg noch einmal lebendig zu sehen, um so mehr sang jetzt sein Herz bei seinem Anblick. Thorin wirkte müde und gleichzeitig unendlich erleichtert, was ihm einen wilden und zugleich wunderschönen Gesichtsausdruck verlieh. Der Elbenkönig versuchte ein Lächeln, scheiterte jedoch kläglich, als der Schmerz sein Gesicht zu einer starren Maske werden ließ. 

„Thorin“, flüsterte er, selbst überrascht darüber wie schwach seine Stimme klang. Sein Hals schien rau und entzündet, sein Mund trocken wie Sandpapier und noch immer glaubte Thranduil den Geschmack des Rauches auf der Zunge zu spüren.

„Schsch“, versuchte der Zwerg seinen Geliebten zu beruhigen. „Du solltest nicht sprechen. Spare dir deine Kräfte für deine Genesung.“

„Nein“, wehrte Thranduil die gut gemeinten Worte ab, indem er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch Schwindel und Schwäche machten seine Bewegungen fahrig und langsam, „ich kann nicht verweilen, mein Reich braucht mich.“

„Du bist in keinem Zustand das Bett zu verlassen“, entgegnete Thorin, während er den Elbenkönig sanft aber bestimmt zurück in die Kissen drückte. „Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass du dem Tod gerade noch entkommen bist.“

„Ich bin der König“, gab Thranduil matt zurück, „ich kann dem Rat nicht länger fern bleiben.“

„Doch, das kannst du und das wirst du, Adar.“ Unbemerkt von Thorin und Thranduil war Legolas in den Raum gekommen und trat nun an das Bett seines Vaters. „Deine Erfahrung ist ohne Gleichen, doch wir bedürfen deiner Führung im Moment nicht. Ich stehe dem Rat vor, wie du es mir aufgetragen hast und Galion unterstützt mich in allen Belangen. Deine größte Pflicht ist es, bald wieder zu genesen.“

„Legolas.“ Thranduils Gesicht sprach von Erleichterung und Freude darüber, seinen Sohn zu sehen, doch obwohl er ihm lieber gesagt hätte, wie stolz er auf ihn war, gab es wichtigeres zu klären. „Warum bin ich nicht tot?“

Unwillkürlich zuckte Thorin zusammen, doch das Gesicht des Elbenprinzen gab nicht Preis, ob ihn die Frage ebenfalls schockierte, stattdessen antwortete er ohne Umschweife. „Die Soldaten haben alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan deine Wunden zu versorgen, bis du zurück in Lasgalen warst.“

„Behandele mich nicht wie einen Narren“, entgegnete Thranduil mit Nachdruck. „Warum lebe ich noch?“ Langsam begann Thorin zu begreifen, während er von einem zum anderen sah. Seit er von Thranduils Verwundung erfahren hatte, war er so in Sorge gewesen, dass ihm diese naheliegende Frage gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen war. Niemand überlebte den direkten Feuerstoß eines Drachen, auch kein Eldar. Die Feuerschlange hatte all ihre Kraft in den letzten Flammenstrahl gelegt, so dass von Thranduil nicht mehr übrig sein dürfte als ein Häufchen Asche, dennoch war er am Leben.

„Die Männer haben ihre Pflicht getan“, entgegnete Legoals, doch es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht gern darüber sprach. „Und haben sich für ihren König geopfert, indem sie dich mit ihrem Körper vor den Flammen geschützt haben.“

Thranduils Mund füllte sich mit unsichtbarer Asche und eine kalte Hand legte sich um sein Herz. „Wer, Legolas, wer ist meinetwegen gestorben?“

Der Elbenprinz senkte den Blick, nicht fähig seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen, als er antwortete: „Finarel, Girion und Eludir. Wir haben eine Trauerfeier für sie abgehalten, da nichts von ihnen übrig war, was man begraben konnte.“

Gequält schloss Thranduil sein gesundes Auge, als die Bilder ihn überfluteten. Finarel war Legolas Freund gewesen, ein junger Eldar kaum hundert Jahre älter als sein Sohn. Seine Eltern waren vor ein paar Jahrhunderten gen Westen gesegelt, doch Finarel hatte sich geweigert den Grünwald zu verlassen. Girion hatte eine Gefährtin, die auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er war ein begnadeter Lautenspieler gewesen, hatte bei jedem Fest für sie gespielt und Eludir kannte er fast ebenso lange wie Galion. Niemand hatte so gut Fährten lesen können wie er. Ihr Tod war ein kaum zu kompensierender Verlust und die Tatsache, dass sie für ihn gestorben waren, machte dies nicht besser.

„Lasst mich allein“, sagte er, die Stimme schwer vor Schmerz „damit ich sie betrauern kann. Es ist das mindeste, was ich mir noch bleibt.“

Obwohl es Thorin widerstrebte, respektierte er Thranduils Wunsch. Schweigend verließ er an Legolas Seite den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er wusste nicht, ob es eine Art von Kapelle im Palast gab, doch er nahm sich vor den Elbenprinz danach zu fragen, wenn sie die Heilkammern hinter sich ließen. Obwohl er mit den elbischen Sitten nicht vertraut war, würde er trotzdem ein Gebet für die gefallenen Elben sprechen. Ihrem Opfer war es zu verdanken, dass Thranduil lebendig zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Das würde er ihnen nicht vergessen und er hoffte, dass diese selbstlose Tat dazu beigetragen hatte, sie in Ehren in die Hallen ihrer Vorväter einziehen zu lassen.

 

Tbc ...

 

Übersetzung der Aussprüche in Sindarin gemäß tara.istad.org :

Losto vae, Muin nín – Schlaf gut, mein Geliebter

Hodo vae – Angenehme Ruhe

Navaer – Lebewohl

Maetho, Meleth nín – Kämpfe, mein Liebster

Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen – Mächtige Erde, hilf diesem Körper mit deiner Stärke


	12. Chapter 12

Once upon a time

Kapitel 12

The sunlight is too much for you to bear  
It`s high time if you came up for air  
Don`t hide a single thing behind your perfect skin  
Don`t keep your secrets in a prayer

(Rag`n`Bone Man, Love you any less)

Leise näherte sich Thorin der Tür. Von drinnen konnte er die Stimme eines Heilers hören, der in Sindarin auf seinen Patienten einredete, doch obwohl der Zwerg seinen Wortschatz der elbischen Sprache inzwischen erweitert hatte, verstand er kein Wort von dem was gesprochen wurde. Wie es Thorins Wunsch gewesen war, hatte er im heiligen Hein der Elben für die Soldaten gebetet, die sich für Thranduil geopfert hatten, doch danach war er ruhelos durch den Palast gewandert, bis die Sonne den Horizont geküsst hatte. Er wollte Thranduil die Zeit geben, um seine Männer zu trauern, doch gleichzeitig drängte es ihn, wieder an seiner Seite zu sein. Zu lange hatte er darauf gewartet, dass Thranduil das Bewusstsein wieder erlangen würde, um ihm nun länger als unbedingt nötig fern zu bleiben. Dennoch zögerte er, als die Tür sich öffnete und der Heiler den Raum verließ, einfach so einzutreten. 

Wartend stand er im Türrahmen und beobachtete Thranduil, der aufrecht im Bett sitzend, seine frisch versorgten Wunden in einem silbernen Handspiegel begutachtete. Seinen Arm und die Schulter hatte man mit weißen Verbänden bedeckt, doch das verbrannte Gesicht war lediglich gereinigt und mit der Kräutertinktur bestrichen worden, vermutlich um die Brandwunden an der Luft abtrocknen zu lassen. Leuchtend rot mit tiefen Löchern, wo früher einmal Thranduils Wange gewesen war, erhoben sich die Verbrennungen gegenüber der weißen Haut auf der gesunden Seite. Das linke Auge war noch immer stark geschwollen und mit blauen Blutergüssen an der Schläfe und über dem Jochbein verunstaltet, so dass der Elbenkönig es nicht öffnen konnte. Ein Schmerz der nichts mit den körperlichen Wunden zu tun hatte, verdunkelte Thranduils Gesicht als seine Finger vorsichtig über das entstellte Fleisch tasteten und Thorin haderte mit sich, ob Thranduil in diesem Moment seinen Zuspruch annehmen würde oder lieber in seinem Leid allein gelassen werden wollte. Nicht dass die Verbrennungen etwas an Thorins Gefühlen für den Elbenkönig geändert hätten. Im Gegenteil, niemals zuvor war ihm so klar gewesen, dass er den Mann vor sich liebte, wie in dem Moment als er geglaubt hatte, ihn wohl möglich zu verlieren.

Aber gerade deshalb wollte er Thranduils Würde wahren und ihm die Möglichkeit geben, sich mit den Folgen des Kampfes auseinander zu setzen, bevor er Thorin wieder gegenübertrat. Doch in dem Moment, als er beschloss sich leise zu entfernen, ließ Thranduil den Spiegel sinken und sah den Zwerg in der geöffneten Tür stehen. „Muin nín“, begrüßte ihn der Elbenkönig und sein rechter Mundwinkel hob sich im Anflug eines Lächelns, während der linke durch die Verbrennung erstarrt blieb. Die Pupille seines rechten Auges war trotz der Helligkeit im Zimmer auffällig groß, so dass Thorin wusste, dass der Heiler Thranduil erneut von dem Mohnsaft gegeben hatte, um die starken Schmerzen zu lindern. Die Dosis schien jedoch so vorsichtig bemessen worden zu sein, dass er nicht wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit sank. „Mein Herz wird weit bei deinem Anblick, doch sage mir, muss ich damit rechnen, bald die Truppen Erebors in Lasgalen einmarschieren zu sehen?“

„Nein, amrâlimê, sei unbesorgt, niemand wird kommen, um mich zurückzufordern“, entgegnete Thorin, indem er auf das Bett zu trat. „Ich habe meinem Clan entsagt. Es ging nicht anders, doch ich würde es immer wieder tun. Mein Großvater hat mich verbannt auf Lebenszeit. Der Grünwald ist jetzt mein Zuhause.“

„Naethen, Thorin.“ Das Lächeln auf Thranduils Gesicht verblasste, als er den Kummer in den Worten seines Geliebten wahrnahm. „Setz dich zu mir und erzähl mir die ganze Geschichte.“ Gehorsam wollte sich Thorin auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett niederlassen, doch der Elbenkönig klopfte einladend auf die Matratze an seiner gesunden Seite. „Nein, Meleth nín, bleib nicht fern. Ich möchte dich in meiner Nähe wissen.“

„Wie du wünscht“, erwiderte Thorin, streifte die Stiefel ab und kletterte auf das Bett neben den Elben. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl ihm plötzlich so nahe zu sein und Thorin fühlte sich seltsam befangen. Obwohl er tagelang an Thranduils Bett gesessen, seine Hand gehalten und seine Haare gewaschen hatte, war es doch nicht das selbe, jetzt wo der Elbenkönig wach war und ihn bewusst wahrnahm. „Machen dir die Wunden Angst, mein Herz?“ fragte Thranduil, dem nicht entgangen war, dass Thorin am äußersten Rand der Matratze saß. 

„Nein, Amral. Ich möchte dir nur nicht wehtun“, gab Thorin ehrlich zurück.

„Sei versichert, du tust mir nicht weh. Der Schmerz dich nicht berühren zu können ist größer, als der den du meinen Wunden jemals zufügen könntest.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm Thranduil die Finger des Zwerges in seine gesunde Hand und streichelte sie leicht. „Und nun erzähl mir, Meleth. Berichte mir, was geschehen ist, nachdem ich den Erebor verlassen habe.“

XXXXXX

Die Stille lag über dem Raum wie eine weiche Decke, als Thorin mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte. Irgendwann, während er sich in seinen Erinnerungen verloren hatte, war Thranduils Kopf an seine Schulter gesunken und als er an der Stelle in der Geschichte angelangt war, an der er sich von seinem Bruder verabschiedet hatte, waren dem Elbenkönig die Augen zu gefallen. Die Hand, die noch immer Thorins Finger hielt, erschlaffte und sein Atem ging ruhig und tief. Doch obwohl Thorin seinen Geliebten noch hatte fragen wollen, ob er nun einen Raben zum Erebor schicken durfte, um seinen Geschwistern seine gesunde Ankunft mitzuteilen, nahm er es dem Elben nicht übel, dass er dem Land der Träume nicht hatte fernbleiben können. Er war noch zu entkräftet und die Wirkung des Mohnsaftes zu stark, als dass Thranduil mehr als ein paar Stunden wach bleiben konnte. 

So lange das Schicksal des Elbenkönigs nicht geklärt gewesen war, hatte Thorin es nicht gewagt seinen Geschwistern zu schreiben, hatte er sie doch nicht mehr beunruhigen wollen, als sie es vermutlich ohnehin schon waren. Und auch wenn es ihn drängte ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, würden sie nun einen weiteren Tag auf ein Wort von ihm warten müssen.

„Schlaf, Amral“, flüsterte Thorin zärtlich, während er seine Lippen auf Thranduils Haare presste. „Sei unbesorgt, ich bin da.“

XXXXXX

Es war spät geworden, als Legolas im Schein eines Elbenlichts die Gänge des Palastes durchschritt. In seinen Schläfen hämmerte es unangenehm und seine Gedanken wollten einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Obwohl die Bedrohung durch die Feuerschlange dank der Armee seines Vaters gebannt worden war, kehrte doch keine Ruhe in Lasgalen ein. Seit Wochen wüteten die Spinnen im Süden des Waldes schlimmer denn je und die Angriffe der Orks häuften sich, so als ob sie instinktiv spürten, dass der Grünwald im Augenblick ohne seinen Herrscher war. Oder als ob es ihnen jemand gesagt hatte. Legolas weigerte sich den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, dennoch wollte er nicht komplett aus seinem Kopf verschwinden. Doch es gab wichtigere Dinge zu klären: Der Rat drängte eine große Anzahl Soldaten als Befreiungsschlag in den Süden zu schicken und die Geschöpfe Mordors ein für alle Male in ihre Schranken zu weisen, doch obwohl auch Galion diese Meinung unterstützte, zögerte Legolas zuzustimmen, bevor er mit seinem Vater darüber gesprochen hatte. Doch noch war es zu früh Thranduil mit solch einer Bürde zu belasten, auch wenn er sich bemüht hatte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber Legolas kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu sehen wie geschwächt er noch war. Daher hatte er sich damit begnügt, die Patrouillen an den Grenzen weiter zu verstärken und die Männer dazu angewiesen, dafür Sorge zu tragen ein Übergreifen der Spinnen auf den Rest des Waldes auf jeden Fall zu verhindern. Mehr konnte er unter diesen Umständen nicht tun.

So leise wie möglich öffnete Legolas die Tür zu der Kammer seines Vaters. Er war sich bewusst, ihn vermutlich schlafend anzutreffen, doch ohne noch einmal nach ihm gesehen zu haben, wollte Legolas sich nicht zur Ruhe betten. Voll und rund stand der Mond über dem Grünwald und sandte seine Strahlen durch die großen Fenster der Heilkammer, so dass der Raum in seinem kalten Licht schwach erleuchtet war. Die Szene, die er beschien war idyllisch und von einer seltsamen Schönheit, so dass Legolas sich beinah wie ein Eindringling vorkam. Wie der Fels, aus dem die Zwerge angeblich entstanden waren, saß Thorin in den weißen Kissen, die Augen geschlossen, dunkel und schroff und stark zugleich, seinen Vater in den Armen haltend, der den Kopf vertrauensvoll an seine Schulter gelehnt, schlief. Einem Wasserfall gleich fielen die hellen Haare über seine Schulter und verdeckten die verbrannte Seite seines Gesichtes, so dass man glauben konnte, die schweren Stunden, in denen sie nicht gewusst hatten, ob Thranduil überleben würde, hätten niemals stattgefunden, doch Legolas wusste es besser. 

Er hatte gesehen, wie Thorin die Hand seines Vaters gehalten, ihm Ermutigungen und Gebete zugeflüstert hatte, wie er dem Anblick der Wunden standhielt und stark geblieben war, wo er selbst beinah zerbrochen war. Seitdem sah er den Zwerg mit anderen Augen und so langsam verstand er auch was es war, das sein Vater in Thorin sah. Lautlos trat Legolas einen Schritt zurück und schloss erneut die Tür. Solange Thorin an der Seite seines Vaters war, musste er sich keine Sorge machen. So wie der Zwerg ihn festgehalten hatte, würden vermutlich nicht einmal die Armeen Mordors es schaffen Thranduil ein Haar zu krümmen.

 

XXXXXX

Zum ersten Mal seit langem erwachte Thranduil mit dem Gefühl der absoluten Sicherheit. Seit dem Drachenfeuer hatte man ihn täglich durch Mohnsaft betäubt, doch waren seine Träume dadurch stets dunkel und voller Grauen gewesen. Dieses Mal war sein Schlaf erholsam und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, irgendetwas geträumt zu haben. Ein eigenartig fremder und doch vertrauter Geruch hing über dem Bett und etwas Schweres verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme auf seinem rechten Bein. Wohlig streckte Thranduil seine Glieder, was jedoch ein schmerzhaften Brennen in seiner Schulter auslöste und ihn gepeinigt zusammen zucken ließ. „Amral, ist alles in Ordnung?“ hörte er Thorins besorgte Stimme neben sich, weshalb Thranduil überrascht die Augen aufschlug. In dem Versuch sich zu orientieren setzte er sich auf, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ließ den Blick durch das Zimmer huschen, bis er an dem Zwerg hängen blieb, der ganz nah neben ihm auf dem Bett saß und die große Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel abgelegt hatte.

„Ja, Muin nín“, erwiderte Thranduil und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Es ist nichts.“

„Du hast Schmerzen“, stellte Thorin fest, indem er auf den linken Arm des Elbenkönigs deutete, den dieser verkrampft an sich gepresst hielt. „Soll ich einen Heiler holen?“

„Nein, Meleth“, wehrte Thranduil ab. „Das ist nicht nötig. Die Schmerzen sind erträglich und ich möchte nicht wieder von dem Mohnsaft nehmen müssen. Die Medizin macht meinen Geist träge und verworren.“

„Du sollst dich aber nicht quälen“, gab Thorin vorwurfsvoll zurück. „Dein Körper braucht Ruhe zum Heilen.“

Trotz der Schmerzen versuchte Thranduil seinen Arm zu entspannen, um Thorin zu besänftigen. „Deine Sorge ehrt mich, aber sie ist unbegründet.“

Bevor der Zwerg zu einem erneuten Widerspruch ansetzen konnte, streckte Legolas seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt. Als er sah, dass sein Vater wach war, trat er vollends in den Raum, was Thorin dazu brachte ein wenig weiter von Thranduil abzurücken. Auch wenn er zu seinen Gefühlen für den Elbenkönig stand, war er sich doch nicht sicher, ob es Thranduil recht war, von seinem Sohn in Thorins Umarmung angetroffen zu werden. Höflich grüßend neigte Legolas den Kopf vor dem Zwerg, bevor er sich seinem Vater zuwandte. „Adar, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“

Auch Thranduil neigte den Kopf zum Gruß, dann richtete er sich ein wenig weiter im Bett auf, bevor er antwortete: „Natürlich, komm herein.“

„Ich wollte ohnehin gerade darum bitten, einen Raben zum Erebor schicken zu dürfen“, entgegnete Thorin, indem er vom Bett herab rutschte und sich seine Stiefel anzog. Obwohl Legolas es nicht ausgesprochen hatte, merkte der Zwerg sehr wohl, dass es um Dinge ging, die wohl möglich nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt waren. „Meine Geschwister warten seit Tagen auf ein Wort von mir, um zu wissen, dass es mir gut geht. Und ein Umweg über die Küche wäre auch nicht verkehrt“, fügte er verschmitzt hinzu, als sein Bauch laut zu knurren begann.

Thranduil lächelte leicht, über diese typisch zwergische Regung, bestärkte ihn aber gleich darauf in seiner Vermutung, indem er antwortete: „Natürlich, Meleth. Schreib ihnen einen Brief und lass dir von einem der Diener den Weg zur Falknerei zeigen.“ Thorin nickte knapp, dann machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen, als Thranduil ihn noch einmal ansprach: „Und vergiss nicht dich ausreichend satt zu essen.“

XXXXXX

Bedächtig führte Thranduil den Becher zu seinen Lippen und versuchte vorsichtig einen Schluck zu trinken, wobei er den Kopf so hielt, dass das Getränk nicht die verbrannte Seite seiner Wange berührte. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so viel Umstand wegen einer simplen Flüssigkeitsaufnahme gemacht, doch obwohl es nur Wasser mit Kräutern versetzt war, fiel es ihm immer noch schwer, das Getränk zu schlucken. Die Kräuter brannten auf seiner Zunge und sein Hals fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an. Zu essen würde ungleich schwerer werden, doch obwohl er keinen Hunger verspürte, bestanden die Heiler darauf, dass er kleine Mengen weiches Brot und kleingeschnittene Früchte aß, um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Immerhin hatte er Legolas davon abhalten können, ihm bei seinem Frühstück Gesellschaft zu leisten. 

Obwohl er wusste, dass sein Sohn sich nur Sorgen machte, versuchte Thranduil alles um ihm keinen Grund dazu zu geben. Höflich hatte Legolas sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt und ein paar Ratschläge in Regierungsfragen erbeten, doch der Elbenkönig spürte, dass sein Sohn mehr auf dem Herzen hatte, als er ihm sagen wollte. Die Bürde des Herrschens lag schwer auf Legolas Schultern, daher hatte Thranduil ihm bei ihrem Gespräch auch ohne Umschweife mitgeteilt, dass er schnellstmöglich wieder Audienzen halten und an den Ratssitzungen teilnehmen wollte, doch Legolas hatte davon nichts hören wollen. „Du musst wieder gesund werden, Adar. Um alles andere kümmere ich mich“, hatte Legolas mit einer Eindringlichkeit gesagt, die Thranduil einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte. Wenn das Legolas Wille war, würde er alles tun, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, doch trotzdem würde er versuchen so schnell wie möglich wieder seinen Platz als König einzunehmen.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ ihn in seinem Mahl innehalten und als Thranduil aufsah, erblickte er einen jungen, dunkelhaarigen Eldar, der sie vor einem Jahr von Rhûn nach Lasgalen begleitet hatte. Wenn sich der Elbenkönig richtig erinnerte, war sein Name Edrahil. Die Siedlung aus der er stammte war einige Monate zuvor bei einem Orkangriff vollkommen zerstört worden und ihm war als einzigem Überlebenden die Flucht gelungen, doch die Narben an seinem Körper zeugten davon, dass er trotzdem nicht unversehrt davon gekommen war. Die Elben von Rhûn hatten ihn in ihre Gemeinschaft aufgenommen, doch bei den Feierlichkeiten zum Mittsommertag hatte Edrahil darum gebeten, mit den Waldlandelben nach Lasgalen ziehen zu dürfen. Angesichts der stetig kleiner werdenden Gemeinschaft hatte Thranduil seinem Ansinnen zugestimmt, doch er musste zugeben, dass er seitdem Edrahils Schicksal aus den Augen verloren hatte. Er arbeitete bei den Gewandschneidern, soweit Thranduil wusste und hatte in diesem Teil des Palastes in jedem Fall nichts zu suchen. 

„Edrahil, du wurdest nicht herbestellt, also was tust du hier?“ rief der Elbenkönig den Eldar an, doch Edrahil antwortete nicht. Stattdessen stand der junge Mann einen Moment unschlüssig im Türrahmen und sah den Elbenkönig mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an. Dann trat er herein und schloss sorgsam die Tür hinter sich.

„Edrahil, sprich“, forderte Thranduil den Mann herrisch auf. „Was ist dein Begehren?“

Zügig hatte der Eldar den Raum durchquert, bis er vor dem Bett des Elbenkönigs stand, dann zog er einen Dolch aus seinem Gewand hervor. „Dich zu töten.“

 

Tbc ...


	13. Chapter 13

Once upon a time

Kapitel 13

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don`t just say  
And nothing else matters

(Metallica, Nothing else matters)

 

Edrahil stand so dicht vor ihm, dass Thranduil den Wahnsinn in seinem Blick sehen konnte und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, warum es ihm nicht eher aufgefallen war. Weil er zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst gewesen war, sagte ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er die Belange seiner Untertanen, ihre Sorgen und Nöte aus den Augen verloren hatte. Wenn er besser zugehört hätte und nicht so verblendet gewesen wäre, hätte ihm auffallen müssen, dass zwischen dem Angriff auf die Siedlung der Eldar und Edrahils Ankunft in Rhûn Monate vergangen waren und die Verletzungen, die der junge Eldar am Körper trug, keine Wunden waren, die er sich bei der Flucht zugezogen hatte. Es waren Wunden schier endloser Folter. Zeugnisse davon, wie Edrahil gebrochen und zu einer Marionette Mordors gemacht worden war. Orks nahmen keine Gefangenen, es sei denn, sie erfüllten einen bestimmten Zweck und nun nach mehr als einem Jahr in Lasgalen schien sich Edrahils Bestimmung zu offenbaren.„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Thranduil voll ehrlicher Reue, während der junge Eldar ihn unverwandt betrachtete. 

„Warum konntest du nicht durch das Drachenfeuer sterben, so wie es der Meister vorausgesehen hat?“ fragte Edrahil, doch er schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, sondern sprach direkt weiter. „Es wäre ein so viel würdigerer Tod gewesen, als durch meine Hand das Ende zu erlangen.“ 

Im nächsten Moment geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: Mit einem Ausdruck des Bedauerns im Gesicht hob der Eldar den Dolch, während Thranduil reflexartig seinen gesunden Arm nach oben riss, um seinen Körper zu schützen, doch Edrahil kam nicht dazu zuzustoßen, sondern wurde stattdessen von den Füßen gerissen, als ihm etwas schweres mit einem gutturalen Laut in den Rücken sprang. Verbissen wie ein tollwütiger Hund kämpfte Thorin gegen den Eldar, welcher sich schnell von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte und nun danach trachtete, den Zwerg abzuschütteln. Thorin hatte Edrahil durch die Tür gehen sehen und ein Gefühl tief in seinem Inneren hatte ihn davon abgehalten, draußen zu warten. Stattdessen hatte er so leise, wie man es einem Zwerg niemals zugetraut hätte, die Tür geöffnet, gerade rechtzeitig um den Dolch in Edrahils Hand aufblitzen zu sehen. 

Inzwischen hatte es der Eldar geschafft, sich herum zu manövrieren, so dass Thorin nun auf seiner Brust saß statt auf seinem Rücken und mit ihm rang, während Edrahil versuchte, ihn mit dem Dolch zu durchbohren. Blut tropfte aus einem klaffenden Schnitt an Thorins Augenbraue, dort wo die Klinge ihn gestreift hatte, dann gelang es ihm dem Eldar den Dolch aus der Hand zu schlagen. Die Waffe flog durch die Luft, bis sie außer Reichweite der beiden Männer aufschlug und über den glatten Boden schlitterte, bis sie schließlich unter dem Bett des Elbenkönigs zum Liegen kam. Trotzdem kämpfte Edrahil weiter, doch gegen den vor Wut schäumenden Zwerg hatte er keine Chance. „Stirb, du dreckiger Hund“, keuchte Thorin, indem er Edrahils Kopf auf den Boden schlug. Der Eldar heulte vor Schmerz, seine Finger krallten sich in Thorins Hände, die seinen Hals umschlossen und ihm die Luft abschnürten. Er hustete, seine Augen verdrehten sich, doch gerade als er das Bewusstsein verlor, ertönte plötzlich Thranduils Stimme vom Bett her. „Thorin, nicht. Lass ihn am Leben.“

„Er hat versucht dich umzubringen“, grollte der Zwerg, ohne von Edrahil abzulassen.

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld“, erklärte Thranduil gütig. „Sein Körper wurde gebrochen, sein Geist verwirrt. Er verdient unser Mitleid, nicht den Tod.“

„Das mag deine Meinung sein, nicht die meine, aber den Kerker verdient er allemal“, knurrte Thorin, indem er mit einem letzten wachsamen Blick von dem bewusstlosen Eldar hinunterstieg. 

„Dahin wird er auch gebracht werden“, stimmte ihm Thranduil zu, froh darüber zu Thorin durchgedrungen zu sein. „Wachen!“

Es dauerte keine Minute bis durch die offene Tür zwei Wächter in den Raum stürmten. Ihre Gesichter verrieten die Bestürzung über die Szene, die sie vorfanden, doch bevor sie die falschen Schlüsse ziehen konnten, klärte Thranduil sie in kurzen Worten über die Geschehnisse auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ fragte Thorin besorgt, nachdem die Wachen den bewusstlosen Edrahil aus dem Raum geschafft hatten, so dass er nun allein mit dem Elbenkönig war.

Der Zwerg hatte sich auf der Bettkante niedergelassen und suchte sorgfältig das Gesicht seines Geliebten nach möglichen Verletzungen ab.„Mir fehlt nichts, Meleth nín“, wehrte Thranduil ab, indem er Thorin ein Handtuch reichte, welches neben ihm gelegen hatte. „Aber du blutest. Soll ich nach den Heilern rufen lassen?“

Verwundert drückte Thorin das Tuch gegen seine Stirn und besah sich dann den blutigen Stoff. Das Adrenalin rauschte noch immer in so hohen Wellen durch seinen Körper, dass er keinen Schmerz fühlte. „Das ist nicht nötig, Amral. Es ist nur ein Kratzer.“

Wie um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass Thorins Verwundung nicht schwerwiegend war, streckte Thranduil seine gesunde Hand aus und tastete vorsichtig über den Schnitt, dann lächelte er beruhigt. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du deinen ersten Kampf an meinem Bett führen wirst.“

Thorin stutzte für einen Moment, dann erinnerte er sich an den Wortwechsel bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, als er zugegeben hatte, noch nie in einen echten Kampf verwickelt worden zu sein und lachte glucksend auf. „Wohl wahr und wie ich damals schon prophezeite, bin ich siegreich, wie du siehst.“

„Ja, das bist du“, bestätigte Thranduil und streichelte über das bärtige Gesicht des Zwerges. „Ohne dein Eingreifen wäre ich wohl möglich nicht mehr am Leben.“

Zärtlich bedeckte Thorin die Finger des Eldar mit den seinen. „Mein Leben gehört dir. Solange ich ein Schwert halten kann, werde ich es führen, um dich zu verteidigen.“

Thranduils Herz wurde weit bei diesen Worten, doch bevor er seinerseits seinen Gefühle Ausdruck verleihen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Legolas stürmte in den Raum. Erschrocken über die Störung zuckte Thorin zusammen und wollte sich schon zurückziehen, doch Thranduil hielt ihn zurück.

„Adar!“ Das Gesicht des Elbenprinzen war von Sorge gezeichnet, als er das Bett erreichte. „Ich erhielt eben die Kunde. Geht es dir gut?“

„Ich bin wohlauf, Ion nín, dank Thorins beherztem Handeln“, erklärte der Elbenkönig, welcher die Finger des Zwerges jetzt mit den seinen verschränkt hielt.

Ohne auf die intime Geste einzugehen, neigte Legolas ergeben den Kopf in Richtung des Zwerges. „Ich bin Euch auf ewig zu Dank verpflichtet. Lasgalen steht tief in Eurer Schuld.“

„Dazu besteht kein Grund“, erwiderte Thorin. „Ich habe getan, was mein Herz befohlen hat. Das Wohlergehen Eures Vaters ist alles, was mir wichtig ist.“

Legolas nickte bedächtig. „Ihr sprecht wie der Ehrenmann, als den ich Euch eingeschätzt habe. Ich sehe, was mein Vater in Euch sieht und ich bin froh, dass er sich Eurer versichern kann.“

Thorins Wangen hatten sich bei den Worten des Elbenprinzen merklich gerötet und er bedankte sich seinerseits mit einer respektvollen Neigung des Kopfes. „Ihr ehrt mich, Prinz Legolas..“

„Ion nín, die Ereignisse haben mich erschöpft“, schaltete sich Thranduil in das Gespräch ein. „Jetzt wo du dich versichert hast, dass ich unversehrt bin, würde ich mich gern zur Ruhe betten.“

„Natürlich, Adar“, erwiderte der Elbenprinz sofort. „Sammele deine Kräfte. Ich werde später noch einmal nach dir sehen.“

Respektvoll führte Legolas zum Abschied die Hand zum Herzen, bevor er sich zurückzog und auch Thorin machte Anstalten aufzustehen, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, aber Thranduil hatte nicht vor ihn gewähren zu lassen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst, Thorin. Bleib bei mir.“

„Aber ich möchte deine Ruhe nicht stören,“ entgegnete der Zwerg mit einem Blick in Thranduils gezeichnetes Gesicht. 

„Ich ruhe am besten mit dir an meiner Seite.“ Der Elbenkönig hob die Decke an und bedeutete Thorin darunter zu schlüpfen. Als er den zweifelnden Blick des Zwerges bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: „Es sei denn, du bist meiner Gegenwart überdrüssig.“ 

„Natürlich nicht.“ Trotz der Ermutigung noch immer zögernd schlüpfte Thorin aus den Stiefeln und seiner Hose, bevor er auf das Bett kletterte und sich zu Thranduil unter die Decke legte. Der Zwerg hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und seine Hand ruhte auf der Brust des Elben, so dass er den stetigen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern spüren konnte und auch Thranduil hatte ihm den Kopf zugewandt und lächelte sein durch die Verbrennung verzerrtes Lächeln.

„Ich würde dich so gerne küssen, wie damals am Ufer des Celduin“, gestand Thorin nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten. „Doch ich habe Angst davor, dir weh zu tun.“

„Du sorgst dich zu viel“, entgegnete Thranduil, indem er sich seinerseits halb aufrichtete und sich hinüber zu dem Zwerg beugte. Es war ein Kuss mit Bedacht, den der Elbenkönig ihm schenkte, Das Gewicht seines Körpers auf dem gesunden Arm abgestützt, das Gesicht so gedreht, dass die verletzte Seite abgewandt war und nur seine Lippen die von Thorin berührten. Wie gebannt lag der Zwerg da und wagte kaum zu atmen, aus Angst den Moment zu zerstören. Wie gern hätte er seine Hand in Thranduils Haar vergraben und seinen Kopf festgehalten, ihn an sich gepresst, wie er es so oft in seinen Träumen getan hatte, doch die Sorge ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten war zu groß, weshalb er einfach nur dalag und den Kuss mit all seinen übrigen Sinnen genoss.

Nach der langen Zeit der Entsagung war es wie ein Zauber Thranduils Mund auf dem seinen zu spüren, den Atem des Eldar auf der Haut zu fühlen, den Geruch seiner Haut wahrzunehmen und sich in den Gefühlen zu verlieren, die die Gegenwart seines Geliebten in ihm auslösten. Ohne es zu wollen, wurde Thorins Geschlecht hart bei dem Kontakt und er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch als Thranduil sich schließlich zurückzog und sich auf das Bett fallen ließ, streifte seine Hand zufällig über die Mitte des Zwerges.

„Es tut mir leid“, beeilte sich Thorin mit brennenden Wangen zu versichern. „Ich wollte nicht … Ich meine … es lag nicht in meiner Absicht …“

„Schsch“, brachte Thranduil seinen Geliebten zum Schweigen. „Du hast keinen Grund zur Scham. Es ehrt mich, dass dein Körper für mich singt, denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du noch Begehren für mich empfindest jetzt wo ich entstellt bin.“

„Was redest du, Amral?“ entgegnete Thorin bestürzt. „Nun wo wir endlich zusammen sein können, begehre ich dich mehr denn je. Für mich wirst du immer schön sein, auch mit den Narben.“ Um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, nahm Thorin seinen Mut zusammen und beugte sich über den Elbenkönig. Sanft wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings berührte der Zwerg die Konturen der verbrannten Haut mit den Lippen, fühlte wie Thranduil unter ihm bebte und schließlich seine Hand in Thorins Haaren vergrub, um ihn zu einem erneuten Kuss zu seinen Lippen zu dirigieren.

Der Kuss war mutiger als der erste, fordernder, besitzergreifender und Thorins Herz raste wie wild, als er schließlich den Kontakt brach und schwer atmend in die Kissen zurück sank. Sein Glied pochte vor Erregung, doch Thorin hatte nicht vor dem Drang nachzugeben. Umso überraschter war er, als er Thranduils Hand am Bund seiner Unterhose fühlte. „Amral ..“, begann er rau, doch Thranduil brachte ihn erneut zum Schweigen. „Schsch“, flüsterte der Eldar leise aber bestimmt, dann glitten seine Finger unter den rauen Stoff und fanden dort Thorins Geschlecht. Scharf zog der Zwerg die Luft ein, als sich die Hand des Elbenkönigs um sein erigiertes Glied schloss und sein Becken ruckte verlangend nach oben. Geschickt begann Thranduil seine Härte zu stimulieren, pumpte abwechselnd seinen Schaft, massierte seine Hoden und reizte mit dem Zeigefinger den Schlitz an der Spitze, aus dem sich erste, warme Lusttropfen ergossen. Ergeben hatte Thorin die Augen geschlossen, die Hände in das Laken rechts und links seines Körpers gekrallt, während er sich voll und ganz in der süßen Pein verlor. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seinen Höhepunkt heranrollen fühlte. Wie ein fernes Gewitter ballte sich die Hitze in seiner Mitte zusammen, zog in seine Hoden und von dort direkt in seinen steifen Schaft, bis sie schließlich mit aller Macht hervorbrach.

„Ja, Amral“, keuchte Thorin, während sein Samen sich feucht in Thranduils Hand ergoss. „Oh Mahal, ja.“ Wieder und wieder zog sich sein Unterleib zusammen, bis Thorin völlig ausgelaugt war und Thranduil auch den letzten Tropfen aus ihm heraus gemolken hatte. Erst als sein Glied erschlaffte, zog der Eldar seine Hand zurück und legte stattdessen seinen Kopf an Thorins von den Nachwehen des Orgasmus zitternde Schulter. Zärtlich tastete der Zwerg nach Thranduils Hand, fühlte die Feuchtigkeit seines Höhepunktes noch an den Fingern des Eldar, als er sie zum Mund führte und sie küsste. Sein Körper fühlte sich mit einem mal furchtbar schwer und erschöpft, weshalb er schläfrig das Gesicht in Thranduils Haar barg und einen Kuss auf dessen Scheitel platzierte. „Ich liebe dich, Âzungal“, murmelte er noch leise, dann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er überantwortete seinen Körper dem Schlaf.

 

Tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Once upon a time

Kapitel 14

I`m bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won´t fall,  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won`t fall,  
I am titanium

(David Guetta, Titanium)

 

Eine Weile lag Thranduil an Thorin gelehnt und lauschte den tiefen Atemzügen des Zwerges, während sein eigener Geist fieberhaft arbeitete. Der Angriff durch Edrahil hatte ihn schwer getroffen. Von einem Mitglied seines Volkes in seinem eigenen Palast mit dem Tod bedroht zu werden war etwas, das Thranduil in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht erwartet hätte. Seit tausenden von Jahren war er der Herrscher über Lasgalen und seine Untertanen waren ihm bis zum heutigen Tag durch Feuer und Blut gefolgt. Doch Edrahil war weder von hier, noch war es sein eigener freier Wille gewesen, hier und heute zum Mörder zu werden. Da die Truppen Mordors es bisher nicht geschafft hatten, die Soldaten des Grünwalds zu besiegen, versuchten sie jetzt also mit List und Tücke ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Wenn Edrahil erfolgreich gewesen wäre und Thranduil getötet hätte, wäre Lasgalen den Armeen der Orks schutzlos ausgeliefert gewesen. Zwar hätte Legolas ohne zu zögern seinen Platz eingenommen, aber er war noch jung an Jahren und unerfahren im Führen einer Armee und es blieb zu befürchten, dass er selbst mit Galions Hilfe dem heraufziehenden Chaos nicht gewachsen gewesen wäre. Was sein Königreich im Augenblick wirklich brauchte, war das Gefühl von Sicherheit; das Wissen, dass der König Lasgalens stark und mächtig wie eh und je war und Thranduil würde alles nötige veranlassen, um genau diesen Eindruck zu erwecken. 

Der Zeitpunkt, an dem er seine Medizin zum letzten Mal genommen hatte, war bereits einige Stunden her, daher pochte sein Arm unangenehm und auch die Schmerzen in seinem Gesicht nahmen von Minute zu Minute zu, doch Thranduil blendete alle körperlichen Empfindungen aus, um sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren. So vorsichtig wie möglich löste sich der Elbenkönig von seinem schlafenden Geliebten, um ihn nicht zu wecken und rutschte zum Rand der Matratze. Behutsam setzte er sich auf, ohne seinen verletzten Arm zu benutzen, dann schwang er die Beine vom Bett und verlagerte langsam sein Gewicht darauf. Schwindel erfasste ihn, da er nach wie vor nur auf einem Auge sehen konnte und sein Gleichgewicht dadurch beeinträchtigt wurde, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich daran. Thranduils Muskeln jedoch zitterten ungehalten, geschwächt von der mangelnden Nahrung und der langen Zeit die er liegend hatte verbringen müssen, so dass er die Finger der rechten Hand in die Matratze krallte, als er sich schließlich hoch stemmte. Das Zittern seiner Beine wurde stärker und kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus, doch Thranduil hatte vor seinen Körper seinem Willen zu beugen. 

Die Zähne fest zusammen gepresst, ließ er das Bett los und befahl seinen Füßen einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen, bis er einen Meter gegangen war. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment zusammen zu brechen, dennoch zwang er seine Beine weiter zu laufen, bis er es zur gegenüber liegenden Wand geschafft hatte. Es war eine geradezu lächerliche Entfernung, dennoch fühlte Thranduil in dem Moment als seine Finger das weiße Holz berührten einen gewissen Triumph, doch er hatte nicht lange Gelegenheit dieses Gefühl auszukosten.

„Was denkst du, was du da machst?“ Erschrocken zuckte der Elbenkönig zusammen, als er Thorins tadelnde Stimme vom Bett aus hörte. So würdevoll wie möglich, wenn man nur mit einem Nachtgewand bekleidet war, drehte sich Thranduil herum. In dem Versuch sich seine Schwäche nicht anmerken zu lassen, hielt er sein Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos. 

„Mein Reich braucht mich. Ich kann nicht länger flach auf dem Rücken liegen und meinem Sohn diese Bürde überlassen“, rechtfertigte sich der Elbenkönig grimmig.

„Du muss deinen Wunden die Chance geben zu heilen“, versuchte Thorin seinen Geliebten zur Vernunft zu bringen, indem er vom Bett herunter kletterte und ihm entgegen trat. „Du bist erst wenige Tage wieder bei Bewusstsein, Amral.“

„Du hast doch gesehen, was geschieht, wenn ich schwach erscheine“, begehrte Thranduil auf. „Wer weiß, wie viele Spione Mordors sich noch hier aufhalten.“

„Sollen sie es nur wagen dir ein Haar krümmen zu wollen“, knurrte Thorin, als er den Elbenkönig erreicht hatte. „Ich werde sie allesamt zur Hölle schicken.“

Zärtlich streckte Thranduil seine vor Anstrengung zitternde Hand aus und tätschelte dem Zwerg das bärtige Gesicht. „Es ehrt mich, dass du mich verteidigst, aber damit hilfst du meinem Reich nicht weiter. Mordors Schatten schwebt seit langem über uns und solange sie glauben, dass ich außer Gefecht bin, wird mein Volk nicht sicher leben können.“

„Was willst du dagegen tun?“

In dem Versuch Halt zu finden, stützte sich Thranduil an der Wand ab, als er antwortete: „Ich werde morgen zurück in meine privaten Gemächer ziehen und ich werde es auf meinen eigenen Beinen tun. Jeder Eldar soll sehen wie ich den Palast durchquere und falls wirklich noch Spione unter uns sind, können sie gern sehen, dass ich zurück bin. Wenn die Valar mir gewogen sind, werde ich ab Morgen wieder auf dem Thron sitzen und meine Audienzen abhalten.“

„Das ist Irrsinn, Amaralith!“ explodierte Thorin, dem nicht entgangen war, dass sich Thranduil nur mit Mühe aufrecht hielt. „Du bist weiß wie die Wand und kannst kaum stehen!“ Behutsam nahm er den Eldar am Arm und führte ihn zurück zum Bett, wobei sich Thranduil stärker auf ihn stützen musste, als es dem Elbenkönig lieb war. Das Zittern welches seinen Ursprung in den Beinen genommen hatte, war inzwischen auf den ganzen Körper übergegangen, sogar seine Zähne klapperten, obwohl er sie fest zusammen presste und er schaffte es kaum die wenigen Meter zurückzulegen, bis er sich endlich zurück ins Bett legen konnte. Sofort deckte Thorin ihn wieder mit der Decke zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante.

„Ich werde mir vorher den Schmerzsaft und einen Stärkungstrank geben lassen, das wird mir helfen die Distanz bis zu meinen Räumen zu überstehen“, entgegnete der Elbenkönig, während er sein gesundes Auge schloss, um seine Kräfte zu sammeln. „Bitte sag den Wachen vor der Tür, sie sollen nach dem Heiler schicken und meinen Sohn holen lassen, um alles weitere zu besprechen.“

„Der Plan gefällt mir nicht“, bekräftigte Thorin sein Missfallen. „Besteht denn keine Möglichkeit, dass du es dir noch einmal überlegst?“

„Nein, Meleth nín“, erwiderte Thranduil, der sein Auge weiter geschlossen hielt. „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit.“

„Wie du meinst, Amral“, antwortete Thorin seufzend, „doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Legolas dein Vorhaben gutheißt.“

XXXXXX

Die Diskussion mit Legolas war, wie Thorin es vorausgesehen hatte, eine hitzige Angelegenheit. Ob er den Grund des Gespräches geahnt hatte oder es Zufall war, dass der Prinz Galion mitgebracht hatte, konnte Thorin nicht sagen, doch es war offensichtlich, dass Thranduils Vertrauter genauso wenig vom Vorhaben seines Königs hielt, wie Legolas. Zwar sprachen die drei Elben in Sindarin, doch ihre Mimik verriet den Kampf des Willens den sie gegeneinander führten. Mit verschränkten Armen saß Thranduil auf dem Bett, den Oberkörper durch einen Berg von Kissen gestützt, während Legolas und Galion auf der linken Seite des Bettes standen und eindringlich auf ihn einsprachen, wobei sie Thorins Anwesenheit weitestgehend ignorierten. Schweigend sah der Zwerg von einem zum anderen, stumm darauf wartend, welche Seite sich am Ende durchsetzen würde, doch trotz seiner irrationalen Hoffnung, dass Thranduil auf das Drängen seines Sohnes Vernunft annehmen würde, kristallisierte es sich immer klarer heraus, dass niemand den Elbenkönig von seinem Entschluss abbringen konnte. Mit verbissenem Gesicht trat Legolas am Ende den Rückzug an, nur der Respekt gegenüber seinem Vater hielt ihn davon ab aus dem Raum zu stürmen, doch seine Bewegungen waren eckig und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, als er schließlich gefolgt von Galion das Krankenzimmer verließ. 

Tief durchatmend wischte sich Thranduil in einer müden Handbewegung über die rechte Gesichtshälfte, bedacht darauf keine der Wunden zu berühren, doch bevor Thorin ihn nach seinem Befinden fragen konnte, klopfte es respektvoll an die Tür. Auf ein Wort des Elbenkönigs trat der oberste Heiler in den Raum, ein Tablett mit mehreren Flaschen und Tiegeln mit sich bringend und begrüßte Thranduil mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Thranduil erwiderte die Begrüßung mit einem leichten Nicken, dann wandte er sich an den Zwerg, der wie schon zuvor zu seiner Rechten neben dem Bett stand. „Thorin, sei so gut und sag den Dienern, sie sollen meine Kleidung für den morgigen Tag richten und herbringen. Auch den Schmuck und die Krone.“

Thorin wusste, dass es eine Ausrede war, um ihn fortschicken zu können. Jeder niedere Bedienstete hätte diese Nachricht überbringen können, doch obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel ausgegrenzt zu werden, respektierte er Thranduils Wunsch und verließ den Raum. Die Heilkammern lagen ein wenig abseits der übrigen Gemächer, ein Kokon der Ruhe und der Erholung im allgemeinen Trubel, der meist im Palast Lasgalens herrschte. Diener, Handwerker und Soldaten kreuzten Thorins Weg, als er die Gänge duchschritt und immer tiefer in das Herz des Bauwerks vordrang, doch im Gegensatz zu seinen ersten Tagen im Grünwald erregte er kaum Aufsehen. Tatsächlich konnte er seit dem Attentat, welches er verhindert hatte, in einigen Gesichtern ehrlichen Respekt entdecken. 

In dem Wissen, dass Thranduils Unterredung mit dem Heiler nicht so schnell vorüber sein würde, ließ sich Thorin Zeit damit die Nachricht des Elbenkönig zu überbringen. Stattdessen wanderte er müßig durch den Palast, ließ den Audienzsaal und die Räume des Rates hinter sich, bis er zu einem Tor kam, welches in den angrenzenden Garten führte. Ein gewundener Pfad schlängelte zwischen Obstbäumen und Sträuchern voller Beeren hindurch bis zum Zaun, der den Garten vom Wald trennte, welcher den Palast von allen Seiten umgab. Gärtner in grünen Gewändern jäteten Unkraut und beschnitten die Stauden, um sie gerade wachsen zu lassen, während andere die Beete wässerten und Gemüse ernteten und in der Mitte des Gartens, unter einem Baldachin aus weißen Tüchern, saß eine Gruppe weiblicher Elben mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden, hielt sich an den Händen und sang. 

Obwohl Thorin den Text des Liedes nicht verstand, fühlte er dass es kraftvoll war. Es strömte durch ihn hindurch, vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen, bis sich jede Faser seines Körpers lebendiger fühlte als je zuvor, nur um ihn dann wieder durch die Fußsohlen zu verlassen und in der Erde zu verschwinden. „Was bewirkt der Gesang?“ wandte sich der Zwerg neugierig an einen Gärtner, der verdorrte Blüten von einem Rosenbusch abschnitt.

„Die Priesterinnen huldigen der Lebenskraft der Pflanzen“, erklärte der Eldar. „Ihr Gesang regt die sie zum Wachstum und Gedeihen an.“

Höflich bedankte sich Thorin bei dem Gärtner für die Auskunft, bevor er kopfschüttelnd weiter ging. `Elbenmagie`, dachte er ungläubig. `Wenn das Großvater gesehen hätte.` Unwillkürlich fühlte Thorin einen Stich, als er an seine Familie denken musste. Wie gern wäre er mit Frerin durch den Palast gestreunt, hätte Dwalin den elbischen Wein kosten lassen oder Dís die große Bibliothek gezeigt, die mehr Bücher beherbergte, als Thorin in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Mit jedem Tag vermisste er die Zwerge mehr, doch es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte, weshalb er sich schließlich zwang, an etwas anderes zu denken. 

Eine Weile wanderte er noch durch die weitläufige Gartenanlage, bis er der Meinung war, Thranduil nun genug Zeit gegeben zu haben. Auf seinem Weg zurück überbrachte er einem der Diener die Wünsche des Elbenkönigs, dann durchquerte er ohne Umschweife den Palast, bis er erneut vor der Tür der Heilkammer stand. Thorin wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, doch als er auf sein Klopfen die Aufforderung erhielt einzutreten, stockte ihm beim Anblick des Elbenkönigs vor Überraschung der Atem. Im Gegensatz zu vorhin, lag der Eldar nicht mehr länger im Bett, sondern saß auf einem Stuhl am Fenster. Statt des Nachtgewandes trug er nun eine leichte Hose und eine helle Tunika. „Thranduil“, sagte Thorin ungläubig, während er näher trat, unfähig den Blick von seinem Geliebten abzuwenden. „Dein Gesicht, es ist geheilt!“

„Ja, Meleth nín“, entgegnete der Eldar, indem er aufstand und dem Zwerg entgegen ging, wobei seine Schritte nicht mehr länger unsicher waren, sondern leichtfüßig und zugleich fest wie zuvor,„es macht fast den Anschein, nicht wahr?“ Tatsächlich überzog dort, wo noch vor kurzem Thranduils Fleisch bis zu den Sehnen verbrannt gewesen war, gesunde Haut seine Wange. Auch sein linkes Auge war nicht länger bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zugeschwollen und der Arm, den Thranduil weder richtig hatte strecken noch beugen können, hing nun lässig herunter, als sei er nie verletzt worden.

„Es ist ein Wunder“, stammelte Thorin ergriffen. „Ein echtes Wunder.“ Fasziniert streckte der Zwerg die Finger aus, um das Gesicht seines Geliebten zu berühren, doch Thranduil fing seine Hand ab, bevor der Zwerg sein Ziel erreichte. 

„Nicht“, sagte er sanft aber bestimmt. „Es ist nur eine Illusion, nichts weiter. Der Heiler hat mir mit seinen Tränken geholfen, die Schmerzen zu betäuben und mich soweit zu kräftigen, dass ich den Zauber aufrecht erhalten kann, aber ich befürchte, wenn du die Stelle berührst, wird der Schein erlöschen.“

Ungläubig sah Thorin seinen Geliebten an. „Es ist nicht echt?“ fragte er nach. 

„Nein, das ist es nicht“, bestätigte Thranduil und Thorin konnte die Trauer in seinem Blick erkennen. „Es ist nur ein Abbild von dem, wie ich einmal ausgesehen habe.“

Bestürzt schüttelte der Zwerg den Kopf. „Aber wozu? Warum quälst du dich damit?“

„Es wird meine Maske für die Öffentlichkeit sein, damit niemand mein entstelltes Gesicht sehen kann“, entgegnete Thranduil. „Vielleicht werden sich meine Wunden niemals schließen, doch mit dem Zauber wirke ich so stark und gesund, wie ich es immer war und immer sein muss für mein Volk.“

Thorins Gesicht verdunkelte sich zusehends bei diesen Worten. „Dann beende den Zauber jetzt“, verlangte er.

„Wieso?“ fragte Thranduil verwirrt. „Ist es für dich nicht leichter so mit mir zusammen zu sein? Mit dem Gesicht, in das du dich verliebt hast, als mit all den Wunden und dem Schmerz?“

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist nicht echt. Ich will alles von dir, auch die Schmerzen und die Entstellungen.“ Entschlossen streifte Thorin die Hand des Eldar ab und berührte ihn auf der Höhe des Jochbeins, so dass die Illusion zu flimmern anfing und schließlich zerbrach wie ein Spiegel, bis nichts von ihr übrig war. Behutsam streichelte Thorin am Rand der Wunde entlang bis zu Thranduils Hals, dann zog er den Kopf des Elbenkönigs zu sich herunter und küsste ihn sanft auf den rechten Mundwinkel. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du eine Maske für mich auflegst. Ich möchte dich immer so sehen, wie du bist und nicht das, was du andere sehen lassen willst.“

Mit diesen Worten nahm Thorin die Hand des Elben und führte ihn zurück zum Bett. „Ich möchte dir zeigen, was ich für dich empfinde, indem ich dir etwas gebe, so wie du mir gestern etwas gegeben hast“, eröffnete der Zwerg seinem Geliebten, während er aus den Stiefeln und der Hose schlüpfte.

Mit starrem Blick sah Thranduil ihm dabei zu, bevor er abwehrte: „Thorin, du musst das nicht.“ Doch der Zwerg fiel ihm sofort ins Wort „Aber ich will es.“ Da der Eldar keine Anstalten machte sich zu entkleiden, übernahm es Thorin ihm die Tunika auszuziehen, wobei er vorsichtig war Thranduils verbrannten Arm nicht unnötig zu berühren, dann begann er an der Schnürung der Hose zu fummeln, bis ihm Thranduil die Arbeit abnahm, die Bänder löste und die Beinkleider abstreifte. Zögerlich folgte er Thorin hinüber zum Bett, doch der Zwerg zeigte keine Zweifel, als er Thranduil in die Kissen drückte und neben ihm auf die Matratze kletterte. Stattdessen zeigte sein Gesicht wilde Entschlossenheit, während er mit den Händen die Beine des Eldar auseinander presste und sich in den entstandenen Platz kniete.

„Schließe die Augen, Amaralith“, forderte Thorin seinen Geliebten auf und Thranduil gehorchte zögerlich. Trotz des Wissen was nun kommen würde, konnte Thranduil es nicht verhindern, dass er zusammen zuckte, als Thorin seine Hand unter das Untergewand schon und nach seinem Glied tastete. Die Finger des Zwerges waren schwielig und rau von der Arbeit im Berg, doch er war so vorsichtig, als umfasse er eine große Kostbarkeit, während er die riesige Pranke um das noch schlaffe Fleisch schloss. Obwohl es ihn danach verlangte Thorin zu führen, lag der Eldar ganz ruhig, die gesunde Hand in das Laken neben sich gekrallt und gab sich dem Gefühl hin, das Thorins Hand an seinem Unterleib auslöste. Ein Stöhnen entkam dabei Thranduils Lippen, was Thorin dazu bestärkte, die Finger zu bewegen und den Schaft seines Geliebten langsam zu massieren. Am Anfang waren die Bewegungen etwas unbeholfen, doch was Thorin nicht an Erfahrung aufbieten konnte, machte er mit seinem Eifer wett. Mit einem Feingefühl, welches man den groben Händen des Zwerges gar nicht zugetraut hätte, streichelte Thorin den Penis entlang und schob dabei immer wieder die Vorhaut von der empfindlichen Spitze zurück, bis er fühlte, dass Thranduils Glied sich immer mehr mit Blut füllte und hart und fest in seiner Hand lag, dann ließ er plötzlich von ihm ab, was Thranduil dazu bewog überrascht die Augen zu öffnen.

„Sei nachsichtig mit mir, ich habe dies noch nie gemacht“, gestand der Zwerg mit sichtlich geröteten Wangen, während er Thranduils Unterkleider nach unten schob und noch bevor Thranduil etwas erwidern konnte, nahm der Zwerg seinen Schaft in den Mund.

„Thorin!“ entfuhr es dem Eldar, als sich die Lippen seines Geliebten um das erigierte Fleisch schlossen und er das Glied tief in seine Mundhöhle eintauchen ließ. Ein köstliches Ziehen breitete sich in Thranduils Lenden aus und hallte als warmes Echo in seinem ganzen Körper wider, während Thorin mit beiden Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgestützt, seinen Schaft halb heraus gleiten ließ, nur um ihn dann erneut in seinen Mund zu saugen. In seiner Unerfahrenheit streiften die Schneidezähne des Zwerges dabei über die empfindliche Spitze, was Thranduil ein Zischen entlockte. 

„Vorsichtig, muin nín“, murmelte er, indem er seine gesunde Hand in Thorins Haaren vergrub und ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück zog. „Nimm deine Finger zur Hilfe.“ Ohne von Thanduils Härte abzulassen, tat Thorin wie ihm geraten und umfasste die Peniswurzeln mit der Hand, während er den Schaft erneut in sich sog, wobei er dieses Mal darauf achtete, dem Eldar nicht wegzutun, woraufhin Thranduil ein erneutes, wohliges Stöhnen entwich. Ermutigt von diesen Lauten umkreiste Throins Zunge spielerisch die empfindliche Eichel und leckte über den kleinen Schlitz an der Spitze, aus der immer wieder kleine Lusttropfen quollen, während seine Hand unaufhörlich den Schaft zu pumpen begann. Ihm entging es nicht, dass Thranduil unter ihm bereits bebte. Die Beine des Eldars pressten sich fast schmerzhaft um Thorins Hüften und sein Unterleib zuckte unkontrolliert nach oben gegen die Hände des Zwerges, so dass Thorin immer mutiger wurde und Thranduils Glied von mal zu mal tiefer in sich aufnahm, bis er es so weit in sich saugte, dass es fast an seinen Rachen stieß. 

Erregt keuchte der Elbenkönig auf, als Thorin in fast schluckte, der Bart des Zwerges kratzte über seine Leiste und seine Hand hatte seine Härte verlassen und stimulierte nun seine Hoden, die immer weiter anschwollen, bis Thranduil glaubte gleich platzten zu müssen. „Thorin, nicht“, warnte der Eldar rau, „ich werde nicht mehr lange an mich halten können.“ Doch der Zwerg hatte nicht vor, sich zurückzuziehen, stattdessen spornte ihn das Geständnis seines Geliebten an, in seinen Bemühungen noch weiter fortzufahren. Erneut saugte Thorin Thranduils Glied ganz tief in sich, versuchte seine Muskeln so weit zu entspannen, dass er ihn ohne zu würgen ganz aufnehmen konnte, bis sein Schluckreflex einsetzte und sich sein Rachen um Thranduil schloss. Das Gefühl von Thorins Muskeln, die um ihn vibrierten, war es das den Elbenkönig über die Klippe schickte. 

„Thorin!“ stieß er erneut aus und versuchte den Kopf des Zwerges von sich zu stoßen, doch dieser hatte nicht vor sich zurückzuziehen, als Thranduils Höhepunkt ihn erfasste. Mit der Macht einer Urgewalt ballten sich seine Lenden zusammen und schleuderten seinen Samen aus sich heraus, tief in den Rachen des Zwerges, der stoisch alles schluckte, was Thranduil ihm gab. Elbische Worte tropften von den Lippen des Eldar, ohne das er sie aufhalten konnte, die Finger fest in Thorins Mähne vergraben, während sein Körper alles gab, was er hatte, bevor er schwach und zitternd zurück sackte. Erst jetzt, als Thranduils Glied erschlaffte, zog sich Thorin zurück und gab ihn frei, um sich neben den Elbenkönig auf die Matratze fallen zu lassen. Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend da, während Thranduil die Nachwehen des Orgasmus durchlebte. Hecktische rote Flecken überzogen sein blasses Gesicht, sein Atem kam stockend und seine Lippen waren rot und geschwollen vom Liebesakt. Thorin, der den Kopf auf einen Arm aufgestützt hatte, streichelte in kleinen Kreisen über Thranduils Brust und fühlte seinen rasenden Herzschlag, indem er darauf wartete, bis sich der Eldar, der mit geschlossenen Augen dalag, erholt hatte. Als Thranduil das Lid seines gesunden Auges schließlich hob,glänzte die Iris und er lächelte entspannt. „Danke, Meleth nín.“

„Da ist nichts zu danken“, erwiderte der Zwerg. „Es war für mich mindestens so schön wie für dich. Und nun schlaf, Amral. Sammele deine Kräfte für deinen morgigen Auftritt.“ Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Thorin über seinen Geliebten und küsste ihn lang und zärtlich, dann nahm er die Decke vom Fußende des Bettes und breitete sie über sie beide aus, bevor er sich erneut an Thranduils Seite legte. Dieses Mal war es der Eldar, der fast unmittelbar einschlief, erschöpft von den körperlichen und emotionalen Anstrengungen des Tages, während Thorin über ihn wachte, bis die Nacht hereinbrach und er selbst in einen traumlosen Schlummer fiel.

 

Tbc ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ihr so lange auf das neue Kapitel warten musstet, aber das reale Leben ist im Moment echt nervig. Ständig muss ich Überstunden machen und Zuhause gekommt man auch keine Ruhe. Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel entschädigt etwas für die lange Wartezeit.

Once upon a time

Kapitel 15

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a diffrent view  
And nothing else matters

(Metallica, Nothing else matters)

 

Als Thorin den Berg an Kleidung und Geschmeide sah, den ein Kammerdiener ins Krankenzimmer gebracht hatte, konnte er schier nicht glauben, dass Thranduil das alles wirklich tragen wollte, doch er hütete sich seine Meinung kundzutun. Stattdessen saß er schweigend dabei, als der Diener dem Elbenkönig beflissentlich die feinen Gewänder anlegte, von der Unterwäsche aus hellem Leinen über das hochgeschlossene, blütenweiße Hemd mit der weinroten Weste und der Hose aus gefärbtem Leder, die wie eine zweite Haut an Thranduils Beinen saß, bis zu den dunklen Stiefeln, die bis zu den Knien reichten und dem reich bestickten Mantel, der so lang war, dass sein Saum fast über den Boden streifte. Thorin selbst würde eines der beiden Gewänder aus dem Bündel tragen, welches er vom Erebor mitgebracht hatte. Es waren keine besonders edle Kleidungsstücke, zwei Westen, eine grobe und eine feiner Hose und zwei ebensolche Hemden, doch Thorin hatte noch nie viel auf Kleidung gegeben und seit er nun im Grünwald weilte, hatte er auch noch keinen Anlass gehabt über sein Äußeres nachzudenken. 

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl bei Thranduils Verwandlung zuzusehen, denn mit jeder Schicht die er überstreifte, verschwand der Mann den Thorin kannte immer mehr, bis er sich in eine schöne, doch kalte Statue verwandelt hatte. Gleich nach dem Frühstück, bevor Thranduil nach dem Diener geschickt hatte, war der Heiler bereits bei ihm gewesen, hatte seine Wunden gesäubert und gesalbt und ihm die erforderlichen Tränke gegeben, so dass der Elbenkönig sein Gesicht und den Körper mit dem Illusionszauber versehen konnte. Auch wenn es dem Diener bei Todesstrafe verboten war, über irgendetwas zu sprechen, was er in Thranduils Gemächern gesehen oder gehört hatte, wollte der Eldar dennoch kein Risiko eingehen.

Als der Kammerdiener ihm schließlich die schweren Ringe ansteckte, bis seine Finger funkelten und strahlten und ihm dabei half, die Krone auf seinem Haar zu befestigen, war die Transformation zum mächtigen Elbenkönig schließlich perfekt. So grade wie möglich, damit die Krone nicht verrutschte, erhob sich Thranduil von seinem Stuhl und bedeutete Thorin mit einer leichten Neigung seines Kopfes ihm zu folgen, als er zur Tür der Krankenstation ging, wo schon Legolas und Galion mit zwei Wachen auf ihn warteten. Thranduils Vertrauter begrüßte den König mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, während der Prinz lediglich leicht den Kopf neigte. „Adar, ich habe die Audienzen heute für die Mittagsstunde angesetzt, wenn es dir recht ist“, begrüßte Legolas seinen Vater und an der Art wie er ihn dabei ansah, erkannte Thorin, dass der Prinz den Zauber genauso wenig schätzte wie er selbst. 

„Es ist mir recht“, erwiderte Thranduil kühl. „Hast du den Rat ebenfalls einbestellt?“

„Ja, er wird vor den Audienzen tagen, so wie du es gewünscht hast.“

„Exzellent.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Thranduil ab und ging, flankiert von den Wachen, festen Schrittes den Gang zum Haupttrakt des Palastes hinunter, Thorin dicht hinter sich. Der Zwerg musste sich beeilen, um mit den ausladenden Schritten der Elben mithalten zu können, denn Thranduil sah unverwandt nach vorn ohne darauf zu achten, ob Thorin noch an seiner Seite war. Rechts und links von ihnen sanken die Bediensteten wie Blumen im Sturm auf die Knie, als der König sie passierte und Thorin wurde gewahr, wie sehr sich das Verhältnis der Elben zu ihrem Herrscher im Vergleich zu dem von Thrór zu seinen Untertanen unterschied. Waren die Zwerge des Erebor ihrem König aus Angst hörig, so sah Thorin in den Gesichtern der Elben Bewunderung, Respekt und Vertrauen als sie vor ihm das Knie beugten und auch wenn Thranduil weder Halt machte noch sich etwas anmerken ließ, so wusste Thorin doch, dass der Elbenkönig es genoss, wie seine Untertanen zu ihm aufblickte, erduldete er all den Schmerz und das Leid doch nur, um seinem Volk zu dienen. Im ganzen Palast bot sich ihnen das selbe Bild, als Thranduil mit seinem Tross vorbeizog. Alle schienen froh und erleichtert darüber, den König wohlauf zu sehen und es fiel Thorin schwer sich vorzustellen, dass unter ihnen noch jemand sein sollte, der Thranduil den Tod wünschen könnte. Dennoch war er froh über die Wachen, die ihren Weg kreuz und quer durch den Palast begleiteten, bis sie schließlich Thranduils Privatgemächer erreicht hatten. Der Raum lag am obersten Ende einer hölzernen Treppe, die so lang war, dass Thorin schon glaubte bis in die Wolken hinauf gestiegen zu sein. Respektvoll öffnete eine der Wachen die Tür, um Thranduil eintreten zu lassen, während die zweite Wache neben dem Türrahmen Position bezog, dann als Thorin die Tür als zweiter durchschritten hatte, schloss die Wache die Tür von außen hinter ihm. 

Während Thranduil den Raum durchmaß und sich mit einem Seufzen in einen Sessel fallen ließ, blieb Thorin in der Mitte des Zimmers bestehen und sah sich neugierig um. Der Raum war ganz in verschiedenen Weißtönen gehalten, von den elfenbeinfarbenen Wänden, über die wollweißen Sessel bis zu dem wolkenfarbenen Himmelbett. Zwei weitere Türen, von denen eine nur angelehnt war, gab eine alabasterfarbene Badekammer Preis. Ein Blick zu den großen Fenstern hinter denen ein ausladender Balkon lag sagte Thorin, dass sie sich tatsächlich sehr weit oben befinden mussten, denn er konnte die Spitzen der Bäume und das Blau des Himmels sehen. 

„Gefällt dir mein Refugium?“ fragte Thranduil vom Sessel aus.

„Sehr“, erwiderte Thorin, während er den Blick über den Grünwald schweifen ließ. „Es ist so ruhig und friedlich hier oben.“

„Ja, das ist es. Von hier kann ich fast mein ganzes Reich übersehen“, erwiderte der Elbenkönig und Thorin konnte den Stolz in seiner Stimme hören. „Wenn du willst, lasse ich einen Diener die Sachen aus deinem Quartier hier heraufbringen, Meleth. Ich habe viel Platz und das Bett ist breit genug für uns zwei. Es sei denn, du möchtest lieber in deiner eigenen Kammer nächtigen.“

Seit Thranduils Rückkehr nach Lasgalen hatte Thorin sein Zimmer nur dann aufgesucht, wenn er ein Bad nehmen oder sich umziehen wollte, jede andere freie Minute hatte er an der Seite des Elbenkönigs verbracht und er sah auch jetzt keine Notwendigkeit etwas daran zu ändern. „Ich würde gern die Kammer mit dir teilen, wenn es dir recht ist“, erwiderte Thorin warm, als er neben den Sessel trat.

„Dann sei versichert, dass du mir sehr willkommen bist“, erwiderte Thranduil mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Obwohl kein Kamin das Zimmer beheizte, war es angenehm warm im Raum, doch lag es eher nicht an der Temperatur, dass sich auf Thranduils Oberlippe ein leichter Schweißfilm gebildet hatte. 

„Du solltest dich ausruhen“, riet Thorin seinem Geliebten, als er das müde Äußere des Eldar bemerkte. Offenbar hatte die Anstrengung den Zauber während des Weges durch den Palast aufrecht zu erhalten, seine gesamten Reserven aufgezehrt. 

„Dafür bleibt keine Zeit, Meleth nín“, erwiderte Thranduil, doch er schloss die Augen trotzdem. Den Illusionszauber hatte er aufgehoben und den Kopf nach hinten gegen das Polster sinken lassen, um ihn vom Gewicht der Krone zu entlasten, doch sein Körper wirkte angespannt und die Finger gruben sich fest in die Armlehnen.

„Bis zur Mittagsstunde ist es noch eine Weile“, entgegnete Thorin, während er die Hand ausstreckte und sanft über die tiefe Furche massierte, die sich zwischen Thranduils Augenbrauen gebildet hatte. 

„Sorge dich nicht“, murmelte der Elbenkönig leise, während er Thorins Hand nahm und an seine Lippen brachte. „Lass mich einfach ein wenig hier sitzen und meine Kräfte sammeln, dann werde ich mich zur Mittagszeit erholt haben.

„Wie du meinst“, gab Thorin zurück, als er mit einer sanften Bewegung die Kante von Thranduils Kiefer nachzeichnete, dann zog er sich zurück und stand auf. Etwas hatte seine Neugier geweckt und er wollte nachsehen, ob es wirklich das war wofür er es hielt. Tatsächlich erkannte er den geschnitzten Hirsch, den er seinerzeit dem Elbenkönig geschenkt hatte, auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stehen. „Du hast ihn aufgehoben“, stellte der Zwerg fest, indem er ihn in die Hand nahm und mit einem versonnenen Lächeln darüber streichelte.

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Thranduil, nachdem er kurz die Augen öffnend, erkannt hatte wovon Thorin sprach. „Auch wenn es keines Gegenstandes bedurfte, um mich an dich zu erinnern, hat es doch mein Herz erfreut ihn als letztes zu sehen bevor ich einschlief und als erstes, wenn ich erwachte.“

Thorin fühlte, wie sich bei diesen Worten ein warmes Prickeln in seinem Magen ausbreitete. „Ich habe auch ein Souvenir, weißt du, auch wenn du es mir nicht wissentlich gegeben hast“, bekannte er, während er zu Thranduil zurückkehrte und die silberne Spange aus seiner Hosentasche hervorzog. „Du hast sie verloren, als wir uns zum zweiten Mal am Waldrand trafen.“

„Tatsächlich“, entgegnete der Elbenkönig, als er das Schmuckstück erkannte. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo sie geblieben ist. Und du hast sie all die Zeit aufbewahrt?“

„Das habe ich“, bestätigte Thorin. „Sie war mir ein treuer Begleiter während deiner Abwesenheit, doch wenn du willst, gebe ich sie dir jetzt zurück.“ Auffordernd hielt der Zwerg dem anderen Mann die Spange entgegen, doch Thranduil wehrte ab. „Nein, behalte sie nur. Ich habe Dutzende solcher Spangen. Leider muss ich gestehen dass ich den wunderbaren Armreif, den du für mich angefertigt hast nicht mehr mein Eigen nennen kann. Ich nahm ihn mit in den Kampf, um etwas von dir bei mir zu tragen, doch das Feuer schmolz ihn von meiner Haut und ließ nichts als verbranntes Fleisch zurück.“

Zu seiner Schande musste Thorin gestehen, dass er sein Brautwerbungsgeschenk bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal vermisst hatte, aber es waren ja auch ereignisreiche Tage gewesen. „Ich werde dir einen neuen, noch schöneren machen“, versprach der Zwerg inbrünstig. „Gleich Morgen werde ich in die Schmiede gehen und damit anfangen.“

„Das ist nicht nötig. Du hast mir schon so viel gegeben, während ich noch kein Geschenk gefunden habe, das deiner würdig ist“, entgegnete der Elbenkönig mit einem Hauch von Scham.

„Ich möchte es aber, denn auch wenn ihn nie ein Zwerg zu Gesicht bekommen wird, verlangt unser Gesetz es doch, das Eheversprechen mit einem Schmuckstück zu besiegeln und ich freue mich darauf, meinen Schwur dir gegenüber durch ein weiteren Reif oder ein anderes Geschmeide zu erneuern, während du dich um die Geschicke deines Reiches kümmerst“, beharrte Thorin stur. 

„Du hast schon so viel von dir gegeben, Meleth. Das kann ich dir nie vergelten.“

„Das brauchst du auch nicht“, verkündete Thorin, während er sich über den Elbenkönig beugte. „Bei dir zu sein ist alles, was ich mir wünschen kann.“ Mit diesen Worten bedeckte der Zwerg Thranduils Lippen mit den seinen. Trotz der Sorgen wegen des Attentäters fühlte er sich so ruhig und zufrieden wie lange nicht und er hatte endlich das Gefühl angekommen zu sein.

XXXXXX

Thorin kannte die Räume des Rates flüchtig von seinen Streifzügen durch den Palast, hineingegangen war er allerdings noch nie. Massive, dunkle Türen verbargen die Geschehnisse im Inneren vor neugierigen Augen und wenn die Mitglieder darin tagten, sorgten zusätzlich Wachen dafür, dass niemand eintrat, der nicht dazu befugt war. Schon von weiterem konnte Thorin Legolas und Galion sehen, die draußen auf den König warteten und als Thranduil jetzt in Thorins Begleitung auf sie zutrat, beeilten sich die Wachen, die Türen zu öffnen, um sie gemeinsam einzulassen, doch zu Thorins Überraschung versperrte Galion ihnen den Weg. „Mein König“, sagte er in Sindarin zu Thranduil, während er respektvoll den Kopf neigte, nicht ohne jedoch zuvor einen abwertenden Blick auf Thorin zu werfen. „Ihr könnt diesen Zwerg nicht mit zur Ratssitzung nehmen.“

„Es ist nicht an dir zu entscheiden, was ich kann oder nicht“, erwiderte Thranduil barsch, indem er versuchte sich an seinem Vertrauten vorbei zu schieben, doch Galion machte keine Anstalten zurück zu weichen.

„Niemand, der nicht Mitglied des Rates ist, darf über die Angelegenheiten des Königreiches Bescheid wissen, so steht es im Gesetz“, beharrte Galion stur.

„Ich bin der König dieses Reiches“, entgegnete Thranduil kalt. „Und ich vertraue Thorin und deshalb werde ich ihn zur Ratssitzung mitnehmen. Wenn dir dies widerstrebt, steht es dir frei, dem Rat einen Antrag zu unterbreiten, doch ich rate dir dringend deine Prioritäten zu überdenken.“ 

„Natürlich Adar. Galion wollte sich nur vergewissern, dass dir der Umstand nicht entgangen ist“, beeilte sich Legolas zu versichern, während er den anderen Elben zur Seite zog, so dass Thranduil und Thorin schließlich passieren konnten. Galion erwiderte nichts darauf, aber es war in seinen Augen zu sehen, dass die Diskussion für ihn noch nicht beendet war, als die beiden Männer an ihm vorbei gingen. Für den Moment ließ er dem König seinen Willen, doch der Blick den er Thorin zuwarf, ließ keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen, was er von dem Zwerg hielt. 

Thorin, der der Unterredung aufgrund der fremden Sprache zwar nicht hatte folgen können, aber dennoch vermutete, dass es um seine Person gegangen war, folgte Thranduil, der nachdem er die Türen passiert hatte, zügig den Raum durchquerte, bis er das Kopfende eines großen Tisches erreicht hatte. Die meisten anderen Stühle waren bereits besetzt und es hatte ein lautes Stimmgewirr geherrscht, doch als der König den Raum betrat, wurde es plötzlich still. Die Ratsmitglieder waren aufgestanden und hatten sich respektvoll verneigt, bis Thranduil ihnen bedeutete, sich erneut zu setzen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass es meinetwegen zu Streitigkeiten kommt“, sagte Thorin, als Thranduil Anstalten machte seinen Platz einzunehmen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Legoals und Galion auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz genommen hatten. „Vielleicht sollte ich lieber zurück zu deinen Gemächern gehen.“

„Unsinn“, erwiderte Thranduil bestimmt, während er sich auf den Stuhl mit der hohen Lehne sinken ließ und einen Diener anwies einen weiteren Stuhl für Thorin zu holen. „Ich möchte, dass du bleibst. Galion hat in seinem Leben einfach zu viel gesehen, um seine Vorurteile dir gegenüber ad acta zu legen, doch das soll nicht deine Sorge sein.“

„Ich möchte nur nicht, dass meine Anwesenheit böses Blut mit sich bringt“, erklärte Thorin, während er Thranduils Wunsch nachkam und umständlich auf den gebrachten Stuhl neben ihm kletterte, der so hoch war, dass Thorins Beine in der Luft baumelten. Der Zwerg war sich sehr bewusst, dass die Blicke aller Anwesenden dabei auf ihm lagen und er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm das Blut warm in die Wangen stieg. 

„Sei unbesorgt. Das wird es nicht. Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen“, entgegnete Thranduil, indem er seine Augen nacheinander über die Gesichter der Ratsmitglieder wandern ließ und sie allein mit seinem Blick dazu brachte, die Lider niederzuschlagen, bis sie auf den Tisch vor sich starrten. Nur Galion war nicht bereit sich seinem Willen zu beugen, sondern erwiderte den Blick mit der gleichen Willensstärke wie sein König, so dass der Kontakt erst brach, als Legolas die Ratssitzung schließlich eröffnete.

XXXXXX

Mit einem Seufzen der Erleichterung streifte Thorin die Stiefel von den Füßen kaum, dass sich die Tür ihres Gemaches hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Die Sonne war bereits vor einer Weile untergegangen, so dass der Raum lediglich von ein paar Kerzen erhellt wurde. Bei Mahal, es war wirklich ein langer Tag gewesen. Zuerst die Ratssitzung, die ebenso in elbisch abgehalten wurde, wie die stundenlangen Audienzen, die darauf folgten und Thorin hatte sich mehr als einmal gefragt, worüber Galion so besorgt gewesen war. Verstanden hatte Thorin von den Gesprächen um sich herum kaum etwas und das wenige, das er anhand einiger Wörter, die er kannte, sowie der Gestik und Mimik begriffen hatte, war kaum als wichtiges Staatsgeheimnis zu bezeichnen gewesen. Tatsächlich war es um Streitigkeiten wegen Handelsgütern gegangen, die wohl nicht so wie vereinbart geliefert worden waren und um diplomatische Delegationen die gen Westen geschickt werden sollten, wohin konnte Thorin nicht sagen. Irgendwann waren seine Gedanken ohnehin abgeschweift, hatten sich ohne sein Zutun zurück zum Erebor geschlichen und waren danach beständig um die Frage gekreist, ob es seinen Geschwistern und Freunden wohl gut ging. Erinnerungen, gute wie schlechte hatten ihn heimgesucht und er war erst wieder aus ihnen erwacht, als Thranduil sich erhob und die Audienz als beendet erklärt hatte. 

Obwohl er den Tag hauptsächlich sitzend zugebracht hatte, war Thorin nun hungrig und müde, hatten sie doch zwischen der Ratssitzung und den Audienzen lediglich eine leichte Mahlzeit aus Obst und Lembas zu sich genommen. Um so dankbarer war er, als er entdeckte, dass die Diener den Tisch in Thranduils Kammer bereits mit Speisen und Getränken gedeckt hatten. Ohne nachzudenken warf sich der Zwerg auf einen der Sessel und füllte gierig seinen Teller mit den duftenden Köstlichkeiten, erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass Thranduil keine Anstalten machte sich zu ihm zu setzen. Stattdessen stand der Elbenkönig an der Kommode, welche neben dem Bett stand und legte nacheinander seine Ringe ab, bevor er die schwere Krone aus seinen Haaren löste.

„Was ist mit dir, Amral?“ fragte Thorin, während er sein Glas mit Wein füllte. „Magst du nicht mit mir das Mahl teilen?“

„Ich verspüre noch keinen Hunger, Meleth“, entgegnete Thranduil, indem er aus den Stiefeln schlüpfte und danach den Mantel von den Schultern gleiten ließ.

„Aber du musst etwas essen“, protestierte der Zwerg, der gesehen hatte, wie sehr Thranduil gelitten hatte, um die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, je weiter der Tag voranschritt. „Dein Körper braucht es. Der Zauber nimmt so viel Kraft von dir.“

„Später, Muin nín“, gab der Elbenkönig zurück, welcher sich inzwischen bis auf das Hemd entkleidet hatte, bevor er sich aufs Bett legte. „Ich möchte nur ein wenig ruhen, danach werde ich speisen. Ich verspreche es.“ 

„In Ordnung. Ruh dich aus, Amral.“ So leise wie möglich, um seinen Geliebten nicht zu stören, verzehrte Thorin sein Mahl, wobei er auch dem Wein großzügig zusprach, bis er gesättigt war und sich seine Glieder angenehm schwer anfühlten. Als er sich schließlich erhob, war sein Geist dank des Weines träge und wie mit einer Watteschicht überzogen, daher waren seine Finger fahrig, als er aus seiner Kleidung heraus schlüpfen wollte und es kostete ihn mehrere Versuche, bis er die Schnürung seiner Hose öffnen konnte. 

Schnaufend kletterte Thorin auf das Bett und krabbelte auf allen Vieren hinüber zu seinem Geliebten, der noch genauso dalag, wie in dem Moment als er sich niedergelegt hatte. Bei Thranduils Anblick, der einem Engel glich mit dem blonden Haar, welches sein Gesicht umrahmte, wurde Thorin Herz weit vor Liebe. Thranduils tiefer Atem zeugte davon, dass er schlief und der Zauber, welcher sein entstelltes Gesicht tagsüber verborgen hatte, war nun wieder verschwunden, so dass Thorin im Licht der Kerzen die schlimmen Brandwunden sehen konnte, die die linke Gesichtshälfte des Elben bedeckten. Doch Thorin schreckten die Wunden längst nicht mehr, stattdessen beugte er sich über den schlafenden Eldar und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass er den Elbenkönig damit nicht geweckt hatte, löschte er schnell die Kerzen neben dem Bett, bevor er so nah er konnte an Thranduils Körper heran rutschte, dann legte den Arm um seine Mitte und barg den Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Gute Nacht, Âzyungel“, murmelte Thorin leise. „Mögen die Sterne über dich wachen und der Mond dein Hüter sein, bis die Sonne dich morgen weckt.“

 

Tbc …


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche allen Lesern ein frohes, neues Jahr !

Once upon a time

Kapitel 16

You`re the light, you`re the night  
You`re the color of my blood.  
You`re the cure, you`re the pain  
You`re the only thing I want to touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

(Ellie Goulding, Love me like you do)

 

Thorin erwachte von den Geräuschen der Vögel, welche sich auf der Balkonbrüstung niedergelassen hatten, um einem vielstimmigen, bunten Chor gleich, ihren Gesang über den Grünwald schallen zu lassen. Verschlafen blinzelte der Zwerg zu den Fenstern herüber, um festzustellen, dass es früh am Morgen sein musste. Die Sonne stand noch tief über den Baumwipfeln und ihre Strahlen glichen eher dem warmen Glühen geschmolzenen Goldes und nicht den alles verzehrenden Flammen des ewigen Feuers. Wohlig seufzend streckte Thorin seine Glieder, in dem Wissen, dass genug Zeit war um noch einmal die Augen zu schließen, bevor die Dienerschaft sie für die täglichen Geschäfte wecken würde. In dem Versuch Geborgenheit durch Thranduils Körper neben sich zu erlangen, streckte Thorin den Arm zur Seite, nur um das Bett leer vorzufinden. Überrascht öffnete der Zwerg daraufhin die Augen und setzte sich auf. Der Abdruck eines Körpers war noch auf dem Laken zu erahnen, doch die Stelle, an der der Elbenkönig gelegen hatte, war kühl, was davon zeugte, dass Thranduil schon vor einer Weile das Bett verlassen hatte, aber als Thorin sich im Raum umsah, konnte er ihn nirgendwo entdecken. 

„Thranduil?“ rief Thorin mit vom Schlafen rauer Stimme, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Beunruhigt rutschte der Zwerg zum Rand der Matratze und sprang von dort auf den Boden, um sich auf die Suche nach seinem Geliebten zu machen. Die Speisen und Getränke, an denen er sich am Abend gelabt hatte, standen noch so auf dem Tisch, wie Thorin sie zurück gelassen hatte und auf den ersten Blick schien es ihm nicht so, als ob Thranduil davon gegessen hatte. Bekümmert schüttelte der Zwerg den Kopf, so konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er würde wirklich ein ernstes Wort mit dem Eldar sprechen müssen, wenn er ihn gefunden hatte. Wie sollte Thranduil der Bürde des Herrschens gewachsen sein, wenn er seinem Körper alles was notwendig war vorenthielt? Nur von Zaubern und Heiltränken allein, konnte man nicht leben. Obwohl der Raum nicht gerade klein war, gab es doch kaum Möglichkeiten sich in ihm zu verbergen, weshalb Thorin schnell zu dem Schluss kam, dass sich der Elbenkönig in einem der angrenzenden Zimmer befinden musste. 

Forsch klopfte er gegen die geschlossene Tür der Badekammer, doch nichts regte sich. „Amral?“ fragte er gegen das helle Holz. „Bist du hier? Kann ich eintreten?“ Stille war die einzige Antwort, die Thorin erhielt, weshalb er sich schließlich einen Ruck gab und die Klinke herunter drückte. Kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte, fiel sein Blick auf die Gestalt, die vornübergebeugt vor dem Spiegel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand. Thranduil trug immer noch das selbe Hemd am Körper wie am Abend zuvor, die Hände hatte er auf den Waschtisch abgestützt und den Kopf so weit nach vorn geneigt, dass seine Haare das Gesicht völlig verdeckten. Erleichterung durchflutete Thorin bei seinem Anblick und er wollte den Eldar schon dafür schelten, ihm solch einen Schrecken einzujagen, als er gewahr wurde, dass der Elbenkönig am ganzen Leib zitterte. Mit wenigen Schritten durchmaß er den Raum, bis er an der Seite seines Geliebten war. „Thranduil, was ist mit dir? Was hast du?“ fragte der Zwerg sorgenvoll, während er versuchte einen Blick in Thranduils Gesicht zu erhaschen. Der Eldar zuckte sichtlich zusammen, doch statt sich Thorin zuzuwenden, wich er vor ihm zurück. 

„Geh fort. Lass mich allein“, kam es mit so viel Schmerz über Thranduils Lippen, dass sich jedes Wort wie Eissplitter in Thorins Herz bohrte. In einer beruhigenden Geste legte der Zwerg eine Hand auf den Arm des Elben. Die Haut des Elbenkönigs war kühl und zeugte davon, dass er schon lange hier stehen musste, so dass Thorin trotz Thranduils Ablehnung erwiderte: „Nein, das tue ich nicht. Bitte sag mir, was geschehen ist.“ Das Zittern im Körper des Eldar nahm zu, dennoch versuchte er die Hand des Zwerges abzustreifen und sich an ihm vorbei zu schieben, doch Thorin ließ nicht zu, dass sein Geliebter sich ihm entzog sondern schloss seine Finger entschlossen um das Handgelenk des Elben. „Thranduil, bitte, sprich mit mir“, flehte Thorin, während er den Abstand zum Elbenkönig schloss. 

„Ich dachte, die Valar hätten mich genug gestraft“, kam es stockend über Thranduils Lippen. „Doch ich habe mich geirrt. Mein Frevel muss größer gewesen sein, als mir bewusst gewesen ist.“ Verwundert runzelte Thorin die Stirn, nicht verstehend was sein Geliebter ihm mit diesen Worten sagen wollte, doch als der Elbenkönig schließlich den Kopf hob und den Blick auf sein Gesicht frei gab, traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Die Schwellung, welche von Thranduils linkem Jochbein bis zur Stirn gereicht hatte, war nun abgeklungen, so dass der Eldar sein Auge wieder öffnen konnte, doch statt der strahlend blauen Iris, in der Thorin sich bei ihrem ersten Treffen verloren hatte, starrte ihm das Auge nun weiß und blind entgegen.

„Mahal stehe uns bei“, entfuhr es dem Zwerg, bevor er es verhindern konnte. 

„Die Götter haben mich verlassen, Thorin“, kam es bitter vom Elbenkönig, der den Schock seines Geliebten ausnutzte, um sich von ihm loszureißen und aus dem Raum zu stürmen. „Und du wirst es auch tun.“ Obwohl sein Herzschlag in seinen Ohren dröhnte, zwang sich Thorin den Schrecken abzuschütteln und Thranduil zu folgen.

„Denkst du so schlecht von mir?“ fragte Thorin entrüstet, als er den Eldar in der Mitte der Kammer eingeholt hatte. „Dass ich fortgehe, weil dein Auge erblindet ist? Es ändert nichts, Amral, gar nichts, hörst du? Die Verbrennungen, dein Auge, es ist mir egal.“

„Aber für mich ändert es etwas!“ schnappte Thranduil zurück. „Ich kann vielleicht durch einen Zauber mein Äußeres verändern, aber mein Augenlicht kann ich damit nicht zurückgewinnen!“

„Na und?“ hielt Thorin dagegen. „Du hast noch ein Auge, Mahal sei Dank und dieses Auge wird für das fehlende mit sehen.“

„Und wie soll ich deiner Meinung nach kämpfen?“entgegnete Thranduil verzweifelt. „Ein König, der sich nicht verteidigen kann, ist im Krieg so gut wie tot.“

„Man ist nur dann tot, wenn man sich aufgibt, Âzyungel und das werde ich nicht zulassen“, gab Thorin inbrünstig zurück. „Du bist Thranduil, Herrscher von Lasgalen und seit mehr als fünftausend Jahren auf Arda. Du hast die Feuerschlange getötet und das Drachenfeuer überlebt und du wirst dich verdammt noch mal nicht von mir und der Welt abwenden, weil dein Auge erblindet ist!“ Jetzt war es an Thorin vor aufwallender Emotionen zu zittern, dennoch waren seine Augen fest auf Thranduil gerichtet, der ihm blass und elend gegenüber stand. Ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander, ein stummer Kampf ganz ohne Worte, dann sackte Thranduil zusammen, als habe ihn plötzlich alle Kraft verlassen.

„Ich habe Angst, Meleth“, bekannte der Elbenkönig, indem er von seinem Platz auf dem Fußboden zu seinem Geliebten aufsah wie ein Kind. Im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks war Thorin bei ihm, kniete neben dem Eldar nieder und zog seinen Kopf an seine Brust. „Das habe ich auch“, antwortete Thorin ehrlich, während er durch die wirren Haare des Elben strich. „Doch solange ich bei dir bin, glaube ich allem trotzen zu können. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Nicht so lange ich lebe.“

„Dann ist es gut“, hörte der Zwerg Thranduils Stimme durch den Stoff seines Hemdes, in dem der Eldar sein Gesicht barg. „Denn ich habe nicht vor dich jemals ziehen zu lassen.“

Eine lange Weile sagte keiner der beiden Männer etwas, stattdessen hielten sie sich einfach nur fest. Irgendwann waren Thorins Beine vom Knien taub geworden und sein Rücken schmerzte von der unbequemen Position, dennoch weigerte er sich den Elbenkönig loszulassen. Das bärtige Gesicht gegen Thranduils Scheitel gedrückt, streichelte Thorin über den Körper des Elben, spürte die Kälte, die von ihm ausging und die Kanten und Knochen durch das dünne Hemd. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass Thranduil sich beruhigt hatte, sagte er schließlich: „Die Sonne hat schon den Horizont geküsst und du hattest mir versprochen zu essen. Lass mich nicht deine Amme sein und dich füttern müssen.“ 

Ein Seufzen entkam bei diesen Worten dem Eldar, fühlte er sich doch kaum in der Lage dazu einen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen, aber da Thranduil die Sturheit des Zwergs kannte, richtete er sich schließlich doch auf. „In Ordnung, ich werde essen, aber nur wenn du mir dabei Gesellschaft leistest.“

XXXXXX

Es war kein ausgiebiges Mahl, dafür waren die beiden Männer zu sehr in Aufruhr, doch nachdem Thranduil ein wenig Brot und ein paar Löffel Joghurt mit Honig gegessen hatte, war Thorin beruhigt genug, um ihn gewähren zu lassen. Da der Morgen gerade erst begonnen hatte, gingen sie schließlich zurück ins Bett, wo sie sich ihrer Nähe versicherten und in den Armen des jeweils anderen Trost fanden. Immer wieder suchten sich ihre Lippen, als könnten sie ohne den Odem des anderen nicht leben, bis ihre Küsse stürmischer, verlangender wurden. Haltlos stöhnte Thorin in den Mund des Eldar, während Thranduil an seiner Lippe saugte, wobei seine Zunge spielerisch über die Spitzen von Thorins Barthaaren strich und damit kleine Schauer über den Körper des Zwerges schickte. 

„Amral ...“ Auf der Suche nach Kontakt ließ Thorin seine Hand unter das Hemd des Elben wandern, fühlte die festen Muskeln und glatte Haut seiner unversehrten Seite, spürte wie Thranduil unter der Berührung zitterte und bebte. Ungeduldig rückte der Zwerg weiter an seinen Geliebten heran, um ihm noch näher sein zu können, wobei sein Bein unwillkürlich das Geschlecht des Elben streifte, nur um es steinhart vorzufinden. „Muín nin“, murmelte Thranduil erregt gegen den Mund seines Geliebten. „Verzeih mir. Ich kann nicht anders, ich begehre dich so.“

„Âzyungel“, entgegnete Thorin gepresst, während er die Hand des Elben löste, welche dieser um seine Wange gelegt hatte, und sie zu seinem eigenen, steifen Schaft führte. „Mir geht es ebenso. Mein Körper brennt danach mich mit dir zu vereinigen.“

Verzückt rieb Thranduil seine Finger über die harte Ausbeulung, bevor er fragend am Bund von Thorins Unterhose herumnestelte. „Dann lass mich Liebe mit dir machen“, forderte er den Zwerg auf und Thorin antwortete ihm, indem er sich aufsetzte und sich seiner Unterwäsche entledigte. Mit hungrigem Blick sah er dabei zu wie Thranduil eine Phiole vom Tisch neben dem Bett nahm und unter sein Kissen steckte, dann zog er sich das Hemd über den Kopf und auch Thorins Gewand folgte diesem sogleich, so dass die beiden Männer einen Wimpernschlag später splitterfasernackt beieinander lagen. 

„Amral, wie schön du bist“, flüsterte Thorin ergriffen, während seine Hände über die weiße Haut des Elben streichelten. 

„Nein, Meleth“, entgegnete Thranduil ernst, als er über die dichten Haare auf der Brust des Zwerges fuhr. „Du bist es, der schön ist. Von der ersten Minute, in der ich dich sah, hat mich dein Anblick verzaubert und sogar in den Jahren danach, hat er mich nicht losgelassen. Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben und doch konnte ich nicht dagegen ankämpfen.“

„Dann zeig es mir“, drängte Thorin, indem er sich am Bein des Eldar rieb. „Mach mich zu dem deinen.“

„Willst du das wirklich, Thorin?“ bohrte Thranduil nach. „ Hast du schon einmal mit jemandem gelegen, einem Mann oder einer Frau?“

„Nein, aber ich habe dabei zugesehen“, gestand der Zwerg mit einem verschämten Lächeln. „In den dunklen Stollen des Erebor haben sich oftmals Liebende getroffen, um heimlich ihre Triebe zu befriedigen und auch wenn ich sie nicht beobachten wollte, konnte ich doch nicht wegsehen. Und ich weiß, dass ich diesen Schritt mit dir und niemandem anders gehen will.“

„Oh Meleth.“ Überwältigt küsste Thranduil die Lippen des Zwerges. „Dann soll es geschehen.“ Entschlossen zog der Eldar die Phiole unter seinem Kissen hervor und träufelte etwas von der öligen Flüssigkeit auf seine Hand, bevor er Thorins Länge umfasste, sie knetete und massierte, bis aus dem Glied des Zwerges die ersten Lusttropfen hervorquollen, dann wanderten seine schlüpfrigen Finger tiefer, verwöhnten im Vorbeitasten seine Hoden, bis er den dunklen Muskelring erreichte, der zwischen Thorins festen Backen verborgen lag. Wie um den Zwerg vom Geschehen jenseits seiner Gürtellinie abzulenken, küsste Thranduil die Lippen seines Geliebten ohne Unterlass, doch trotzdem presste Thorin die Beine reflexartig zusammen, als Thranduil gegen seinen Anus stieß. „Entspann dich, Muín nin“, flüsterte der Eldar, ganz nah an seinem Ohr, während sein Finger neckend um Thorins Eingang kreiste. Der Zwerg atmete tief in den Bauch, dann hob er das rechte Bein an und stellte es auf, um Thranduil einen leichteren Zugang zu verschaffen. Trotzdem konnte Thorin es nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Gesicht verzog, als Thranduils Finger erneut gegen seine Rosette stieß und dieses Mal ließ der Eldar nicht wieder ab, sondern presste sich durch den engen Muskel ins Innere von Thorins Körper.

Ein Brennen ging von der Stelle aus, so dass der Zwerg unwillkürlich aufkeuchte. „Amral“, brachte er stockend hervor, doch Thranduil verschloss seinen Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss. „Es wird besser, Thorin. Glaub mir“, versicherte der Eldar beruhigend. Vorsichtig krümmte er seinen Finger zusammen, tastete sich blind vorwärts, in dem Wissen, dass er den einen Punkt finden musste, damit Thorin sich entspannen und den Akt genießen konnte. „Ah, Mahal!“ Es war der Ausruf aus dem Mund des Zwerges, der Thranduil zeigte, dass er ihn gefunden hatte und wenn er Zweifel gehabt hätte, so musste der Elbenkönig nur in das Gesicht seines Geliebten sehen, welches zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Ekstase gefangen war, um ganz sicher zu sein. „Thranduil, Thranduil!“

„Ja, ich weiß, Meleth“, entgegnete der Eldar, während er die Hand für einen Moment zurückzog um für die Dehnung einen zweiten Finger hinzuzufügen. „Ich weiß.“ Gewissenhaft massierte der Elbenkönig Thorins Schließmuskel, wobei er immer wieder leicht über die Prostata des Zwerges strich, bis Thorin Schaft, welcher unbeachtet auf seinem Bauch lag, vor Erregung so stark pulsierte, dass Thranduil fürchtete sein Geliebter würde bereits vor dem eigentlichen Akt kommen, wenn er sich nicht beeilte. Auch sein eigenes Geschlecht schmerzte beinah vor Verlangen, als er es mit Öl benetzte, dann legte sich Thranduil hinter seinen Geliebten, so dass er ihn mit seinem langen Körper komplett umschloss und packte dessen Bein mit seiner Hand. Thorin hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, so dass der Eldar in seine Augen blicken konnte, als sein Glied in ihn eindrang. Für einen Moment war es wie ein Flackern in den saphirblauen Iriden, doch dann war es vorbei und sie strahlten heller als Thranduil sie je zuvor gesehen hatte. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem verlangenden Kuss und ohne ein Wort nahm Thorin sein Bein aus der Hand des Eldar, so dass Thranduil nun frei für den Schaft des Zwerges war. Hart und zärtlich zugleich schlossen sich die Finger des Elben um das erigierte Fleisch, während er sich gleichzeitig zurückzog, nur um einen Augenblick später erneut in Thorins warmen Körper zu stoßen.

Ein Stöhnen entkam Thorins Lippen und sein Kopf kippte nach hinten, gegen Thranduils Schulter. „Ja, fangon nín“, keuchte der Eldar, während er gleichzeitig Thorins Härte pumpte. „Halt dich nicht zurück. Lass mich dich hören.“

Es war nicht sicher, ob Thorin ihn wahrgenommen hatte, doch Zwerge galten ohnehin nicht als leise Geschöpfte und Thorin machte da keine Ausnahme. Jeder Stoß von Thranduils Geschlecht entlockte ihm eine Vielzahl an Lauten, mal keuchend, mal stöhnend oder knurrend und jedes dieser Geräusche trieb Thranduil an, ihm noch mehr Lust bereiten zu wollen. Seine eigene Erregung war noch ein schwaches Echo, die langen Jahre seines Lebens hatten ihn darin geschult den Höhepunkt lange hinauszögern zu können, doch Thorin hatte keinerlei Erfahrung und so dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis ihn sein Orgasmus überkam. Seine Hoden schwollen an, bis sie prall waren wie reife Pflaumen, dann zogen sie sich zusammen und spritzten ihren Samen in weißen Fäden heraus. „Thranduil!“ entkam es Thorins Lippen, dann schnappte er nach Luft und seine Augen wurden so weit, dass sie sein ganzes Gesicht einzunehmen schienen. 

„Ja, Meleth.“ Zärtlich küsste Thranduil über den bärtigen Kiefer des Zwerges, während er dessen pulsierendes Glied so lange molk, bis Thorin die Wehen des Orgasmus hinter sich hatte. Erst jetzt konnte sich der Eldar auf seinen eigenen Körper besinnen. Mit festem Griff packte er den Zwerg um die Leibesmitte, um Halt zu finden und schon wenige kräftige Stöße später kam auch er atemlos zum Höhepunkt. „Thorin“, flüsterte Thranduil gegen den Nacken des Zwerges, während er seine Stirn gegen das feuchte Haar seines Geliebten presste und darauf wartete, wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu erlangen. Überrascht fühlte er die Hand des Zwerges blind durch seine Strähnen streichen, das Bein hatte Thorin wieder abgelegt und als Thranduil schließlich den Kopf hob und den Zwerg ansah, spielte ein Lächeln um Thorins Gesicht. Die Wangen des Zwerges waren rot vom Liebesakt und sein Haar fiel ihm in wilden Locken in die Stirn, was ihn noch jünger aussehen ließ als er war, doch Thranduil konnte nur daran denken, dass dies der schönste Anblick war, den er seit langem gesehen hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Muín nin“, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. Sein Herz hatte diese Worte direkt an seine Zunge geschickt, doch dieses Mal hatte Thranduil keine Angst davor sie auszusprechen und er konnte an Thorin Gesicht sehen, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Das Gesicht des Zwerges kam ihm auf halber Strecke entgegen, als er sich hinabbeugte, um Thorins Lippen mit den seinen zu versiegeln. Er hörte noch seinen Geliebten ebenfalls seine Liebe bezeugen, dann trafen sich ihre Münder und erklärten sich ihre Gefühle, ohne dafür Worte zu benutzen.

 

Tbc ...

**Author's Note:**

> Die Figuren gehören J.R.R. Tolkin, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und gebe sie so unbeschadet wie möglich zurück. Mir gehört allein die Idee zur Story und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben keinen Cent, sondern tue es aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
